


Rebels of the King

by MoonTokki69



Category: Day6 (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay Panic, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PLOT WAS, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder, Murder Mystery, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Tae almost died but said no, Violence, a lot of cats and dogs, crying lots of it, drunk people, there is no plot even I don't know where it went, this is unfinished btw, you question if this is actually a ot7 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTokki69/pseuds/MoonTokki69
Summary: Taehyung moved into a small town by the name of Gyeongsan while living with his uncle. While living here, he hears there is a report of a missing person. When one of his friends goes missing, he and the rest of his friends go out and find the truth. He learns more about himself and about others, from making new friends to even losing some. Will Taehyung find the truth or will he suffer the same fate as the others?(Disclaimer: this fic is unfinished, the only reason why I'm posting it is because I spent too long on this and I don't want it to go to waste.)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 3





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ ” I want to caress myself _

_ But you know,  _

_ Sometimes I really really hate myself _

_ To be honest,  _

_ quite often I really hate myself” _

_ Reflections- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**October 6, 2017**

In a dark and dirty back alley, Taehyung was currently dealing with two drunkards. They have messy hair and looked ready to fight back again. Two drunks had bruises and one of them already has a black eye. The lady who the two drunks were harassing had already left and run away, leaving Taehyung to deal with them.

Taehyung took a hard swing to the drunk of his right, his fist connected with the jaw of the other man. A loud punch sound could be heard as the man stepped back, his hand flying to his jaw as it hurt. Taehyung grabbed the person by the hair and yanked it forward and smashed the drunk’s head to his knee. 

He hit once then another and another until the other person was bleeding all over. Blood was dripping out of their nose, their lips were busted, and their eyes were completely swollen.

Taehyung dropped the person to the ground, breathing hard as he looked at the other drunk who was running at him with a fist. He ducked down and swiftly punched that person into their stomach. The other person let out a loud cry as they staggered back, clutching their stomach. Eyes blazing, Taehyung stepped forward and kicked the person to the ground. 

As he did, he felt something hit his back, making him cough and almost drop to the ground. Taehyung looked behind to see the previous drunk is back upstanding, the person threw another punch at Taehyung. He tried to dash out the way but there was limited space in an alley and was hit in the side. He violently let out a cough, huffed, and threw back a punch to the other person. 

Just as he was about to hit them, he felt a solid, hard, and flat board hit the back of his head. He dropped to the ground and saw a dirty dark brown board drop from one of the drunks’ hands. Feeling heat and pain consume his body, he felt his whole world was spinning. He tried to get back up, but he was dizzy and dropped back down. Hearing the two drunks laugh at him, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he knew what they were going to do next. 

He felt a furious blast of pain to his stomach, he felt another blast to his legs, then it was all over his body. He covered his head with his arms, hoping the drunks kicking him won’t kick his face. They kicked his stomach once more, making him cough out blood and almost making him throw up. They snickered as they heard him cough, they kicked a couple more times before saying they were bored and walked away.

He wanted to go after them, wanted to go back and continue to punch them again, but his body wouldn’t move. He held the side of his stomach, and he contained letting out small coughs of pain. Almost throwing up blood again, he tried to move but failed once more. As much as he was angry, he couldn’t do anything and those drunks are long gone. 

He slammed his fist onto the ground, feeling the pain surge through his arm, but he didn’t care. He took a couple of deep breaths, as much as it was hard to breathe. Trying to get up again, he leaned against the wall behind him while trying so hard to not fall from the pain.

He felt his legs almost give up again, he could feel every place where he was hit. He had almost thought about how maybe death isn’t so bad, but he sighed and remembered his mom at home.

Taking one step, he felt the pain surge again, but kept walking as best he could home. He staggered his way, leaning up against the wall. From the few people that were outside around this time, they gave him weird looks as they passed him. He knew he probably looks like shit, but getting home is number one before anything. 

Soon enough, after a long while of painfully walking home in the dark cold night. He finally was home. He took out his key and unlocked the door and stepped in. The cold air behind him disappeared as he felt the warm cozy air of his house. The lights were still on in the house, the TV was playing something as well.

“Tae is that you?” He heard from around the corner. He saw his mom come around the corner looking worried, but when she looked at him, she immediately ran up to him with teary eyes and concern. 

“Tae what happened to you!?” He gave her a shrug, wincing at the pain that brought. 

She led him to the couch, he sat down with a huff, and she ran off to get the first aid kit. He wasn’t sure if that was going to help but smiled slightly at his mom’s efforts. Noticing the TV, he looked at it to see it was the news channel. He picked the remote up and turned up the volume.

“Following the investigation of the death of detective Kim Minsu, police officials say they looking for this murder. They have yet to release an official report but will release one as soon as possible.”

They showed a picture of Kim Minsu, Taehyung looked at it plainly. He felt a dark and unsettling feeling within him.

“Tae I brought the-” she noticed the TV, judging from her face, she saw the photo that they showed. She looked down, and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. she walked over to Taehyung and opened the first aid kit to clean his wounds. They sat in silence, not many noises were to be heard besides Taehyung’s breathing. 

While wincing at the pain.” When is his funeral?” Taehyung asked her. 

She stopped her hand and took a deep breath. “This Friday.”

She continued cleaning up and had already grabbed an ice pack for Taehyung’s eye. Stopping his hands, she looked at Taehyung and brought her hand up to his cheek. Tilting her head, she sadly looked at him.

Taehyung got a good look at his mom, her hair was a bit messy, her eyes looked tired, and her bright eyes were sad and dim. He frowned, at the way she looked. It’s been a while since he got a good look at her, but kind of wish he hadn’t because he feels like shit.

“Do we have to go?” He asked her quietly.

She sighed while looking away. “Tae...he’s your father... you have too…”

He scoffed. “Yeah, and he was also an asshole as well.”

“Tae…” She whispered.

Taehyung looked at the ground, his shoes were dirty, he needed new ones. He felt her hand go back to his cheek as she tenderly made him look at her. He leaned into her touch, as he saw her smile tiredly at him. Her eyes were teary but smiled nonetheless.

“Ever my handsome son…”

“Mom…” He complained lightly.

“You deserve the world Tae... I’m sorry that I can’t give you that…”

He saw her look down again. “You’ve done as much as you can mom...you don’t need to do anymore.” He took a deep breath. “And I’m sorry I can’t be the perfect son either…”

“Tae I don’t want you to be the perfect son! I want you to be happy...” She cried to him.

She looked sad, he had always hated that look. It made him feel horrible, made him feel guilty.

“Don’t you want to be happy Tae…?”

He never answered her.

**—————————————-**

**October 10, 2017**

Outside was bright, today was an odd day for being so bright especially where Taehyung and Yeonseong are. Taehyung was wearing a suit, it was tight, and the tie was honestly suffocating him. Yeonseong had even styled his black hair for the occasion.

Yeonseong had a simple black dress on, it showed her hourglass shape. She curled her hair and even had a nice gold necklace around her neck. Her style was the opposite of this, most of the time, she would wear bright colors. But bright colors aren't the right colors for where they are.

They stared at the large picture of Minsu, he looked a bit young in this one. He still had dark hair instead of silver, he also didn’t look as tired. His picture had many flowers set up nicely next to it. A large banner to the side showed his name, it was colored black to match everything else in the room.

Neither of them cried, Taehyung and Yeonseong just stared at the picture, not moving at all. A man then came up to them, a well-built man with casual clothes.

“I am deeply sorry for your loss...Minsu was a great man and a great detective…” Taehyung wanted to scoff at him. A great man? Minsu was never that.

“Things in life happen...as much as we don’t want them too…” Yeonseong responded back to him.

“It must be hard for you son, to lose a father…” The man said sadly to Taehyung, pity in his words as well.

“It’s fine,” Taehyung said plainly, “it wasn’t like he was around much anyways, him being dead doesn’t make much of a difference.”

He saw the other man look at him with wide eyes, Taehyung could tell the other man wanted to say something but nothing came out. His mom looked at Taehyung with sharp eyes, a warning. They saw the other man awkwardly bow to them while walking away, Taehyung heard his mom sigh.

There were others that came up to them saying how sorry they are for the two of them. He kept a constant scowl, his fist was itching to punch something. He never once said anything as the others gave their condolences, others assume he was just mourning but all he wanted to do was yell at everyone.

Soon enough, there was no one else, it was only Taehyung and his mom left. Neither of them had yet to say a word to Minsu or to his picture. A smiling man of the name “Minsu” who Taehyung never cared about stared right at them. Taehyung wanted to take his fist and punch everything in this room. 

“Tae,” his mom called. “Do you want to say anything to your father…?”

He stared at the picture like he was trying to burn holes into it, he took a deep breath. “Go wait outside please.”

Yeonseong nodded her head and turned around to leave not before looking at Taehyung with worry. Taehyung had felt his hands turning his fists, nails digging deep into his flesh. When he heard the door shut he took a step closer to the picture.

“I really hate you, you know that,” he first said. Feeling anger starting to bubble up inside him. “I really hate you and I wished I could have told you that before you died.” He can feel the way his voice starts to get louder while also weaver a little. 

“I hate you but you know the worst part?” He started to feel tears fill his eyes. “You hurt mom...she did nothing but you still hurt her…” Tears started to roll down his eyes. “I'm sorry I couldn’t be the perfect son! I’m sorry that even though I tried, it wasn’t enough! But why did you have to hurt mom?!”

“Why did you have to hurt mom…?” He fell to the wooden ground, screaming out.

He cried and cried until he had no more tears left. His head hurt and his throat was dry, he got up slowly. Looking at the picture with disgust, he turned his back and walked away.

Not once looking back

**—————————————-**

**November 12, 2018** **_a year later_ **

Taehyung staggered inside his home as he walked in. He was carrying a plastic bag with groceries inside but carrying it was painful as his arm was hurting. Hearing his mom call his name again, he already expecting her to be worried. He looked at the ground as she rounded the corner, not wanting to see her worried, disappointed face.

“Tae! What happened?!’ She ran up to him, holding his face in her hands. “I thought you told me you weren’t going to get into any more fights?!”

He looked away. “I couldn’t let the guy take your money away…”

She froze, tears started to fill her eyes.

Taehyung panicked. “I’ll give back your money somehow! He already ran off by the time I was okay but I’ll get back the money you worked for! I-I still brought the groceries you wanted!” He lifted his hand with the bag with food.

Yeonseong then started to cry, her tears rolling down her cheeks like pearls. Taehyung gasped, he wasn’t expecting mom to cry over her losing money. He put down the plastic bag on the kitchen table before going up to Yeonseong and hugging her. It was awkward at first, he doesn’t hug people often. He felt her arms wrap around his middle as she pulled closer. 

“I’m sorry Tae…” She said through her muffled cries.

“Why are you saying sorry mom…?”

“Because I failed as a mother…” His eyebrows raised, shocked by what she said.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face, she frowned. “Look at yourself Tae! Almost every day you come home hurt because of something! And you worry more about losing my money than yourself!?” She sobbed. “I failed you…”

“N-no you didn’t! Mom, don't say anything like that!” He shook his head at her. “I’m your son, mom! That means I’ll have to sacrifice a few things to make sure you’re happy!”

“But that’s the thing Tae! You’re my son and I’m your mother! It should be the other way around! I should make sacrifices to make sure you’re happy!” She screamed at him.

He was stunned by her words, he frowned at her. “Mom…”

She wiped her tears. “I worry so much about your Tae...you come home almost every day with news bruises or cuts…” She says softly. “I worry about when you go out and even when I’m with you, you’re still not protected! Don’t you remember what happened last time...”

Taehyung looked away, they both were left in silence not knowing who else to say. “I need to make dinner…” He said quietly. She nodded her head and stepped back, letting Taehyung go into the kitchen to make dinner.

She sat down at the kitchen table, watching Taehyung as he cooked. Yeonseong looked sadly at him, Taehyung didn’t have anything else to say. The TV was on playing whatever news that was recent, the kitchen stove was loud as the fight blazed. Taehyung cut the vegetables and meat and put them into the cooking pan. 

While he was waiting for the food to heat up. “Mom,” he called. She looked up at him. “What was Minsu like when you first met him?”

He could tell she was surprised by the question by how long it took for her to answer. She hesitated before answering. “Your father was a bright charismatic man...he was easy to talk to and was able to make many friends…” She took a deep breath.” When he first talked to me, I was a shy girl. I didn’t talk much, but he one day sat next to me and started to talk to me…”

She sighed. “We were high school friends, you know? We talked for a long time, eventually growing feelings for each other and then coming to date then after college, he proposed to me.” Taehyung could hear the small happiness in her voice.

“But that’s in the past now…”

Taehyung stayed quiet for a bit before asking another question. “Why did he change?”

“I... I do not know…”

“He probably changed because of me…” Taehyung said.

“Tae!” She shouted, slamming her hand on the table. “You know that’s not true!”

Taehyung just hummed. “Sure.”

He heard her sigh. “Tae…don’t blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault…”

The food finished cooking, he grabbed two plates and placed the food inside them. 

He heard her walk closer. “Don’t you want to be happy Tae?”

He set one of the plates in front of her.

“Food is ready.”

**—————————————-**

**February 3, 2019** **_a year later_ **

Taehyung looked at his mom with worry in his eyes. Yeonseong had packed his bags and suddenly said he was going to live with his Uncle for a whole year. He didn’t know much about his uncle, he was Minsu’s brother but that’s all he knew.

They didn’t hear much from him even after Minsu died. A part of Taehyung never wanted to meet him just because he’s the brother of Minsu. Call him petty, but he’d say he has valid reasons.

She had packed everything from his clothes to even photos of their family. She was yelling but Taehyung looked at her sheepishly. Apparently he’s going to go to a different school and help uncle with his restaurant. 

Yeonseong didn’t yell much, it didn’t fit her. It was weird to see her so heat up about something, last time she was this angry it was because of Minsu.

She kept on yelling but Taehyung just looked away. He had heard her yelling time and time again because of fights, so it wasn’t hard to tune her out. He was just confused as to why she’s forcing him to go to someplace he didn’t even know existed.

Taehyung was looking away from her, not wanting to see her yelling face. She then stepped closer and brought both of her hands up to his face and tenderly placed them on his cheeks. Her thin body was shorter than him, her head could only reach his mouth. 

Her face softened, she had bags under her eyes from working so much and her hair was a mess. She didn’t even have time to do her makeup. Her black hair was all over the place and her bangs seemed a tad too long, covering her brown eyes. Her skin was a bit pale, Taehyung doesn't remember mom looking like this.  _ When did she look this tired? _

“Tae…” she said softly. “I love you, you know that right?” Her eyes were glassy, he nodded. 

She looked down, she was smiling but her eyes looked sad. Taehyung wondered why she was sad. What was there sad to be about? He didn’t understand her.

“I only want the best for you…” she looked small, like a fragile vase close to breaking. It reminded Taehyung of the times she talked about Minsu.

He took her hand. “Mom…” he quietly said, he lifted her head. “Please don’t cry... I hate when you do…” 

She then smiled, “you’re still the same bright boy I remember.” She held him close. “I’m sorry about your father Tae...he was a great man I swear but...things change I guess…” she looked blue again.  _ Minsu always made her sad.  _

“Don’t apologize mom...you shouldn’t pay for his problems. He never cared for me, so I don’t care for him.” He said bluntly.

“Tae?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me you’ll at least try at the new school, try to make new friends, try to be happy for once…” she gently said but her eyes didn’t have the tinkle it once had. She looked at him with pity and guilt. 

He hated the look she gave me when she gave me these talks. It made him angry. Angry that something was hurting her and that something was him. Part of Taehyung hates himself for that. 

“Mom…”

“Please! Please promise me!” She cried out. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. It was like pearls coming out of her eyes when she cried.

He sighed, he stepped forward and held her close as she cried. “Yeah... I promise mom…”

She held tighter. “That's the Tae I know…” She said through tears. 

The next day, Taehyung left Seoul and had to get on a subway to a place called “Gyeongsan.” He didn’t know much about it besides the fact that it’s a small town with not much to do. He also had to attend Yeonsan high school, probably an average school full of boring people. 

They passed by many rice fields, and they saw a few houses next to each other. Living in a house will be a big difference from living in an apartment in Seoul. 

He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to stay in too much of a small place. Yeonseong did tell him he’ll stay at a restaurant, so he was interested in how big it would be. 

As they passed, Taehyung noticed a pair of shoes dangling from the power line in the distance. White shoes hanging and moving slightly from the wind. Taehyung stares at it with a raised eyebrow but looks away and thinks nothing of it. 

The bus stopped, and they walked out to the blinding bright sunlight. They walked a couple of blocks until they were in front of a two-story building with a wooden sliding door. 

The outside looked like a typical restaurant front, curtains covered the windows. They took out Taehyung’s luggage and stepped in. 

They saw a few tables and chairs that were around, a small kitchen was found in the back and stairs leading to the upstairs. It felt cozy, it had warm lights and it smells amazing. 

It was a small restaurant, it didn’t have much space but something about it felt comfortable. Yeonseong had said that Konu had made his home a restaurant, so he wouldn’t have to pay more, and he felt more at home. It was impressive how he’s been doing this for a while and especially without any other workers.

They could hear ruffling from the back and suddenly they saw a man come out of the kitchen with a grin on his face. Yeonseong’s face instantly lights up and runs to him and hugs him. He looked around Yeonseong’s age. He had a small beard and had white hair. His buff body was around the same height as Taehyung and a bit darker than them as well.

They both laughed and then the attention was suddenly Taehyung. The man walked closer to Taehyung and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled brightly at him. Taehyung has almost glared at him right as the man placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Tae, you’ve grown up well! Though never would have thought your parents would let you dye your hair, especially purple of all things,” he laughed in a grizzled voice. 

“Cause they didn’t,” he bluntly said, the man was taken aback. 

“O-oh I see…” he took his hand off Taehyung’s shoulder and Yeonseong quickly went to Taehyung’s side. 

“Tae this is Uncle Konu!” She said cheerfully. 

“Nice seeing you again kid, grew up to look like your father eh?” He looked as if he expected a response. Taehyung glared at him and he quickly laughed nervously. 

Yeonseong was quick to cut in, “Tae why don’t you go upstairs and settle in okay?” He nodded at her and grabbed his things and went up. 

He climbed the wooden stairs and took one last look at them then walked into what he assumed was his room. It’s mostly empty, only a small bed in the corner and a drawer for his clothes. He set all the clothes he had in the drawer, even put some photos on top of it with him and Yeonseong. There were a couple of photos with Minsu, but he didn’t put them up. 

The hallway had led to another room which he assumed was Konu’s room. He took a small glimpse inside to see a blue blanket over the bed and a nice painting of a beach hanging. The hall had plain white walls while the floor was wooden. It wasn’t bad actually, felt a bit empty but it felt like Taehyung can live here nicely. 

When he went back down, Yeonseong and Konu were talking about how they have been. They both seemed good friends even if they haven’t talked in years. Yeonseong told Taehyung she’ll leave a bit later but for now, she wants to go see the school with him. He told her he didn’t want to, but he never won the arguments against her. 

Konu gave them directions, and they both set off, they passed by many trees and few people outside. It was still Spring break so not many kids were out as it was still too cold. Spring break was always boring for Taehyung. He didn’t have much to do after school so without it, he really has nothing to do.

They stopped in the front and got out of the car, the school was honestly huge. A lot bigger than Taehyung’s school from Seoul but that was to be expected in a small town with not many buildings crowding the place up. 

They walked into the school looking around, there were people at the front desk working because school was going to start in a month. They were given a pass to walk around the school with someone to give them a tour. 

The kid’s name was Jungkook, he was on the student council and looked like a nerd. He smiled nervously at them, he was a bit shorter than Taehyung. He wore the school’s uniform and his hair screamed coconut to Taehyung. The boy seemed shy from the way he stood like he was ready to run if they made one quick movement. 

He gave them a tour of the whole school and Taehyung has concluded that he probably will not like this school. The school was mostly normal, a tiny bit different from Seoul’s school but not that much. 

Taehyung could already tell he was going to hate it here, but he hated school in general. He kept a scowling at Jungkook and anytime he would try to talk to him (even if he kept stuttering), Taehyung would glare at him and walk past him. Yeonseong was quick to talk to him instead and Taehyung heard her apologize a few times to him. 

When they finally went through most of the school, Taehyung was ready to get back on the bus and go. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn’t because Yeonseong wouldn’t let him. Yeonseong thanked Jungkook, she and Taehyung both left the school.

“Tae?” she called.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you act that way towards Jungkook?” She asked carefully.

He kept walking towards the car. “I don’t know…” he mumbled.

They both got in the car, she didn’t start up the car yet. “Tae tell me why you acted that way.”

He looked out the window. “I was annoyed…”

“Why were you annoyed?” She asked gently while taking his hand.

“I don’t like this school…” He whispered.

“Tae...you promised me you’ll try…” He didn’t want to break her promise, but he doesn’t want to be here. He looked away from her to stare out the window again. She finally started the car. “How about this, you stay here for one month and if you really hate it then I’ll take you back.” That caught his attention.

He nodded at her. “But you have ‘really’ really hate it to want to come back okay? I don’t want to hear you hate it because it’s boring.” he nodded quickly once again, and she smiled.

They went back to the restaurant, Konu had opened his restaurant and some people were already inside eating. Some were eating ramen while others had soju. Konu asked Taehyung how the school was, he responded with “it was fine.” He didn’t ask anything more.

They spent the rest of the day talking and eating with Konu. He had told a bit about himself, more like how he was doing. He also quickly found out Taehyung is not one to care about conversation and stopped asking him questions after the 5th time he said “yup.” 

Taehyung did hear a bit about their conversation, mostly because they were too loud. Konu talked about growing up with Minsu, he said Minsu used to be a lot brighter. Said Minsu used to crack jokes and was able to befriend anyone. Taehyung called all of those lies but kept himself quiet. 

As time went on, soon Yeonseong had to leave. Taehyung didn’t want her to, he never really liked being far away from her because he’d always end up worrying about her. Konu hugged her tight as she laughed. They had both said goodbye together while still making jokes. She turned to Taehyung and he promptly looked away. 

“Tae…?” She said softly while walking up to him.

“Y-yeah…?” He nervously looked at her.

“I’ll miss you, you know?” She tilted her head and pouted softly at him.

He felt a sinking feeling within him, one that made him want to reach out to his mom. Then, something wet went down his cheek. He blinked, he brought a hand to his cheek and realized that a tear was rolling down. She pouted and frowned, he tried to wipe his own tears, but they didn’t stop. She’d push his hands away and wiped his tears for him. 

“Please don’t cry Tae…” She said tenderly. 

“I’m not crying,” he said through hiccups. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead while she stood on her tiptoes. She hugged him close, and he let himself cry into her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist. 

“You’re still my baby bear…” she gently said.

After wiping his tears, he had to say goodbye. He had pouted when she finally pulled away from him and kissed him again to say goodbye. He saw her enter the car as she waved to him, He didn’t wave back until she already drove off and was out of sight. 

Taehyung went back into the restaurant and saw Konu was cleaning the tables. He looked at him and gave Taehyung a toothy smile. Taehyung looked away and walked up the stairs to get to his room. 

His body felt limp, he didn’t even want to brush his teeth. He fell onto his bed and held the pillow close to as if it was a person. Only a light blanket was wrapped around him. He didn’t feel anything, he had already cried all the tears he had left, so he didn’t feel much. He closed his eyes, he could only hear the small footsteps of Konu walking around downstairs. His warm body held the pillow tighter and soon.

He fell asleep

**—————————————-**

**February 4, 2019**

When he woke up, he expected to see his old room instead of an empty room. While sleeping, it seems like he had thrown his blanket on the floor. He blinked, and he finally realized where he was, he stood up and grabbed a change of clothes.

He went into the bathroom and took a shower, he then brushed his teeth and took a look in the mirror. His purple hair is wet and messy, a bit faded too. He also lost a few pounds it would seem, not looking the greatest. There were scars here and there on his body, most of them from fights.

He walked out of the bathroom and saw rain pouring outside. Rapid droplets hitting his window, It was peaceful. He didn’t mind the rain much, he found it to be more calming and quite pleasant when you aren’t the one caught in the rain. But the rain also reminded him of the memories he wanted to so desperately forget. 

He came downstairs to see Konu setting up the tables, the TV was on talking about recent events. Konu glanced up and looked at him, he greeted Taehyung a good morning and Taehyung simply looked away. He was a bit hungry so Taehyung went to the fridge to find something to eat.

“Kid if you want something, you can have some leftover ramen,” Konu suggested and Taehyung tiredly nodded.

He grabbed out the cold bow full of ramen and put it in the microwave. Waiting for it to heat up, Taehyung took notice of the notes on the fridge. A lot of it was reminders and what to buy, some others were small notes that seemed like a motivator. One of them caught Taehyung’s eye which was a note written by Yeonseong saying “keep it up!” 

Konu took notice of him looking at the notes when the beeping of the microwave long ago stopped. He patted him on the back. “Your mom used to write these notes to me and your father. I did notice when she’d put little hearts or cute drawings when your father read them.”

Konu sighed. “Ah, I feel sorry for you and your mother. My brother used to be a great man but...never mind that you go eat your food.”

He finished setting up and went to grab an apron. Taehyung stared at him before taking a seat down and blew on his noodles, so he didn't burn himself. 

“Kid, do you mind if you can buy me stuff from the supermarket after you’re done eating?” He asked him. Taehyung wanted to say no, but he knew Yeonseong would scold him for that, so he agreed nonetheless with a small nod. 

After He was done eating, Konu gave him directions to the supermarket. Taehyung grabbed his hoodie from his room and Konu gave him an umbrella and some money. Right as he was about to leave, Konu stopped him.

“Say, kid...stay safe okay? There has been a lot of crime recently so don’t do anything reckless.” Taehyung was still annoyed by the fact he kept calling him kid but Taehyung nodded once again and finally left.

Taehyung slightly remembered the direction Konu gave him but it was nice to look around the neighborhood as he is going to stay here for a while. It was slightly chilly, the rain was hitting his umbrella lightly. The road was wet, he made sure to stay away from upcoming cars, so he wouldn't get drenched. 

The scenery was nice, he could see the rice fields clearly, and he was able to see above the houses as he walked down. He walked down the slippery road, one wrong step, and he could slip and fall down. He walked peacefully and soon he could see the supermarket from afar. 

As he got closer, he was passing by two adults who had a folder in one of their hands. One looked to be quite young with a fit body and a walk that looked like he was confident. The other was an older man, maybe around 50 years or so. As Taehyung was passing them, he had heard a bit of their conversation.

“A missing person case? Something like that doesn’t happen around here…” The younger one said.

“Maybe the girl ran away... I don’t know…” The older man huffed. “We still have more important stuff to solve.”

The younger one had looked unsure but nodded nonetheless. Taehyung passed them without making eye contact, it would seem like they’re police officers. 

_ A missing person? That’s quite interesting. _

He soon came to the front of the supermarket, few cars were parked and it doesn’t seem very busy. He walked through the doors and was finally out of the cold rain. It was quiet when he walked in, only sounds of people quietly talking were heard. 

The background music was playing whatever new songs that came out. Taehyung walked through the store looking at the types of food they have. Looking aisles up and down, he spotted a row of cans that had spelled out something. “Ur mom,” it spelled. 

As he was looking through the many shelves, he heard footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees a girl with straight black hair and bangs reaching her eyebrows. She had sharp eyes and looked a bit intimidating. 

He was about to walk out of the aisle then he saw her try to reach something. She was in her tippy toes and tired jumping a few times to reach a chip bag. Taehyung thought it was amusing, he went up behind her and grabbed the chip bags for her. 

“Oh! Thank you so much!” She jumps, surprised by Taehyung, and excited for her chips. 

“No problem,” Taehyung says as he was already walking away. 

“I’ve never seen you around, new here?” She asks, tilting her head cutely. 

Taehyung turns his head back and scratches the back of his head. “Uhh yeah… only been here a day.”

“It seems like you’ve come a bad time though…” She mumbles. 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You heard that missing person case?” Taehyung nods his head. “I heard someone else might be next…”

“Who?” Taehyung questions. 

“Hmm don’t know.” She shrugs. 

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Well, we only have one person who went missing. For all, we know she just ran away.”

He hears the girl giggle. “Irene wouldn’t run away, she isn't the type to do that. Though I’m almost glad she’s gone… she wasn’t the nicest person you know?

Taehyung frowned. 

“Sorry, I don’t exactly like her,” the girl says with a sweet voice. 

Taehyung scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I see that…”

“Well, I best be going. My parents might get worried if I stay out too long. Goodbye!” He watched her as she left the aisle and went to pay for her stuff. 

Wondering what the deal is with that girl, he shrugs and continues looking for what he needs. Konu gave him a small note of what to get, he took it out and read it. Taehyung just needed to get some vegetables and meat.

He walked around the store looking for the vegetable area and just when he found it, he saw Jungkook and someone else with him. 

He hid behind the aisle and peaked at them. Jungkook was with a man a bit older than him. He was a bit taller too and had the same colored hair. He looked similar to Jungkook, probably his brother Taehyung assumed. 

Taehyung heard them talking about something, but they were too far away to hear exactly what they were saying. The other man said something and Jungkook proceeded to try to smack him. Suddenly they were laughing about something and tried to shush each other but grew to laugh even more.  _ Seems like they share one brain cell… _

Taehyung saw the other lean in and whispered something to Jungkook. Just as he was pulling away, Jungkook yelled, “KYONGSU!” It was quite loud and the  other man Kyongsu was immediately covering Jungkook’s mouth from being too loud. They were whispering and both seemed really into what they were talking about. It was quite amusing as well.

Taehyung grew tired of waiting for them to walk away which seems like it’s not going to happen for a while. He said ‘fuck it’ and walked towards, making sure not to make eye contact. He could tell they both noticed him and Jungkook especially recognized him. 

Taehyung quickly tried to grab what he needed but realized that there’s one vegetable he needed to get and Jungkook was the way, so he couldn't get it. Taehyung was tempted to ask him to move but that’ll be awkward, so he left without getting it. 

_ Hopefully, Konu won’t mind _

Taehyung rushed to get out of the store to hopefully not run into Jungkook and Kyongsu again. Just when he bought everything it seemed like Jungkook and Kyongsu were leaving the store too and were going to the path Taehyung took to come here. 

Not wanting to awkwardly walk behind them, he took a different path. He wasn’t sure if it would lead to his house and knew there’s a high chance that he could get lost. Saying ‘fuck it’ once more and headed a different way. 

It was still raining and it felt colder, Taehyung started to feel annoyed. It doesn’t help that he has to help Konu with his restaurant when he gets back. As he was walking back, he saw a brown box left under a tree.

It seemed to already be drenched in as the tree didn’t give much protection. Taehyung was going to walk past it, but he heard a small bark. He turned around and heard another bark, he walked over to the box and peered in. He saw a small pure white dog inside, its fur was wet and its food bowl was empty. 

It looked up at him and growled, Taehyung was used to animals growling at him. Probably because he doesn't look friendly to them. He then heard the dog sneeze and Taehyung immediately put the umbrella over the box as he crouched down. 

The rain hit his head then more rain droplets started to go over his whole body. He hurriedly took off his hoodie and carefully wrapped it around the dog. His hair was drenched and his clothes were starting to stick to him. 

He didn’t have any food for the dog, and he wasn’t sure if he could bring it back home. He doesn’t know if Konu would be okay with that, but he didn’t want to leave the dog. Maybe he could go back to the supermarket and buy something for the dog but the supermarket doesn’t sell dog food. 

Taehyung tried to think hard about what to do and just then he felt the rain stop raining on him. He looked up and saw an umbrella over his head. He turned to the side to see Jungkook holding the umbrella over his head. Taehyung just stared at him with wide eyes and Jungkook smiled slightly. 

He crouched down next to Taehyung and took something out of his bag, it was a small bone-shaped dog treat. He put it in front of the dog and the dog took it immediately, Jungkook smiled and laughed. 

Taehyung was going to leave but Jungkook then suddenly grabbed the hem of his shirt. Taehyung looked back with a confused face.

“Uh… stay?” Jungkook asked him as he fidgeted with his shirt.

“Why?” Taehyung questioned him.

“Don’t you want to feed him?” He pointed to the dog in the box that was devouring the treat.

“I don’t have any dog treats,” Taehyung simply said.

“I’m talking about using the treats I bought to feed him.” Jungkook explained making Taehyung let out a small ‘oh.’

Jungkook dug his hand in his bag once again and took out another dog treat. He handed it to Taehyung, and he hesitantly put it in the box. The dog once again devoured it and Taehyung heard Jungkook coo at it.

“Do you want to pet him?” Jungkook asked him and Taehyung stammered. He tried to explain that animals don’t like him but Jungkook already started to stick his hands in the box and placed the dog in his lap. 

The dog snuggled into him and rested against him. Jungkook petted him and looked at Taehyung again to see if he wanted to pet it. Taehyung gave him an unsure look but Jungkook took his hand and led it to the dog’s head. Taehyung slightly panicked and was about to pull away but the dog didn’t seem to mind. 

He slowly got used to petting the dog and Jungkook let go of his hand as Taehyung scouted closer to pet it more. Taehyung tried not to coo at it as he didn't want Jungkook to see him like this but the dog was so fluffy and looked so cute.

“Do you want to hold it?” Taehyung’s eyes widened and nodded furiously. He took the dog from his lap and put it in Taehyung’s. He was still at first when Jungkook put it in his lap and Taehyung only started to move when the dog got comfortable.

Taehyung had let out a small gasp as the dog seemed comfortable. He honestly wanted to keep the dog for himself, but he still wasn’t sure if Konu would accept that and if this was Jungkook’s dog. Even if it was, what’s it doing in a box outside? Also, what is its name?

“What’s his name?” Taehyung asked Jungkook, remembering he’s right there.

“Oh uh, I haven’t chosen one for him yet. He’s not mines anyway, I’m just taking care of him until someone takes him…” he pouted a bit.

“Why not name him…” Taehyung tried to think and then just like a light bulb I thought of one. “How about Incheon?” Taehyung asked him excitedly, voice still quiet.

“...like the city…?” Jungkook chuckled.

Taehyung blushed. “Ah… w-well…”

Jungkook smiled, his white teeth showing. “I like it!”

Taehyung paused but then smiled slightly and went back to petting Incheon. As he was petting Incheon, Taehyung noticed that Jungkook was staring at him. Not exactly at him but at his arms.

Taehyung looked down to see that his scars were showing, he quickly tried to cover them with the dog’s fur. He looked back at Jungkook who had a slightly concerned look but looked at the dog instead.

Taehyung sat and petted the dog for a few more minutes, gasping when the dog would move slightly or barked out of happiness. He was almost afraid the dog would suddenly get up and not like him anymore. As he was petting the dog more, he suddenly remembered-

“Ah! I forgot! I need to get back home!” Jungkook looked surprised at Taehyung’s sudden outburst. He carefully handed Incheon to Jungkook and was about to turn away before Jungkook asked him about his umbrella.

“Incheon can keep it until I come back for it, I don’t want him to get wet,” Jungkook looked surprised by Taehyung’s response. 

“I can take him home for tonight, so he doesn’t get sick,” Jungkook suggested, “and you can keep your umbrella.”

“You don’t have too, I can just run home…” Taehyung mumbled. 

Jungkook shook his head and took Incheon into his arms and handed Taehyung’s umbrella to him. Taehyung silently thanked him and was about to walk home but then Jungkook came walking beside him.

“Do you mind if I walk you home?” He had asked Taehyung, throwing him off-guard. 

He stammered but Jungkook already started to walk, Taehyung grumbled quietly before rushing to catch up. They walked in silence, Taehyung wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure why Jungkook was being nice to him even though he kept glaring at him when he was giving him and Yeonseong a tour of the school.  _ Maybe he has a motive _

“How is Gyeongsan?” Jungkook suddenly asked Taehyung, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Oh um it’s fine I guess...haven’t stayed here for that long to say if I like it or not…” He heard Jungkook hum.

“Where are you from?”

“I’m from Seoul,” he said softly while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I’ve never been there before, heard it’s an amazing place,” Jungkook gushed.

Seems like Incheon agrees from the way he barks happily. Taehyung wanted to pet the dog again. 

Taehyung grumbled. “It’s not that great, quite shitty actually.”

Jungkook was stunned, “oh...how is it bad?”

“People are boring there, plus everything looks the same…'' He bitterly said.

“Oh…” 

They walked the rest of the way to his place in silence. Taehyung stopped in front of the restaurant and was about to open the door before Jungkook asked, “this is a restaurant, I thought you were going home?”

“I live here,” Taehyung plainly said and Jungkook looked taken aback once again. They walked through the door to see people already inside eating. Konu was serving a guy soju as they walked closer. Taehyung entered and walked past Konu without saying anything.

“Ay, kid you’re not even going to say hi!” He scolded lightly. “Also why are your clothes wet?” He asked but Taehyung just went into the kitchen to put the vegetables and meat he bought into the fridge. He walked out to see Jungkook was still standing there talking with Konu.

“Hey Jungkook, what are you doing here?” He heard Konu ask. Taehyung was surprised by the fact Konu knew him.

“I just came to walk Taehyung home,” Jungkook explained.

Konu nodded. “Do you want to eat something?” 

Jungkook thought about it but ended up shaking his head ‘no.’ He said he needed to get back home, Konu said goodbye to him. 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung and said goodbye, Taehyung gave him a quiet goodbye to him and Incheon as they left. He turned and smiled at Taehyung before he closed the door. Taehyung went to sit down at the table, the TV was on and was playing the news.

“Last week a former high school student from Yeonsan went missing. Their name was Bae Joohyun, also known as “Irene” by her peers. Was last seen at a store before walking home. Police officials say they are looking for her,” the reporter said on the screen.

The screen showed her full name as well as other information about her. She came to Taehyung’s new school and was about the same age as him. He wonders what she was like? How are her family and friends feeling?  _ Poor girl hopefully, she’s somewhat okay _

“Say Tae,” Konu suddenly said.

Taehyung looked up at him.

“If you see anything dangerous, don’t be afraid to run. It’s okay to not fight.” He said it in a serious voice. Taehyung was confused as to why he was telling him this, but he nodded nonetheless.

Konu then placed money in front of him, “this is thanks for going to the supermarket for me.” Taehyung nodded and took the money. 

Taehyung took it and went upstairs to put it in his drawer. He quickly went back downstairs to help Konu with making food. He explained to Taehyung how to make certain dishes and by the time he finished learning everything, It was already late.

Taehyung was exhausted by today and told Konu he was going to bed. Konu said goodnight to him and Taehyung said it back. He walked upstairs and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Taehyung crawled into his bed and was finally able to sleep. 

The soft feeling of covers was already enough to make him close his eyes and soon he fell asleep.

  
  



	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ “Maybe I, I can never fly _

_ I can’t fly like the flower petals over there _

_ Or as though I have wings _

_ Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky _

_ Still, I want to stretch my hand out _

_ I want to run, just a bit more” _

_ Awake- BTS _

**—————————————-**

For the next few days, Taehyung worked nonstop at Konu’s restaurant. From constantly having to wash the dishes to prepping dishes, it was honestly hell. Still, he made sure not to complain much to Konu. 

All Konu heard was quiet grumbles but Taehyung did the work nonetheless. Konu did give him long breaks, and he gave him half of the tip when work was over, so he guesses it isn’t that bad. He did question how Konu does this almost every day.

During these few days, Jungkook came over almost every day. He also brought some of his friends and introduced them to Taehyung but Taehyung tried his best not to say much.

It was weird seeing Jungkook having a bowl of ramen when Taehyung comes downstairs after waking up. Jungkook waved at him but Taehyung just blinks confusingly at him. 

“Hey, Tae!” He greeted him and Taehyung gave him a small awkward nod back.

Pretty sure he stayed here for a little more than an hour and even ordered more things after he ate his ramen. Taehyung heard him talk to Konu a few times, and they seem like they knew each other well. He wanted to ask Konu why he knows Jungkook but didn’t want to while Jungkook is still here. 

One thing Taehyung learned about Jungkook is how chatty he is. The whole time he was here, he kept trying to talk to him and only shut up when Taehyung had to take someone else’s order. 

Sometimes, he would ask Taehyung weird questions like “what’s your opinion on communism?” Taehyung didn’t answer him on that one.

The TV was on and playing whatever news, Taehyung listened to it a few times so it seems like he was listening to Jungkook when he wasn’t. Though, Jungkook ended up pouting when he realized Taehyung wasn’t listening and even had Konu scold him. A brat he is Taehyung have concluded.

He looked at his phone, Jungkook suddenly said he had to go, he said goodbye to Konu and gave Taehyung a wink before leaving. Taehyung stood there with wide eyes and blinked a couple of times before realizing he still has a job to do. 

**—————————————-**

**February 5, 2019**

A month left until school starts, and today Jungkook came in with one of his friends. Taehyung had already forgotten his name in the first few seconds he met him, but he knows that he reminds him of a cat and is quite quiet. 

He didn’t say much to Taehyung either which he was kind of glad for. Mr. Cat also seemed a bit older than Jungkook. He also looked exhausted which Taehyung can relate too.

They had both sat at the nearest table to Taehyung and while he was taking their orders, Jungkook was asking about his day. Taehyung told him it was fine and left quickly to have Konu make their food. 

Taehyung was watching the TV but then Jungkook suddenly called his name, scaring him. He jumped a bit and spun his head to see Jungkook giggling. Taehyung saw the cat dude scold him which Taehyung wished he was a bit harsher, but he’s happy with what he has. Taehyung walked over to both of them, Jungkook suddenly thanked him.

“Why?” Taehyung had asked, voice soft.

“I just wanted to thank you,” he smiled brightly. Taehyung almost feels like he needs sunglasses.

“Thank me for what?” All Taehyung remembers is trying not to talk to him and glaring at him.  _ There isn’t much you can thank me for. _

“For protecting Incheon the other day.”

“Oh,” warmth slowly crept onto Taehyung’s face, and he quickly turned away. “Oh yeah, y-you’re welcome…” Taehyung stuttered out. 

Jungkook proceeded to talk to more, Taehyung was wondering if the cat man had anything to say as he was silently sipping his tea and watching them talk. Taehyung had nothing against it but it was kind of weird how he just watched them talk without saying anything. It made him question if he’s just a ghost, and he’s able to see him.

Taking a better look, his skin was quite pale. He wore a simple black shirt and blue jeans, had a green coat on and it was a little intimidating. He also had very uncommon and almost white-blonde hair but it fit him quite well. Though his hair must be fried from the bleach. 

Jungkook then said he had to use the bathroom and left Taehyung alone with the cat man. Taehyung saw the cat man look at me with an intimidating stare that felt like he was looking into his soul. Taehyung was going to leave but then he finally talked. 

“Are you from Daegu?” The man asked in a surprisingly soft-spoken voice. His voice was quite soft and almost tender. It almost made it seem like he was mumbling.

Taehyung was surprised that he somehow knew that. “Uh, I am...how did you know that?” Taehyung awkwardly asked him. 

“You have a slight accent,” he plainly said. 

“Oh! Though I learned to cover it while living in Seoul…” He scratched the back of his 

neck.

“I’m from Daegu as well,” he said and Taehyung blinked in surprise. “You lived in Seoul before coming here right?” He asked him and Taehyung nodded.

“Only been there once but it was only for a day, is it a nice place?” He asked him, and he seemed generously interested and even smiled slightly. His smile was surprisingly sweet, kind of made Taehyung feel bad that he thought he was a scary guy. 

He told him the same thing he told Jungkook, he nodded and took a sip of his tea like he was some sort of grandpa. He asked Taehyung a few other questions about his life, one of them was asking about his relation to Konu. Said he didn’t know Konu had a son, Taehyung hurriedly told him Konu is just his uncle. 

“Ah, no wonder...you act too differently.”

He also talked about someone named “Hoseok” to him. It seems like Yoongi cherishes this person as his eyes light up when talking about them. He had talked about how this person is great at dancing, is a ray of literal sunshine, and how he can’t live without him. Taehyung can only assume this person must be the perfect human if what he’s saying is true. 

He asked about Taehyung’s hair as well, he told him he did it himself and Yoongi said it wasn’t bad. A warm feeling bubbled inside of Taehyung after that, Taehyung started to be proud of his faded purple hair. 

Taehyung also asked Yoongi about his hair, he said he just wanted to try it, and he ended up liking it. He did say that his hair feels like a broom now so not the greatest thing but at least it looks nice. 

Shortly after, Jungkook came back and proceeded to talk about how long it took him to use the bathroom in which Yoongi and Taehyung gave him a disgusted look. He laughed while Yoongi and Taehyung stared at each other both before giving Jungkook a disappointed look. 

They stayed for quite a long time, it was a slow day so not many people came. Which gave Taehyung more time to talk to them, he can say that he kind of enjoyed his time with them. 

He had pouted a bit when they said they had to leave, Taehyung tried his best to seem like he wasn’t sad. He had thought he did a good job hiding it, but Jungkook came up to him and said he’ll come back again tomorrow.

“Cheer up okay? I promise I’ll come back tomorrow.” Red exploded on Taehyung’s face as he tried his best to tell them he wasn’t sad but it came out as a stuttering mess.

Taehyung heard Jungkook giggle and Yoongi was smiling before patting his back and said, “see you later kid.” They both said goodbye and left the restaurant, Taehyung only waved back when they had already shut the door. He sighed and went back to clean the table they were on.

While he was clearing the table, he saw a tiny white note. He picked it up and saw small handwriting on it saying “text me” with a smiley face. It had a phone number right under it. Luckily for Taehyung, he doesn’t have a phone, and he’s not willing to use their family phone either. He was going to throw it away but felt a little guilty, he huffed and just stuffed it in his pocket. 

**—————————————-**

**February 6, 2019**

The next day, Jungkook kept his promise and came back once again. This time he brought two other friends with him. Sadly Yoongi didn’t come, a part of Taehyung hoped he'd come. He even asked Jungkook why Yoongi didn’t come and proceeded to tease him.

The two friends he brought were named Namjoon and Jimin. This time Taehyung remembered. Jimin was by far the shortest and was as short as Yoongi, Jungkook also introduced Jimin as the “short one” to Taehyung. Taehyung felt like he almost saw a murder attempt after Jungkook said that. Taehyung always knew the short ones were evil, which made sense why he didn’t like kids.

Jimin also had a bright smile, Taehyung felt like he needed to constantly have glasses now that Jungkook and Jimin are together. Jimin reminded him of a fairy at first but after seeing his murder attempt he thinks he’s an angry fireball. Probably waiting for the right moment to kill Jungkook. 

He had black hair and was wearing casual black and a red striped shirt that was tucked into his black jeans. He also had piercings that looked far better on him than any girl that Taehyung has seen. 

Namjoon, on the other hand, was by far the tallest out of all of them. He wasn’t like a giant, but he was pretty big. He had glasses on and was wearing a long coat. His whole vibe honestly looked a bit cool but Taehyung didn’t say that out loud. He greeted him with a smile and Taehyung could see the dimples on his face. 

He would be lying if he’d say he didn’t want to poke them. Jungkook introduced him to Taehyung as the “smart one” which made Jimin complain to him again. All Taehyung saw was Namjoon looking tiredly at them but then smiling.

After Taehyung took their orders Jungkook called him over and started to ask him more questions and quickly Jimin joined in too. Namjoon would say something a few times, but he was a bit quieter than Jimin and Jungkook. 

Jimin had asked where Taehyung was from and Taehyung proceeded to tell them he was from Daegu. Jimin then told Taehyung he and Jungkook were from Busan.  _ Ah no wonder Jimin had an accent when he was yelling _

While they were eating and talking to Taehyung, Namjoon accidentally spilled his cup of water. As much as Taehyung was annoyed by the fact he had to clean it, Namjoon kept apologizing and Taehyung felt a little bad. Jimin, on the other hand, was busy asking him questions when Jungkook wasn’t and vice-versa. 

Jimin had asked Taehyung a few things about his life, like what hobbies he had. Taehyung didn’t have a hobby but lied and said he does art. They suddenly were very interested and Jimin asked if they’ll ever see his drawings. Taehyung couldn’t say no to the type of faces they were making, especially Jungkook, and so he sighed and nodded. 

“You know I draw too!” Jungkook excitedly said which surprised him. 

He took out a small sketchbook and showed his drawings. They honestly blasted Taehyung away with how muscular all the guys he drew were. He also drew somewhat dark stuff and just drew very impressive things. 

Though his drawings are quite different from what he looks like. Taehyung certainly didn’t expect those drawings from a person who has a babyface. _ Then again his boots look like they’re ready to kill _

Jimin told Taehyung that he dances and is on the dance team with one of their other friends. He showed him one of his dances that he recorded on the phone and all Taehyung could say was  _ ‘damn.’  _ The dance was elegant but it was both loud and demanding. His stage presence was no joke and made Taehyung question how people can be so talented. 

A part of him wished he could have seen this in person but then Jimin asked him if he wants to see his next performance. Taehyung hurriedly nodded his head as Jimin laughed and gave Taehyung the thumbs-up. 

Namjoon then told Taehyung he makes music as a hobby and wants to be a producer in the future. He then showed him one of his songs and once again Taehyung was blown away. The song was calming and Taehyung realized it wasn’t in Korean. 

He explained how he can speak English and that amazed him again. He showed other songs that he produced, some were just samples while others fully finished songs. Namjoon showed Taehyung one song that had someone singing and it wasn’t Namjoon.

“Haha! That’s my voice!” Jungkook proudly exclaimed, making Taehyung’s mouth drop open.

“T-that’s you…?” 

“Yup! Are you impressed?” He smugly asked and Taehyung immediately took back everything he said. For someone as talented as him, he sure is a brat.

The three of them are so talented, Taehyung felt as though they were some type of celebrity. He almost felt intimidated by them, it makes it worse how he has nothing while it seems like they got everything. 

Part of Taehyung now looks up to them a bit. They seem like such talented people, which makes him question where he stands in the mix. There isn’t much about him that could be considered impressive. 

As they were talking, Taehyung could hear the TV playing in the background. He took a second to look up at the screen to see the news lady talk about the recent missing student. It reminded me of Minsu and his cases. How he solved so many of them and yet that was the reason for his downfall. 

“Ah Tae!” He suddenly hears from Jungkook, pulling him back from his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you want to see Incheon again?” He asked him and that caught his ear. “We’re going to hang out today, and we’ve decided to go to the park,” Jungkook declared.

“Wait, we are?” Jimin had asked, looking confused.

“When did we decide this?” Namjoon questioned with a slight smile. 

“Oh shut up you two, we have decided and Tae you’re coming with us.” 

“Do I have a say on the matter?” Taehyung asked.

“Nope!” Jungkook responded with popping the ‘p.’

Taehyung sighed and shrugged his shoulders, it would seem like he has no choice but to go them. They then started to argue about where they were going to hang out as it seems like Jimin and Namjoon didn’t want to go to the park. 

They seemed pretty heated about the issue and Taehyung took the chance to walk away, so he can finally breathe. He went into the kitchen to see Konu cleaning the place up. 

Konu grinned. “What lively friends you have.”

“W-wait they aren’t-”

“If you wanted to go hang out with them then I could have let you finish work early then.”

“Wait you don’t have too-”

“Here kid, go take off your apron and go hang out with them. I’ll force you too if you don’t,” he joked with a chuckle. 

Taehyung stood there for a second before tiredly huffing and took off his apron. He came out of the kitchen, and he instantly heard Jungkook call his name. Taehyung slumped his shoulder and mentally prepared himself. 

He walked over to their table and for some reason, he saw pieces of food scattered on the table and their clothes. It looked like they had a small food fight.

Part of him screamed thinking he had to clean the table once again. He understood why Jimin wanted to kill Jungkook so much. 

“I was wondering where you went and uh- where’s your apron?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Taehyung could see sauce wiped on his face still. 

“Konu told me I could finish early, though I have nothing to do.”

“Really?!” His eyes instantly lit up. 

He nodded. “Come hang out with us then!”

“No,” Taehyung said sharply. 

His face faltered and he pouted. “Why not?” He whined. 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Don’t feel like it.”

He looked up at Taehyung with a pout and his face looked like a begging puppy. Taehyung knows it’s a trap but damn he wouldn’t want him to make a face like that. They kept eye contact like it was a challenge, he still had his pout and gave Taehyung puppy eyes. 

Taehyung could feel his eyes twitch as it almost seems like Jungkook’s face is somehow getting cuter while also making him want to protect him in such an extreme way. Taehyung tried to keep eye contact, but he can tell he was struggling. A few moments later, Taehyung blinked and Jungkook screamed in celebration.  _ God, I hate brats... _

“I won which means you’re coming with us!” He announced loudly. 

“Yeah yeah, sure whatever,” Taehyung brushed him off, and out of nowhere, Jungkook suddenly hugged him. 

Taehyung tried to wiggle him off, but he wouldn’t budge. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?!” Taehyung screamed as Jungkook held tightly. He even lifted Taehyung while swinging him around like Taehyung weighs nothing. 

Taehyung has never met such an affectionate person before. He especially never had someone be so close to him either, his face suddenly became way too hot. He quickly slapped his hands over his face hoping that everyone else wouldn't see. Jungkook finally put him down and Taehyung could hear him giggling. 

He then suddenly stopped, “Hey...are you okay?” He placed his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder and tried to turn him around, but he resisted. Jungkook asked him if he was okay again with a softer voice and was even closer.

“H-hey...did I go too far?” Jungkook asked quietly while crouching down next to him.

Just as Jungkook inched closer, Taehyung finally took his hands out of his face and looked at him. Taehyung could see Jungkook’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raised. Taehyung frowned at him, not knowing how he looked to Jungkook.

“Sorry… I’m just not used to affection like that…”

“Oh! I’m so sorry-”

“But! I think… I think I could get used to it,” Taehyung confessed with a red face.

He saw Jungkook’s eyes light up and his mouth turning into a smile. Jungkook ended up knocking his shoulders with him, Taehyung felt better.

Taehyung huffed. “If we’re going to go to the park then we shouldn’t stay here any longer.”

“Wait but I don’t want to go to the park,” Namjoon said.

“Neither do I,” Jimin agreed while raising his hand.

Jungkook pouted at them before rolling his eyes. “Fine let’s go hang out at Joon’s place.”

“Why mine?!” Namjoon complained, he shifted in his seat to face Jungkook.

“It’s either your place or the park! I take no for an answer! Plus we need to go to Joon’s place to get Incheon if we want to go to the park.” Jungkook huffed and has already got up and started to walk out the door.

Taehyung questioned why Incheon is at Namjoon’s house but Namjoon had already placed a 50,000 won bill before rushing after Jungkook. Taehyung could still hear him complaining outside, he and Jimin could see them in the window. Jimin sighed and shrugged at Taehyung, they both headed outside where they could see Jungkook and Namjoon arguing. 

“Ah what a brat Jungkook is,” Jimin said but said it like he was proud.

They followed closely behind them, Taehyung tried to separate them but Jimin stopped him saying he wanted to watch this. He also said it’s very common for them to argue, he told Taehyung not to worry too much about it. Taehyung looked back at Jungkook, and he looked as if he was a prince getting whatever he wanted.  _ Oh, how sad...Namjoon the peasant... _

As Namjoon was trying to convince Jungkook not to go to the park or his house, Jungkook then cut in. “Is Yoongi home?” He suddenly asked. Taehyung's ears perked up as he heard Yoongi’s name. 

Namjoon blinked and sighed at him, probably because Jungkook didn’t listen to a thing he was saying. “He said he’ll be out for most of the today, so he probably won’t be home for a while,” Jungkook hummed.

“Wait, Yoongi and Namjoon live together?” Taehyung asked Jimin next to him.

He nodded his head. “Have been for the past couple years.”

“Why is Incheon at Namjoon’s place then?” 

“Jungkook’s mom didn’t allow him to keep it at their house and went to Namjoon and demanded he and Yoongi keep him for the time being,” Jimin explained while sighing at Jungkook.

“You know, I kind of expected that,” Taehyung joked and Jimin threw his head back and laughed.

He talked with Jimin some more but then he saw a pair of red shoes hanging from the power line again. They were different shoes this time, the last being white. Taehyung wondered how they got up there and why they were up there. He turned away, not thinking much 

Taehyung saw Namjoon and Jungkook stop at a small apartment complex, they all walked up the stairs and stood in front of a gray door. Namjoon used his key and opened the door and let everyone in.

Jungkook instantly went to his fridge and proceeded to take the banana milk that was in there. Namjoon had looked like he was already used to this and plopped down on the gray couch they had in the living room.

His apartment looked like a normal one, not much furniture in the living room and not much stuff in the kitchen either. Though there were pages of paper everywhere, Taehyung picked one up which was on the living room table. In messy writing, it had weird words that don’t remotely make sense but then again it’s written in awful handwriting. 

Namjoon then grabbed it from his hands. “Don't touch that,” he swiftly said then went and threw it in the trash. 

“Where’s Incheon?” Jimin asked while taking a seat in the living room table.

“Well, he must be somewhere…” Jungkook said with the banana milk straw in his mouth.

“Tae! Go find him for us!” Jungkook ordered, shooing me away.

“Huh? Why me? Incheon doesn’t even like me that much…” Taehyung pouted. 

“Just go!” He softly pushed Taehyung.

“Probably would scare Incheon just by looking at him...” Taehyung grumbled as he started to look around. 

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to open the doors to the bedrooms as that would be an invasion of privacy but it seems like Namjoon doesn’t care much. Taehyung hesitantly opened the door nearest to the bathroom. 

As it opened slightly, Taehyung’s mouth then hung open. His eyes widened as the door opened all the way, he saw someone on top of Yoongi and Yoongi is topless. Their hair was messed up and they were breathing heavily. 

Yoongi and the man on top of Yoongi spun their heads around to look at me. Yoongi’s face was flushed red and his lips were swollen, the man on top of him had messed up hair and wrinkled clothes. The color on their faces was instantly drained. 

“UH S-SORRY!” Taehyung instantly slammed the door closed, he ran back to the living room to see Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh...you good?” Namjoon asked with a tilted head.

He had to catch his breath. “Umm kind of?” 

“Is Yoongi home?” Jimin asked, walking closer to him.

“Jesus looks like he’s seen a ghost,” he heard Jungkook say in the kitchen.

“Oh he’s home alright, maybe we should come back later…” Taehyung silently pleaded for them to agree.

They then heard the door open and out stepped Yoongi with the other man. Taehyung was thankful that Yoongi put back his shirt on, but he thinks he will never get that image out of Taehyung’s head. The other man was a bit taller than Yoongi, had brown hair, high cheekbones, and a sharp nose.

“Oh hey Hobi! Didn’t know you’ll be here,” Jimin greeted, waving at him.

“Haha yeah…” He said while scratching the back of his head. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing here?” Yoongi asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

“Wanted to hang out here for a bit since both of them didn’t want to go to the park.” Jungkook pointed to Jimin and Namjoon. 

“Ah, I see…” The one named ‘Hobi’ said.

“Well, what do you guys want to do?” Namjoon asked.

“Is Jin working? Can we call him to come over and ask him to bring his switch games?” Jungkook asked and Jimin went to call him.

_ Ah, great more people… _

“While you’re calling him, Taehyung can I speak to you privately?” Yoongi asked him, Taehyung had already started to panic.  _ They probably want to kill me… _

“Haha yeah sure…” he said in a shaky voice. 

He followed quietly behind him as they stepped back into what he assumed was Yoongi’s room, Hobi was left in the living room. Yoongi closed the door behind them and sat on the bed. 

He then patted the seat next to him, Taehyung realized that if he were to sit down then he would be in the same place Yoongi was when Hobi was on top of him. Taehyung politely refused using his hand, and he could see Yoongi’s face and realized why he refused. 

He then gave Taehyung a chair that was in front of his computer desk, and Taehyung finally sat down. He looked a bit around the room trying not to look Yoongi in the eyes. 

Taehyung could see the various picture frames in the room full of photos of everyone including a few others he doesn’t know. He also had a few pieces of paper around, looked similar to Namjoon’s but in better handwriting. Most of his stuff was black though, only a few items were colored. 

He also had speakers and a piano in his room. Part of Taehyung wanted to ask about the piano but it’s probably not the time. He tried to look closely at the papers, he could see words, maybe sentences, and then he realized it’s lyrics. 

_ He’s probably a producer like Namjoon, I wonder what his songs sound like? _

“So... I need you to ask you something?” Yoongi then said after a bit of awkward silence. Taehyung slowly nodded his head. “Are in any way homophobic?” Yoongi asked, looking away while scratching his arm.

Taehyung was a bit surprised by the question. “Uh I- I never really thought about that stuff...like don’t get me wrong I have no problems with you and another man but I never saw anything like that before so it’s a shock to me kind of?” Yeonseong never told him about this stuff nor did he listen to other people to know enough about it. 

“I swear I’m not! I just might need to process it?” Taehyung hoped that Yoongi could understand him, it’s not like he wants Yoongi to dislike him now.

“It’s fine really! I’m sure you weren’t expecting to see... _ that _ today but I’m thankful you’re willing to process it.” He gave a one-sided smile and Taehyung mentally let out a sigh of relief.

“Do the others know?” 

“Hoseok and I haven’t told them yet…” He looked down and bit his lip.  _ Oh, so that’s the Hoseok he talked about... _

“Are they....?”

“Oh! God’s no! I just-... I’m not ready to tell them…” He brought his legs up to his chest, he looked small and frail.

“It must be a scary thing then...having to hide it from everyone... I really am sorry for seeing that though. I’m sure we both wished we hadn't…” Taehyung chucked trying to cheer him up a bit.

He gave Taehyung a lopsided smile. “Can you not tell anyone then? I don’t want them to be angry if they heard from someone else and not me or Hoseok.”

“Of course!”

“I hope Hoseok and I can trust you and I hope we can get to know each other more. I enjoyed talking with you last time, so I hope we become good friends.” This time, he gave Taehyung a full smile. 

“Uh y-yeah! That would be great.” Taehyung mentally beamed.

They both got up and left his room. Taehyung was about to walk into the living room but then remembered he came here for Incheon. He opened the other door that was down the hall to see Incheon on top of a pillow with a tiny blue blanket on him. His pure white body was laying down comfortable, his fluffy tail was wrapped around his body.

He was sleeping peacefully but then slowly opened his eyes after he got a bit closer to him. He looked me in the eyes and shook his body before getting up and walking past me to the living room. Taehyung watched him run over to Jungkook who was sitting in front of the TV with Jimin and someone else next to him. 

They were playing Super Smash Bros and Jungkook was playing Lucina and chased after anyone who came anywhere close to him. Namjoon had already died and it looks like he was playing the villager. Taehyung then noticed someone else sitting on the couch, he had wide shoulders and wore a pastel pink shirt. He had black hair as well and had somewhat light skin. 

Jungkook then died by the hands of the person named ‘Jin.’ Jungkook then proceeded to scream when he was knocked out of the stage and got up to face the wide-shouldered man while having his fist up. Just as he got closer to the man, already looking ready to murder him.

“You hit me then I tell everyone about 21418!” The wide-shouldered man warned.

“You wouldn’t…” Jungkook glared at the man, shaking his fist at him.

“Oh I would,” the man threatened.

“Wait what is 21418?” Yoongi asked, making everyone turn their heads to Taehyung and Yoongi.

“Oh you guys are done,” Jimin then said.

Jungkook then looked down at Incheon and bent down to pet his head. Taehyung finally got to see the man with the wide shoulder face, he had plump lips and a somewhat long face. His hair was split on the side which showed his forehead and had quite a nice face.

“Huh? Who’s this?” The wide-shouldered man asked, nodding his head at Taehyung.

“This is Taehyung, he’s just hanging out here for a bit,” Yoongi explained to him. Taehyung gave the wide-shouldered man a small shy smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, then I’m Jin,” he greeted.

“Taehyung!” Jungkook suddenly called, “want to play with us?”

“Uhh, I’m not too good at smash…” He murmured. 

“Neither is Namjoon, but he still tries,” Jimin smacked Namjoon while chuckling.

“Hey!” Namjoon yelled while pouting. Everyone started to laugh, and Taehyung thought it was amusing.

“But seriously, come join us! Some of us can’t play for shit!” Hoseok said while grabbing another controller and even grabbed one for Yoongi.

Taehyung looked at Yoongi, and he shrugged at him. “Might as well,” he said. 

He sat next to Hoseok while Jungkook demanded that Taehyung sits next to him. Taehyung rolled his eyes but joined him nonetheless, he sat down next to Jungkook and Jimin on the floor while Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jin got on the couch. 

Taehyung picked whatever character that had a nice design even though he doesn’t know their moves. Ended up picking Zelda and dying in the first second because he walked off the edge. 

He also found how many jokes a single person can make in a single match, apparently a lot. Some of Jin’s jokes were okay but when Yoongi joined in, it was hard not to laugh. Hoseok also kept screaming each time someone hit him or hit someone else. 

Quite the exciting match when everyone is screaming at everyone else. Pretty sure Taehyung heard the loudest scream come from Namjoon when he was able to kill 3 people with his final smash. 

After Jimin died first instead of Taehyung, he finally got to learn how to play Zelda. He still obviously wasn’t expert-level good but it was enough, so he doesn’t die first. 

Taehyung ended up playing multiple matches with them, all the way until it was night and even then they still played a few more. After the 100th time that Jungkook had beaten them all, they finally decided that’s enough for today. 

Yoongi had already said he’s hungry and tired, Jungkook and Jimin wanted to play more but everyone else was tired. Taehyung was also tired of screaming at Jungkook for chasing after him for the 50th time, and Taehyung was getting tired of being smacked out of the stage. 

“Ah, what time is it?” Yoongi asked while stretching.

“It’s only a bit before 6,” Hoseok said while looking at his phone.

“We should probably make food then, I’ll help out.” Yoongi went into the kitchen.

“Me too,” Jin said and Hoseok agreed, they followed Yoongi into the kitchen.

Jungkook and Jimin then continued to play smash because Jimin was so determined to defeat Jungkook. Namjoon, on the other hand, was playing with Incheon and had the fluffy dog sit in his lap while he pets him. 

Taehyung sat in the corner of the couch, everyone was doing something, he just sat in the corner alone. He listened to the surrounding conversations, Jin, Yoongi, and Hoseok were discussing their future. Jin had explained that he’s saving up enough money to go to Europe for college. Taehyung thought that was amazing but something felt wrong.

An unsettling feeling started to creep up on Taehyung, he raised his legs to his chest. He looked around once more to see everyone is talking to at least someone, Namjoon is cheering for Jimin to win, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin talking about what they have been doing. They all had smiles on their faces while talking to someone, but Taehyung was the only one who wasn’t smiling. 

He heard more, mostly about Hoseok. He’s on the same dance team as Jimin and is the leader. Which means he’s probably excellent at dancing. Taehyung wondered what seeing his performance in person feels like, he could only imagine how blown away he’d be. Hoseok also won multiple competitions and said he is applying to an art college. 

Taehyung looked at them, and he realized how different they are, how they all have something that makes them unique. How they all look like they belong together, and how they already have plans for the future. 

They all smiled brightly at each other but compare Taehyung to them, and he’s almost nothing. He doesn’t have any hobbies, he doesn’t have plans, hell he doesn’t even plan what he’s going to do the next day.

Taehyung felt a tear run down his face, he instantly put his hoodie up while quickly trying to cover his face. He wiped the tears on his face as he rested his face on his knee. He closed his eyes to hopefully make himself stop crying. 

Taehyung could feel his lips quiver, he pulled his hoodie lower. His hand trembled as he tried to wipe his tears again. He laid down on the couch while facing the other way so no one can see that he’s crying. 

_ God, I’m pathetic...why am I even crying? There’s no point, why did they even bring me here? Don’t they know I’m just pathetic?  _

Taehyung closed his eyes and tried to turn off any thoughts in his brain. He tried to focus on something to take his mind off of his thoughts. He first heard the sounds of Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin cook in the kitchen while talking softly. Then he heard how Namjoon was cheering for Jimin and heard how Incheon barked at everyone once in a while. 

Then he heard the laughter of Jungkook, his laugh was high-pitched and you can tell he kept making fun of Jimin. A warm feeling bubbled inside of Taehyung as he listened closely to Jungkook’s voice. Taehyung’s body then felt heavy, he started to feel like he was floating. 

He heard Jungkook laugh once more and then, he fell asleep.

**—————————————-**

When Taehyung finally had woken up, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. He stretched his arms and heard people talking. He looked down to realize there's a gray blanket on top of him and a pillow under his head. 

Taehyung looked in the direction he heard people talking to see everyone sitting at the kitchen table eating and chatting. They were all talking to each other, some of them were having side conversations while they all laughed at something the other said. 

As Taehyung looked at them, Jungkook then took notice of him. Jungkook looked him in the eyes and Taehyung felt his body go still, Jungkook smiled at him but Taehyung’s body couldn’t move. He felt his hand start to shake while his heart started to beat a little faster.

“Hey, you’re awake! Wanna eat with us?” Jungkook asked him, making everyone else at the table look at him. 

A creeping feeling started to run up his spine, he let out a shaky breath. Taehyung looked around seeing that he’s still at Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place. He can see how they’re looking at him expectantly, even Incheon is looking at him. 

Taehyung could hear the small pants of Incheon as the dog looks at him. He could hear the sound of the TV still on, he could even hear everyone’s breathing. Thoughts started to swam his head as Taehyung looked at them. 

_ You know you don’t belong here. You know you’re nothing compared to them. Why are you here? What’s the point of being here? Why are you acting this way? What went wrong with you? _

Taehyung suddenly couldn’t breathe, everyone was looking at him expectantly, but he couldn’t open his mouth. He felt like he needed to throw up, tears had started to fill his eyes again. He covered his mouth with his trembling hand. His body started to shake, he could see the way their faces changed into concern.

“H-hey you okay…?” They’re looking at him with a frown on their faces. 

Taehyung couldn’t open his mouth, it was like it was glued closed. He used his other arm to grab his stomach, he still felt like throwing up. He saw Jungkook instantly get up from his seat. Panic has arisen in Taehyung, he instantly got up as well, making the blanket drop to the ground.

“I…” Taehyung’s whole body was trembling at this point. Jungkook walked closer and Taehyung stepped back. He could feel tears start to run down his face, his face was hot with his lips quivering.

“Tae…” Jungkook said quietly. Taehyung couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. 

Jungkook stepped closer and Taehyung felt a shot of panic go through him. “I... I need to go!” He yelled out before bolting to the door. He quickly slipped into his shoes and whipped the door open, he heard Jungkook call his name, but he was already running down the stairs. 

Taehyung ran and ran, he wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. He could still feel tears go down his face as he tried to desperately run. He had almost tripped a few times, his heart was racing like it was going to explode. 

Even had his eyes closed as he ran, he didn’t care if he ran into something. He just needed to run, just then he was hit with a force that was strong enough to knock him into the ground. Taehyung shook his head, his dazed settled on the person’s shoes. 

They have painted shoes with a space theme, a green alien in a spaceship, stars placed around, and an orange planet. He then realized that he bumped into a person.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Taehyung looked up to see a man that looked similar to Jungkook. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. Jungkook’s brother looked at him with concern and held his hand out for him to grab. 

“I’m sorry!” Taehyung rushed out as he stood up on his own, he was quick to try to run away again, but Kyongsu grabbed him by the arm.

Taehyung looked back at him in confusion, he was still crying. He didn’t even notice he was in a place where he doesn’t recognize. They were standing on a bridge with a stream flowing underneath. 

Taehyung could see his face clearly, he was similar to Jungkook but looked older. Had darker hair than him and a buffer, he wore a simple long coat and even had round glasses on. Fewer piercings compared to Jungkook but you can see the resemblance. 

“Hey hey! You need to calm down! Come on breath with me.” Kyongsu looked at him like an injured animal. Taehyung wanted to cry more, he didn’t want anyone else seeing that he was crying. 

“Breath with me, 1 2 3 4,” Kyongsu inhaled and Taehyung did the same. “Exhale, 1 2 3 4.” Copying what Kyongsu did, Taehyung slowly felt a little bit better. They breathed together for a few moments, at least until Taehyung stopped crying and could finally think straight.

Taehyung wiped the last of his tears, Kyongsu looked at him with a small smile. Kyongsu even patted his back softly. “If you don’t mind me asking, why were you crying?”

Taehyung sniffed. “I don’t know to be honest…” He knows that’s a lie, but he’s not about to spill everything to Jungkook’s brother.

“It’s never good to see someone crying and try not to help. Here, let’s sit on the bench over here.” He pointed to a bench behind them.

Kyongsu walked over and sat down first, he patted the seat next to him and looked at Taehyung expectantly. Taehyung hesitantly sat down next to him, he kept his arms wrapped around him.

“So what’s your name?” He asked Taehyung. Before Taehyung could answer he cut him off. “Actually, that sounds creepy if I don’t tell you my name first. My name is Kyongsu.”

“I’m Taehyung.” 

“Oh! You must be the Taehyung my brother talks about.”

Taehyung’s body tensed. “Jungkook talks about me?” 

“Of course! Each time I come home, he has something new to tell me about you.” He laughed.

“Does he say good stuff…?”

He looked at him strangely. “Well of course, why would he talk about bad stuff about you? As far as I’m concerned, he thinks you’re a great person.”

“Oh…” Taehyung looked down, he felt his face getting a bit hot.

They heard the water of the stream flowing, it was calming. Taehyung was finally able to breathe properly, but he did feel awkward sitting next to Jungkook’s brother. His stomach then suddenly growled, his face warmed up, and he turned his head to the other way.

“Are you...hungry?” Kyongsu asked.

“I wasn’t able to eat dinner with them…” Kyongsu hummed.

Taehyung then heard him start looking through the plastic bag he had, he took out a small chip bag from inside. “I know it’s not exactly a full meal but here,” he handed Taehyung the chip bag.

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked while slowly taking it.

“Yeah, I bought it for Jungkook but if he’s at one of our friends’ houses then he probably raided their snacks.” That made Taehyung chuckle a bit, Kyongsu also laughed with him.

He ripped open the bag and took a bite, a simple unhealthy salty potato chip. Taehyung offered him a bit but he refused politely. 

“Were you hanging out with them?” 

“Yeah... I was with them…” Taehyung said with a mouth full of chips.

“Why were you running while crying then?” 

“... I don’t know…” Taehyung’s shoulders slumped.

Kyongsu hummed. “Did they do anything to you?”

“Of course not! They just... I don’t know…” Taehyung paused, “it’s hard to say what I felt…” Kyongsu stayed quiet. “We were all hanging out and I suddenly felt alone...like I didn’t belong…” Taehyung told him. 

“Why? Did you think you don’t belong with them?” Taehyung was quiet again, but he knew that he had answered Kyongsu’s question. “Why did you feel like you didn’t belong?” Kyongsu asked in a light voice.

Taehyung took a deep breath. “I realized that they’re amazing people, they’re people who have something unique to them, something that makes a person go ‘wow they’re so amazing.’ But I don’t have that... I don’t have something that makes me unique...” Most of what Taehyung said came out almost like a whisper. 

He glanced at Kyongsu, he still had a neutral face. He was looking up at the night sky, there was nothing to look at though. They were silent, Taehyung was starting to think he creeped him out, but he didn’t move one bit. All he was doing was looking up at the sky.

“You know…” Kyongsu suddenly said after a while, “people remind me of stars.”

“Stars?” Taehyung gave him a strange look.

“You know ‘stars’ the things in the sky,” he said in a sarcastic voice while moving his hand wildly.

“I know what a star is,” Taehyung said unimpressed.

Kyongsu laughed. “I know! I’m just joking!” He smiled. “But people do remind me of stars,” he said, staring at the sky.

“How are they like stars?” Taehyung raised one eyebrow at him

“Different stars have a different shine, some others are brighter, while some aren’t as bright. The only similarity is that they share the same night sky.” Taehyung felt like Kyongsu was going crazy and talking about whatever. “A night sky that is filled with billions and billions of stars, the night sky wouldn’t be pretty if it didn’t have all of its stars right?” He gave Taehyung a full bright smile as he turned to him.

Taehyung then finally looked up at the sky, he looked at every single star. Kyongsu was right, some are brighter than the others but it looked beautiful. It was spectacular, he never saw the sky look so clear full of stars before. He never took the time to look up at the sky when it was dark in Seoul.

“Well then, I better get going.” He stood up. “Are they at Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s place?” Taehyung nodded his head. “Then I guess I’ll be going there. I’ll tell them that you’re fine.” He waved his hand at him. “I hope to see you again Taehyung.”

Taehyung waved goodbye to Kyongsu, but then he saw the other stop.

“Taehyung!” He shouted.

“Y-yeah?!”

“Next time you see Jungkook, be the first one to say hello!” He shouted at him, Taehyung stared at him with his head tilted to the side. “Bye!” Kyongsu waved goodbye once again and started to walk away once again.

Taehyung waved once again, he saw his figure eventually disappear in the distance. He looked back at the sky again, looking at the bright moon that shined on his face. For some reason, he felt better. Like a rock was lifted from his chest.

Taehyung then realized he still needs to get home. He looked at the sky once and finally started to walk, but he then also realized he has no idea where he was. He yelled out a loud ‘fuck!’ before walking around aimlessly and hoping he gets back home safely.

As he walked, he came across a pitch-black cat. Its deep blue eyes stared back at him as he looked at the cat. The cat came closer to him and Taehyung hesitantly squatted down. The black cat stared at him until it turned around and waved its tail in front of him. Taehyung with a raised eyebrow stared at the cat confusingly.

Then the cat started to walk away, Taehyung thought it was leaving, so he waved it goodbye but then it stopped. The cat looked back at Taehyung, almost telling him to follow behind. Still lost, Taehyung shrugged and followed the cat seeing as he doesn’t have that many options.

He followed the cat wondering where the hell they’re going until they came to a street he recognizes. Eventually, they made it to Konu’s restaurant. The looking back at him as it stopped right in front of the brightly lit restaurant. 

Taehyung looked down at the cat. “Uh, thanks… for help me.”

The cat nodded and came closer to Taehyung, to the point where it was rubbing his head on Taehyung’s leg. Taehyung squatted down and hesitated before softly petting the cat with a smile. 

“Can I name you?” Taehyung asked in a quiet voice. The cat only continued the purr as he petted it.

“Seeing how you don’t exactly hate that, then I’ll call you… Min? Maybe like MinMin? Does that seem like a silly name…?” The cat only responded with a purr.

_ The cat kind of reminds me of Yoongi... _

“Then for now on, I’m calling you MinMin- if I ever see you again that is…” Taehyung got up and the cat seemed happy. MinMin started to walk away and Taehyung waved it goodbye with a big smile.

He looked back at the restaurant, ready to get inside. He slammed open the sliding door, he saw Konu looking surprised to see him. “Ah hey kid,” he greeted. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to come home.” He was wiping the tables as it was late, and he needed to close up.

“Konu,” Taehyung suddenly said, “do you belong anywhere?”

Konu looked surprised at the sudden question. “Belong?” He scratched his head. “Well, I would like to say I belong to this town. Everyone comes here to eat and talk, I talk stories to them, and they talk stories to me, we share jokes, and we also tell each other our problems.” He wiped his forehead. “This town is where I belong.”

He had a big toothy smile at Taehyung, it reminded him of what he saw when he was at Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place. This time though, he didn’t feel like he needed to run, instead, he felt happy. For the first time, he smiled at Konu. He helped him clean the rest of the tables and kitchen. Taehyung then remembered that he has sticky notes on his fridge.

He grabbed a sticky note and pen then wrote something down before putting it next to mom’s message on the fridge. Taehyung said goodnight to Konu and went upstairs with his head up high and had a smile on his face. He brushed his teeth and went to bed peacefully.

**—————————————-**

Konu was checking the whole downstairs to make sure everything is cleaned up and nothing is left. As he was about to turn off the kitchen light, he noticed a new note on the fridge. He walked closer and took a good look at it, it reads:

_ You’re a star! _

_ -V _

Konu chuckled and finally turned off the kitchen light. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: MoonKasumi_


	3. Whalien 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ “When loneliness is the  _

_ only thing that stays by my side  _

_ I’ve become completely alone  _

_ it’s a lock that fills sadness” _

_ Whalien 52- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**February 7, 2019**

When Taehyung had awoken, he pretty much looked like shit. His hair was sticking out in weird places, his eyes were puffy, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. He did his best with a few tools he had to fix his hair with which was a single hairbrush and water. It wasn’t the best but it doesn’t matter anyway.  _ Not like anyone is going to comment on it _

Today felt different, he wasn’t sure what it was but he needed to do something. He went straight into the kitchen so see Konu cooking like normal. 

“Hey, can I work later instead of now?” Taehyung asked him nervously. 

“You just woke up and you want me to give you a day off?” Konu said, not looking at him. 

“Well…”

Konu laughed. “Sure kid! You’ve helped a lot in these past days so sure! Just don’t come too late.”

Taehyung blinked at him then smiled. “Thanks, Konu.”

Taehyung left the kitchen and went to get right. Today he’s going out, he’s not sure where but he’ll figure it out. Grabbing his black hoodie he ran downstairs, said a quick bye to Konu, and left. 

He walked around not having a set place he wanted to go to but then he came across the bridge. The same one he talked to Kyongsu on. He walked over to the railing and looked at the stream. 

The fish swimming pass under the bridge felt calming. Taehyung didn’t notice before but there was a single cherry blossom tree near the bridge. The cherry blossom leaves were scattered in the water. 

He then heard a small meow to the side of him. Turning his head, Taehyung came face to face with MinMin. 

Taehyung’s face instantly lit up. “MinMin! What are you doing here?”

The cat came closer and rubbed her head on his leg. He bent down and started to pet her. The cat purred as he gently petted her. He then picked up MinMin and held her in his arms. 

“Like the fish?” He asked MinMin. She responded with a happy meow. 

He then heard footsteps in the distance. Taehyung was about to turn his head but then he felt MinMin try to jump out from his arms. Panicking, he tried to stop her from jumping but then she jumped out of his grasp and left. 

“Rude…” Taehyung mumbled while pouting. 

“Oh! Taehyung?” He heard from behind him. Taehyung turned around to be faced with Kyongsu. 

“Kyongsu?! What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” he said with a wide smile. 

Kyongsu stood next to Taehyung as they watched the fish swim by. Taehyung looked down and saw Kyongsu’s iconic space-themed shoes. Kyongsu seems to notice Taehyung staring. 

“Like them? Jungkook designed them for me,” Kyongsu told him. Even shaking his shoes to add effect. 

Taehyung nodded his head. “Yeah, they’re nice!” He took his gaze off of Kyongsu’s shoes. 

It was nice to relax here. For some reason, being with Kyongsu didn’t feel awkward. Maybe it’s the conversation they had the other day but it was nice to simply be with Kyongsu. 

“You know… you should come here more often,” Kyongsu said, breaking the silence. 

“Come here?” Taehyung questioner with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, this place is nice. It’s actually my favorite spot to be,” he said with a smile. “I often come to this place with someone and talk about whatever.”

“You ever come alone?” Taehyung asked, tilting his head. 

“Of course! But I like someone with me just because it’s a nice place to talk,” Kyongsu stared off into the distance. “Actually… I’ve brought most of my friends here at least once. I don’t think I brought more than one friend here though…”

“Why not?” 

Kyongsu shrugs. “Don’t know, maybe I feel as though it’s better to experience this place with only one other person.”

Taehyung is not going to lie, Kyongsu is a weird person. But he can’t help but find him interesting as well. Maybe even look up to him. 

“If you have any problems, come by here and everything will be okay.” Kyongsu faces Taehyung. 

“Even if you’re not here?”

“Well duh! What am I going to do? Be your emotional support?” Kyongsu chuckled. 

Taehyung laughed as well. “Whatever you say, I’ll come by here when I feel like it.”

“Sweet! Make that a promise to me.” Kyongsu stuck out his pinkie. 

Taehyung gave him a blank stare. “Really? A pinkie promise?”

“Oh shut up and promise me okay?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes but stuck out his pinkie as well. They shook on it and after that Kyongsu said he had to go. Taehyung nodded his head and waved Kyongsu goodbye. 

He left soon after. 

**—————————————-**

He headed back and slid open the restaurant door. He soon saw Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi sitting at one of the tables. Taehyung instantly hid in the kitchen. He didn’t expect them to be here again. Not after what happened at least…

He quickly put on his apron before taking a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. He could see them glance at him from the corner of his eye. Jungkook had a pout and soft eyes while looking, Jimin had almost the same look while Yoongi had a stern one. 

Taehyung’s body stiffened when he passed their table, he had almost stopped right at them but his body kept going. He kept his lips in a thin line, and not once did he look directly at them. 

He walked into the kitchen, he let out a small sigh as Konu said hi to him. “Ah Taehyung, your mom called you earlier. You should go call her before you start work.” He nudged his head towards the phone hanging on the wall. 

He went back to serving orders, and Taehyung was left in the kitchen looking at the phone. Walking up to the phone, he put in his mom’s number. He heard the phone ring 3 times before he heard his mom’s voice.

“Hello?” He heard her on the phone, his body went still.

He clutched the phone tightly. “Hellooo?” She called once again.

Taehyung took a deep breath. “H-hey, mom…”

Taehyung instantly heard her voice light up, “Tae! Oh, it’s been forever! How have you been? Did you make any new friends? How is living in Gyeongsan? Are you having a nice time there?” She rushed question after question at him without even letting him talk.

He heard her ask even more questions to the point where he had to take the phone away from his ear and just let her go off. He let out a sigh then smiled. “Mom, I’m doing as good a child with a lot of social issues can.”

“I assume that’s good?” She sheepishly said.

He chuckled. “Yeah, that’s mostly good.”

“But please tell me if you’re like it there so far.”

Taehyung hummed. “Well it certainly isn’t that bad...but that’s mostly because nothing bad has happened here…” He paused, “actually one thing did...” He drifted off.

“Yes?”

He bit his lip. “Never mind its nothing important!” He quickly said.

Taehyung heard her sigh. “You know you can tell me anything right Tae?”

“I know that…”

“I hope you do because you’re my Tae even if you make your mother worry about every single little thing,” she said in a light voice. After a few seconds of silence, “have you made any new friends?”

That question was hanging over him like a brick ready to crash down, he felt his heart rate speed up. He could feel that he was starting to sweat as well as his face heating up. He held the phone tightly, he made his other hand into a fist and took a deep breath.

“I wouldn’t exactly say they are but....” He wanted to speak more but his mouth wouldn’t let him. His mouth was closed like he had tape over it. 

A few more seconds of silence once again, and she spoke again. “I’m sure you’ve met great people and if you don’t consider them friends now, then maybe when you get to know them more.”

“I don’t know if they want to be friends with me though…”

“Why is that?”

“I did something that might make them not want to talk to me anymore.”

“What did you do?”

He stayed silent.

“If they truly did care for you, they’ll try to understand you. But you might have to be the first one to take that step.” He could hear her breathing over the phone line. “Tae?” She called.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” she said in such a small voice.

Taehyung smiled. “I love you too mom.”

“I have to go now but Tae, listen to my advice.”

“I will, I’ll see you later mom.”

She said one more goodbye to him then he heard the phone go silent. He put the phone back on the wall and smiled. He looked at Konu who just gave a customer their order, he was talking to them so casually you would think they are long time friends. 

Taehyung took a look outside to still see Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi eating their food. They don’t seem to be talking much, they don’t even look that happy. Taehyung put on his apron and went to help Konu with customers.

He had passed Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi a few times while serving other customers. All of which they had glanced at him and then looked down, Jungkook wasn’t even eating his food he was more of picking at it. Pretty sure Yoongi’s tea got cold after a while and so did Jimin’s ramen. Part of Taehyung was confused as to why they were acting this way.

As he was passing their table once again he then heard Jungkook call out his name. Taehyung quickly turned his head around to look at him, he saw Jungkook’s body stiffen and his eyes go wide. 

Seeing his face clearly, Taehyung can see how puffy his eyes were, it looked like he was crying. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy, he looked like he didn’t even brush it in the morning.

Taehyung gulped. “Y-yeah…?”

Jungkook didn’t say anything, he just stared at him with wide eyes and didn’t even move. He then suddenly sat back down. “It’s nothing…” He looked down again, Taehyung turned his head to look at Jimin and Yoongi who was also looking down. 

Taehyung’s eyes softened at them, he had already made up his mind what he was going to do, but he first needed to get this customer's order and mentally prepare himself. He went back to the kitchen where Konu was making another bowl of ramen.

“Your friends are looking a bit...sad,” he said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. 

Taehyung sucked in his breath. “Yeah...”

“Did something happen yesterday?”

Taehyung hummed.

“Well go cheer them up! They’re your friends, are they not!?” Konu yelled at him. Taehyung froze, shocked by Konu's sudden outburst. Konu looked at him with a stern look.

“I better go back out then haha…” Taehyung said awkwardly.

Taehyung slowly stepped out and let out a sigh of relief, he again saw Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi looking but looked back down when he looked at them. He clutched his hands into fists and held his head up high as he made his way over to them. Taking one step at a time, he could feel the weight each step taken. Part of Taehyung wanted to run but knew that’s not going to fix anything. 

He stopped right at the head of their table, they still hadn’t looked at him and even if they did, they’ll just look down again. “H-hey,” Taehyung said in a shaky voice.

They finally looked up at him, Jimin had his mouth open, he saw Jungkook’s lips quiver, and Yoongi’s lips were pressed into a thin line. Jimin’s hands were made into fists and Yoongi didn’t move. Jungkook’s eyes turned glassy and his eyebrows were pressed down. 

“How are you guys doing…?” He asked sheepishly.

Just as Taehyung said that Jungkook then started to full-on cry. Water was streaming down his face like a waterfall, Taehyung heard him whine like a baby who just got its candy taken away. 

He then heard sniffing right next to him, and he turned to see Jimin also started to cry. Taehyung’s mouth hung open as he kept looking between the two of them. He tried to calm them down, but he kept stuttering and was panicking over how much they’re making a scene. 

People around them were starting to whisper to each other about what’s happening. Taehyung even saw Konu in the kitchen giving him a questionable look, he tried to calm them down once again but the tears kept going.

“Yoongi! Please tell them to stop!” Taehyung begged him.

He saw Yoongi close his eyes, Taehyung’s eye twitched, and he was ready to disappear into the ground. He looked at Yoongi, hoping he'd do something. Then he saw the smallest yet shiniest tear roll down his face. And just like that, Taehyung was sure he was going to die from either embarrassment or by Konu. 

Taehyung’s body froze and at this point, he also felt like crying. Jungkook was full-on balling, Jimin was crying but it somehow looked just out of a drama, and Yoongi kept a serious look but still had a few tears roll down his face. He heard Jungkook try to say words, but he was crying so much that it came out as incoherent words that he was sure weren't even Korean.

“We thought you would never talk to us again,” Jungkook said through tears and sniffles. He had sounded like a tiny child, it was kind of annoying not going to lie. 

“W-what? Of course, I want to talk to you guys again. I just thought that you wouldn’t want to talk to me…” 

Taehyung kind of wished he didn’t say that, because right after he said that, somehow Jungkook started to cry even more. He thought Jungkook was running out of tears but apparently, he has a full lake of them. It reminded Taehyung of Midoriya from My Hero Academia.

Jimin then slammed his fist on the table. “WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?” He yelled at Taehyung which almost made him fall. 

Taehyung had to grab the end of the table to make sure he wouldn’t have fallen, Jungkook and Yoongi didn’t even flinch at Jimin’s sudden outburst. He looked around the restaurant to see everyone else was just as surprised as him. He looked at Yoongi to see if he had anything to say, but he just grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip of it. Taehyung had felt like he just lost a battle.

“WE WERE SO WORRIED AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SAY?!” Jimin shouted again and Taehyung covered his ears with his hands.

“I’m sorry!” He quickly said out of panic and fear. The anger of the tiny Jimin in front of him was so extreme that he never wants to anger him again. It makes him think about how many times Jungkook is dancing with death when he’s making fun of Jimin.

“Okay! What’s going on here?!” Konu came from the kitchen and started to yell at us. “You’re causing a ruckus and my customers need to eat in peace so if you’re going to make noise then do it outside!” He scolded us and pointed to the door.

And that’s how they ended up outside the restaurant with the three of them still crying and Taehyung is still in his apron. Jimin had slowly stopped crying and was instead just sniffling. 

Jungkook, on the other hand, was still crying like a child and looked like he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Taehyung also saw that Yoongi had brought his teacup outside with him, he took another sip with tears running down his face.

Taehyung felt like this was all a joke, and he was somehow dreaming all of this. He just wanted this day to end already. He looked at them with gloomy eyes, he didn’t think they'd cry over him that much. If anything Taehyung should be the one crying…

“We’re sorry,” Yoongi said in a soft voice as if he was mumbling.

Taehyung sadly chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?”

He heard Jimin sniffle again. “Why would you be the one apologizing?” 

“I ran away yesterday…” He looked at the ground, so he wouldn’t look at them. 

Jungkook finally stopped crying, Taehyung saw him wipe his face with his sleeve. “Did you run out because of us?” Jungkook asked him with a faint voice.

“No- I just…” Taehyung kept closing and opening his mouth. “We’re just too different…” Is what he settled with. Though, he doesn’t know that was the right answer.

Yoongi scoffed. “What the hell does that mean?” 

“Just- you all have some sort of talent...something that makes you unique... I have nothing...” 

Just as he said that Jungkook raised his hand and slapped Taehyung across the face. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!”

This time, Jimin and Yoongi were just as shocked as Taehyung was. The stinging on his face didn’t hurt as much as the look that Jungkook was giving him. His eyes were glassy, the only thing you can see in them is sadness. The type of sadness you wish you could cry instead of them.

He then gently took Taehyung’s face into his hands and set his hands on both of Taehyung’s cheeks. “What do you mean you have nothing…?” He desperately cried. 

Taehyung didn’t move, his eyes were wide and his mouth was parted open. He felt Jungkook’s hands shake, Taehyung slowly took his hand into his. Jungkook looked at him with pearls of tears coming out. Taehyung leaned into Jungkook’s body and put his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him tightly. 

Taehyung felt him tense then relaxed, Jungkook stuffed his face into Taehyung’s shoulder. He could hear Jungkook’s muffled cries, as he squeezed Taehyung tight.

Taehyung looked over at Jimin and Yoongi to see them with small smiles, Jimin scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Jungkook and him. Yoongi soon followed after hugging them all, Jimin left small head kisses to Jungkook and Taehyung.

As much as Taehyung blushed, he knew it was more important to cheer up Jungkook. They didn’t let go until they heard Jungkook stop crying, and even then, he held him so close Taehyung almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to slowly lean back away but Jungkook held him close, even whining a bit. Taehyung tilted his head and smiled.

“Have you stopped crying now?” Taehyung asked him gently.

“No,” he heard, but Jungkook was lying. 

“Is there anything I can do that will make you stop hugging me?”

“...yes…”

“That is…?”

He was quiet for a bit, Taehyung was wondering if he had just fallen asleep. “You hang out with us....” He said so quietly and tenderly that if they weren’t all silent then Taehyung wouldn’t have heard him.

Taehyung was surprised at first but he then smiled. “Alright then,” he said just as softly. 

Jungkook unwrapped his arms and looked up at him, he was red all over. He then wiped his face with his sleeve again then stuck out his pinkie. “You promise right?”

Taehyung smiled. “Yeah, I promise.” He stuck out his pinkie and they shook on it.

Jungkook then got up and grabbed Taehyung by the hand and pulled him up, he sniffed once again and told Jimin and Yoongi to get up. They both got up slowly and even looked confused. Jungkook started to walk with his hands still linked with Taehyung’s, pulling him with him.

“Hey! Wait! Where are we going!?”

“You said we can hang out!” Jungkook huffed.

“I wasn’t expecting now! I still need to help Konu!”

He grumbled. “Can’t you ask him to let you off early!”

“I’m not sure he’ll let me after what just happened…”

“Just ask him!” He pushed Taehyung towards the door, almost making him fall.

Taehyung glared at him before walking back into the restaurant, he got to the kitchen where Konu was there at the cashier. He looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Taehyung gave him a small wave.

“Did you make them stop crying?” Konu asked.

“Yeah but um…” Taehyung scratched the back of his head.

“What is it, kid?”

He took a deep breath. “Can I go hang out with them…?”

Taehyung saw him close his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together. “Kids these days…” Konu huffed, “fine! But the next time this happens then you’re going to wash the dishes for 3 hours straight and no break, you got it?!” 

Taehyung quickly nodded his head, and he yelled at him to get going. Taehyung rushed to take off his apron, and he quickly ran out the door. Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi were talking when he came out. 

“So what did he say?” Jimin asked.

“He said I can.”

“Yay!” Jungkook jumped and grabbed Taehyung and shook him around.

“Let me go!” Taehyung shouted, but Jungkook was jumping around him and tossing him around. He kept giggling and Taehyung honestly believes he’s a demon. Jungkook soon stopped when Yoongi told him to stop.  _ Oh, so now you help me _

Jungkook held Taehyung by the hand as all of them started to walk, Jimin and Yoongi were walking side by side while Jungkook and Taehyung were walking in front of them. He felt Jungkook’s warm hand held tightly onto his and grew tighter each time Taehyung tried to pull away. Taehyung gave up after trying for the third time as Jungkook has the strength of Godzilla.

“Hey, where exactly are we going? Taehyung asked.

“We’re going to the arcade,” he heard Jimin say behind him.

“Ah... I’ve never been to one.”

“WHAT!” Jungkook stopped. “YOU’VE NEVER BEEN TO ONE?! He screamed.

“Can you please not scream, it hurts my ears,” Taehyung complained while covering his ears.

“Wow, you really never been to one?” Jimin asked and Taehyung nodded. “Yoongi barely goes out, and he’s gone to the arcade multiple times,” Jimin said, making Yoongi glare at him.

“Well some people don’t exactly have friends to go with,” Taehyung mumbled.

“But now you have us so now you can say you have,” Yoongi said while looking at him. He saw Jungkook and Jimin agree, Taehyung smiled slightly.

They kept on walking and Jungkook got sidetracked when he saw a black and brown dog come close to us. The dog has short stubby legs, and he had a red leash on. The owner looked to be a girl that was around the same age as them, she had dark brown hair and had an easy-going smile. 

Jungkook wanted to pet it but Jimin instantly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him away. Jungkook whined and Jimin looked like a tired dad who just wants to sleep already. They were walking but Taehyung looked back at the girl and the dog. 

She looked at them with a tilted head and made eye contact with Taehyung. She gave him a soft smile and waved at him. Taehyung blinked and slowly waved back and saw her figure disappear as he walked further away.

This time he was walking with Yoongi while Jungkook and Jimin walked together. They were behind Taehyung and Yoongi and saw them bicker, Taehyung looked over at Yoongi who just shrugged. 

“So how is Incheon?” Taehyung asked him.

“I haven’t taken much care of him that much but I let him sit in his lap when I’m making music.”

“That’s cute.”

Yoongi nodded. “Namjoon has taken care of him more than I have. Though, he was the first one to complain about Incheon and kept saying he didn’t want him.” He heard him laugh. “Funny how he’s the one to always put Incheon first before anything now.”

Taehyung smiled when Yoongi laughed, his laugh was surprisingly high and reminded Taehyung of a gremlin. It was kind of cute not going to lie.

“How has Hoseok been?” 

“I talked to him before coming to the restaurant, he wanted to come but I told him no.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Simply didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Taehyung stopped in his tracks, his mouth parted open. He saw Yoongi look back at him with a tilted head. A warm feeling filled Taehyung, and he felt himself smile once again. He kept on walking with Yoongi and mentally thanked him.

As they kept on walking, they could see the arcade in the distance. As they got closer, a certain store that they were just about to pass caught Taehyung’s eye. 

He stopped to look at the display window, he heard Yoongi stop walking and ask him what he was doing. Jimin and Jungkook also stopped and looked at Taehyung expectantly, Jungkook walked over to Taehyung’s side to see what he was looking at.

“Do you like...plushies…?” Jungkook asked him. Jimin and Yoongi both looked at the display window.

The window had shelves full of plushies and cute figurines displayed, there was a blue koala one, even a cute yellow dog. Jimin gasps, Taehyung looks over to see Yoongi with wide eyes. The three of them looked at him with their mouths open and had wide eyes.

“What?” Taehyung asked cluelessly.

“You...like plushies…?” Jimin softly said, pointing at Taehyung than the display window.

“Kind of…” He mumbled. 

They were all quiet. They stared at him like he was some sort of alien.

“Wow,” Jimin said, “Jungkook,” he called.

“Yeah?” Jungkook said.

“I think Taehyung took your spot as the cutest one.” Taehyung’s face instantly flushed red, his shoulders tensed up, and he made weird whine noises. 

He had expected Jungkook to complain that he “took his spot” but Jungkook then agreed. “Yeah, bonus points because he looks really cute right now.”

That made Taehyung even redder, he covered his face with his hands. His face felt hot like it was burning, he wanted to curl into a ball and never move.

“Well, it would be a sin to not let him go inside,” Yoongi said.

“Who would have guessed the 2nd scariest person is the cutest…” Jimin whispered, shaking his head.

“Who’s first?” Yoongi asked.

“WhO’s FiRsT?” Jimin mocked while huffing.

Yoongi raised his hands wondering what he did. 

Jimin then grabbed Taehyung by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Come on, we’re going in.”

Jimin opened the door for them, Yoongi and Jungkook followed soon after but Taehyung heard Jimin try to shut the door on Jungkook. As they entered, the lady at the front desk greeted them and told them the discounts they have. Taehyung scanned over the many shelves they have, a lot of which just had plushies and sometimes other weird products like makeup to phone chargers. 

Taehyung walked into the back of the store and looked over all the plushies they had, some were as small as a mouse (they had a cute mouse plushie) to giant pink dog plushies that were almost as big as him. The place had a cute aesthetic to it, the walls were both pink and white and the pastel plushies helped its cute aspect. 

He saw Yoongi grab one plushie that looked like a cookie and proceed to do the same face that it was doing. He’s got to say, he looked exactly like it. Jimin picked up the yellow dog and awed at it, Taehyung saw him grab out his wallet soon after. Taehyung then felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around to see a pink bunny plushie in front of his face.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Cooky!” Jungkook said, making his voice higher so it seems like the plushie is talking.

“Really? The best name you came up with is Cooky?” He said unimpressed.

Jungkook put the plushie down and pouted at him. “I think It’s a great name,” He grumbled while pouting. “But doesn’t it look like me?” He put the plushie next to his face.

“No,” Taehyung said with a monotone voice. 

Jungkook huffed. “Now you’re second for the cutest…”

He saw him walk away with a pout and Taehyung rolled his eyes, he turned around to look at the shelves once again and spotted a red plushie. The plushie had a blue and yellow polka-dotted body with a giant red heart as its head. It had an unimpressed look and looked very cute to Taehyung. It was medium-sized and could fit into a backpack. 

He grabbed it off the shelf and looked at it, it was a weird looking plushie but a part of Taehyung thought it was the best thing they had here.  _ Mom would like this… _

He then nodded his head and went up to the cashier, Jungkook went to his side to look at the plushie. “What is that?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” Taehyung plainly said.

“What are you going to name it?”

He took the time to think. “... Tata?”

Jungkook gave him a bitter look. “Tata is the best name you come up with and you say ‘Cooky’ is not a good name. This is why I don’t trust older people.” 

“And this is why everyone says you’re a brat,” Taehyung said back. 

“Yoongi doesn’t call me a brat!” He stomped his foot down.

“Yoongi!” Taehyung called.

“Yeah?” They heard from the back of the store. 

“Is Jungkook a brat?!” He shouted. 

Yoongi was silent for a bit, Taehyung’s also pretty sure Jimin was next to him. “Yeah!” They heard and Taehyung mentally cheered. 

“See, even Yoongi says you’re a brat,” Taehyung said while crossing his arms.

“And I see everyone is a snake!” He complained while lightly smacking him. 

Taehyung thanked the girl behind the counter both for the plushie and for barring Jungkook’s complaining and whining. As she handed him the bag with Tata in it, Jimin and Yoongi came to pay for their plushies as well. 

They also paid for Jungkook’s by using his puppy eyes which Taehyung was thankful he didn’t use on him. Jungkook ended up buying “Cooky” which Taehyung still thinks is a bad name but whatever. 

They exited the store and walked to the arcade. Taehyung saw Jungkook go up to Yoongi and start complaining to him about Yoongi calling him a brat. Yoongi shrugged and Jungkook complained more. Jimin was walking beside Taehyung, and they both watched Yoongi and Jungkook with amusement. 

“You know, I wonder how you guys befriended Jungkook.”

“Oh, it was because of his brother.”

“His brother?”

“Yup Kyongsu brought him out of his shell!” He paused. “He was the one to tell us you were fine after you ran out on us,” he said quietly.

Taehyung stayed quiet, he settled for a different question.

“Was Jungkook shy before?”

“Shy? He still is shy.” He tilted his head at Taehyung while grinning at him.

Jungkook being shy sounds like such a big lie, he was one who talked to Taehyung first. Jungkook also introduced him to everyone else, so Taehyung can’t imagine him as anything else besides loud and bright. 

“How did you meet Kyongsu?” Taehyung asked him. 

“I used to be the new kid, and Jungkook was sitting alone, so I ended up sitting next to him. At first, he was shy and nervous but eventually opened up to me.”

Taehyung hummed. “Was he like the brat he is now?”

“After you get to know him, he’s mostly quiet when you first meet him, and even having basic conversations were hard because of how short his responses were.” Jimin then smiled. “I was surprised when he introduced you to us.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Never in life has he introduced someone to us and openly showed such affection before.”  _ Some affection he shows though... _

“We were surprised when he dragged us to the restaurant and just started to talk to you so casually. We’ve never seen you before and it looked like you weren’t even that close to him.” He then laughed. “It was funny seeing how uncomfortable you were when he kept on asking questions and saying the wildest of things.”

Taehyung’s face turned a bit warm, but he laughed it off. He and Jimin talked the rest of the way to the arcade, this time, Taehyung felt light when he talked to him. He had a warm and content feeling while talking to him and it was so easy to smile around him. Pretty sure it’s from the vibe he gives. 

When they got to the arcade, they walked in to see it was a bit packed. It was still summer and people were using their last few days as well as they could. The place was quite big and had many loud and colorful games. You could see a food area near the back, which is no wonder why there is popcorn everywhere on the ground. Some could think this is a theater by the amount of food on the ground. 

They got their cards and Jungkook pulled them to a shooter game. It ended up being a simple walking dead shooter, and he forced Taehyung to play with him. At first, Taehyung didn’t want to go first but after learning how to play and seeing a zombie go down, he was quick to play. He shot every zombie he could and cheered each time he killed one. 

The next game they played was air hockey, Jungkook and Taehyung battled each other and when one loses, they would switch with Jimin and Yoongi. Jimin was on Taehyung’s team while Yoongi was on Jungkook’s team. Taehyung got so heated up that he was sweating like so tomorrow, he could hear Jimin cheering for him as loud as he can. Even after all of Taehyung’s and Jimin’s efforts, they still ended up losing. 

They then started to play DDR, and he learned how good Jimin and Jungkook are at this game. Both were playing quite a hard song, and they were both in sync. It was amazing how good their footwork was, he could understand Jimin because he danced but Jungkook is finding more ways to blow Taehyung away.

A darker part of him felt the same feeling he felt the other day when he thought about how good they were with their talents. He shook that thought away and ended up wanting to play next. Taehyung played against Yoongi this time and for the first time, he had won.

He instantly cheered and jumped when he won, giggling and making fun of Yoongi. Taehyung heard Yoongi joke that his body is too old for games like those in which he responded with “old man.” 

After playing a few more games, they were all tired out. Taehyung didn’t have any more energy to even cheer for another win, and he honestly felt disgusting from sweating so much. They all agreed it’s probably best to stop playing. When they walked outside, they saw that it was already dark. The sky was a dark purple and the moon was out. 

“Ah, we’ve been in there for so long we didn’t realize it was dark…” Yoongi said, looking up at the sky.

“So Tae!” Jimin suddenly shouted. “How was your first arcade experience with friends?!”

He turned to him. “We’re...friends…?” 

Their eyes widened and they froze. Their mouths hung open and Jimin even took a step back. Taehyung’s head tilted to the side with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“You don’t think we’re…” Jimin said in disbelief. 

Taehyung then realized what he said. “What? No no! I meant like I didn’t know you considered me as a friend…”

“What?” he heard Jungkook breathe out. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d consider me a friend after what happened yesterday…” Taehyung slowly tensed up.

They were quiet while staring at him like he was a ghost. Yoongi walked up to him and lifted his hand to Taehyung’s face. “Did you think you were hanging with acquaintances today then?!” He shouted in his face. “God Taehyung...of course we think of you as a friend. What the hell kind of question is that?!” 

Yoongi then pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Taehyung’s waist, he placed his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and held him ever so tightly. Taehyung didn’t move one bit, he wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

He was tense at first but the warming feeling of Yoongi’s body calmed him. His vision then went cloudy as he felt tears start to fill his eyes. He had such an overwhelming feeling that he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks. Taehyung didn’t make one sound as tears rolled down his face like pearls. 

He felt Jungkook and Jimin wrap their arms around him, he couldn’t see them from the number of tears in his eyes, but he could feel how strongly they held. The feeling of them around him was so warm he felt like he was wrapped in a warm blanket. 

A bright and light feeling filled him as he finally lifted his arms and hugged Yoongi back. Taehyung stuffed his face into Yoongi’s shoulder and let himself cry. He held him like he was a stuffed animal and let himself hear Yoongi’s soft words of comfort. 

When he had finally calmed down and stopped crying, Taehyung lifted his head and Yoongi looked him in the eyes. Yoongi made him lean down and placed a kiss on his forehead, a small gentle kiss was placed. Taehyung’s face turned a bit red, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Jimin then grabbed his arm and pulled him down to smack a kiss on his cheek. Jungkook did the same to his other cheek, it was so quick Taehyung didn’t have time to react. 

Taehyung looked at them with wide eyes, his face was crimson, but he had such a warm feeling in his chest he didn’t care. He then saw them all smile, all of them showed their teeth, and he felt like he could float. 

“We still need to get home,” Jimin said.

“I want to walk Taehyung home!” Jungkook declared.

“Hey! Wait! I want to walk Taehyung home too!” Jimin yelled.

“Too bad!” Jungkook teased. Jimin was about to smack him, but he hid behind Taehyung and stuck out his tongue at Jimin. He grumbled under his breath. 

“Jimin, our houses are the other way from Taehyung’s house,” Yoongi explained.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Make sure he gets home safely Jungkook.”

“I will!”

Jimin and Yoongi said their goodbyes to Jungkook and Taehyung, they saw them walk away. 

“We better get going then, it’s scary at night,” Jungkook said while looking around the place warily. 

Taehyung nodded his head, they walked side by side back to Taehyung’s place. They first walked in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a comfort type of silence. 

“You know, everyone wanted to see you…” Jungkook said so softly and lightly that it could be lost in the quiet night. “Everyone was so worried that they all wanted to come with us when we told them we were going to see you…”

“We had told them taking everyone might be too much, they understood but I could tell they wanted to go…” Taehyung saw him look at the sky. “When you ran out, Yoongi and I were quick to try to run after you but Joon told us not too.”

“Why did he tell you guys not too?” Taehyung asked him.

“He said that you need alone time, but I was so worried I was willing to punch him…” 

“Why do you guys care so much…” He quietly asked.

Jungkook stopped walking. “Why wouldn’t we care so much? You’re our friend Tae.” He continued walking but Taehyung kept still. 

“You barely know me though…” He said just above a whisper.

“So? That doesn’t mean we can’t care for you.” 

They kept on walking, the night sky was wide and open, you could see the stars so clearly. The moon was bright, Taehyung could see how its light hit Jungkook’s face as we walked. It was so quiet that you could hear the bugs in the trees. 

For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped spinning, and they were simply stuck in time. Looking at Jungkook, Taehyung felt himself grow warm and bright. It was a weird feeling but one he didn’t mind much. 

When they got to Taehyung’s house, the two-story house still had its lights on, he could tell Konu was cleaning up the tables from the window. Jungkook said a small goodbye to him, Taehyung smiled at him and waved him goodbye

Before he left he turned around. “Tae, we care about you so don’t forget it!” He shouted.

Taehyung chuckled before nodding his head, and he soon saw him leave, his distant figure disappeared in the night. He opened the door and walked in, Konu stopped cleaning and looked up at him.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked him.

Taehyung smiled. “Yeah.”

“Well, you better help me clean for what happened earlier. Customers were concerned, you know.”

“Sorry about that,” he sheepishly said.

He helped him clean the tables and ended up washing the dishes. After cleaning everything, Taehyung said goodnight to Konu and went into his room. He placed the Tata plushie on his dresser, he quietly laughed at how unimpressed he looked. Taehyung jumped onto his bed and hugged the pillow tightly, wrapping the blanket around his body.

He soon fell asleep with a smile on his face


	4. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ “Will you stay by my side _

_ Will you promise me _

_ If I let go of your hand, you’ll fly away and break _

_ I’m scared scared scared of that” _

_ Butterfly- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**February 8, 2019**

Taehyung woke up to the sound of laughter, it was loud and it honestly was annoying. He got up rubbing his eye and heard loud talking and laughing from downstairs. He got up and changed his clothes and brushed his hair, making sure he looked somewhat presentable.

As he walked closer to the stairs, he realized who the voices belonged too. He walked down and saw Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jin sitting at a large table while having drinks and food.

He walked closer and Jungkook took notice of him. “Hey, Tae!” 

Jungkook was wearing all black and had his hair parted on the side, he looked better than yesterday and looked like he finally got to sleep. Taehyung gave him a tired smile before walking away and entering the kitchen.

“You’re not going to say hi to us?!” Taehyung heard from Jimin and heard Jungkook giggle.

He entered the kitchen to see Konu working hard with making more food, he noticed Taehyung and said good morning. “Your friends are quite lively today,” he said chuckling.

“Yeah they woke me up,” Taehyung rubbed at his eye again.

“I had to tell them to be quiet a few times already, other customers can hear their... _ interesting _ conversations.”

Taehyung sighed. “I’ll tell them to shut up then.” He went and grabbed his apron and came out of the kitchen and walked to their table.

They were seated with two tables put together and had to borrow chairs from other tables. Taehyung then realized that almost everyone is here. He wasn’t sure how Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jin would react to him just coming up to them.  _ Maybe Jungkook told them everything… _

Taehyung walked up to them making everyone look at him. “Can you guys be quiet, Konu said he already scolded you guys multiple times.”

“I tried to make them shut up!” Namjoon complained, getting up from his seat slightly.

“Hey! Wait a second! You were also loud!” Jin yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Hoseok then got up. “Jin! You were literally shouting at Jungkook!”

“He made fun of me!” He complained back making Jungkook also start complaining and accusing Jimin then making Jimin accuse Yoongi.

Taehyung stared tiredly at them as they all started to get up and yell at each other. They were getting louder by the second and it started to give Taehyung a headache. Taehyung sucked in his breath and mentally told himself to calm down. He heard them accuse each other more, Taehyung looked towards Konu who was telling him to shut them up.

He sighed before slamming his hand on the table, making everyone in the room jump then snap their heads towards him. Taehyung gave them a deafening glare that made them all shut up and even made them feel a little scared. He then took his hand and rubbed it gently from slamming his hand too hard on the table. 

“Next time you guys start yelling at each other, I’ll kick you out,” he threatens, giving them one last glare.

“S-sorry…” Jimin stuttered out while looking away.

“Yoongi, he’s competing with Hobi for the scariest,” Jin teased.

“Hey! I’m not that scary!” Hoseok fought back.

“You’re scary during dance,” Jimin bitterly said while crossing his arms and pouting.

“That’s because you keep making a mistake when we go over it many times!” 

“It’s okay Hobi, you look hot when you’re mad,” Taehyung heard Yoongi whisper to Hoseok. 

Taehyung mentally barfed

Taehyung sighed and heard Jungkook giggle, Namjoon snickered, and Yoongi shrugged but smiled at Hoseok. Someone then came through the restaurant door and Taehyung had to leave to grab them a table. Everyone else went back to talking to each other but this time, they were a lot quieter than before and didn’t have to be scolded again.

As customers came and went, Taehyung was able to have short conversations with Jungkook and the others but Konu’s restaurant was quite popular. Taehyung even started to recognize regulars and greeted them a few times. Some were as young as middle school students to old grandpas. He greeted them all the same, with a small forced smile, and took them to their tables. 

Sometimes high school students would come here, and always brought a friend or two. When a dark brown girl came through the door, he had recognized her. 

He saw her recognize him as well by the wide eyes she gave. She simply smiled at him, and he awkwardly took her to a table and passed a menu to her. She thanked him, and he nodded his head, he went back to Jungkook’s table to chat with them but saw them staring.

“What?” He questioned.

“Why were you so awkward around her?” Jimin quietly asked, making sure she didn’t hear.

“EH?!” He shouted, making them shush him. “What kind of question is that?!”   
  


“Dude you were so awkward with her,” Hoseok leaned in towards him.

“I just recognized her…”

“Do you like...like her?” Namjoon asked, side glancing at her.

“WHAT?!” NO WAY!” Taehyung shouted again, making Jimin cover his mouth and shush him.

Taehyung looked over at Jungkook who was weirdly quiet, he didn’t talk, and he didn’t even look at him. He had a pout on his face and was staring at his steaming ramen, he picked at it a few times but never ate it. 

Taehyung sighed. “Guys I’ve never liked anyone before and I barely know her anyways.”

“Then how do you know you don’t like her?” Jimin teased.

“I just know okay! Besides, I don’t even like girls that much...” He softly said.

As Taehyung was about to go back to her table, he saw Jungkook look at him and smile softly. He felt a weird feeling swirling inside him but brushed it off thinking it was nothing. He got to her table, and she ordered food. Taehyung went to the kitchen to have Konu make her dish and went back to Jungkook’s table as he waited.

Taehyung saw the girl scroll through her purple phone and smiled every once in a while. He wondered what she was looking at.  _ Maybe she has a boyfriend? _

He talked with Jungkook and the others and learned more about them. Jin is part of the theater club, Hoseok once almost fought someone for being rude to Yoongi, and Namjoon once woke up in the dead of night to go out and buy Jin a birthday present because he forgot. 

Taehyung laughed at every story they told and couldn’t stop laughing. He then heard Konu call his name and went back to the kitchen to grab the girl’s food.

Taehyung went to her table and set down her ramen, she thanked him, and he was about to walk away before she said, “wait!”

He turned around the look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Uh yes?”

“You’re new here right?” She asked.

“Uh yeah.”

“I’m Jeongyeon, nice to meet you…”

“Taehyung, my name is Taehyung.”

“Well nice to meet you Taehyung and welcome to Gyeongsan.” She smiled brightly at him. 

He smiled back at her and turned back around to walk back up to Jungkook and the others. They all had a raised eyebrow and a knowing look, Taehyung rolled his eyes and sighed. He saw Jungkook pout again but stopped after Taehyung talked to him. 

Taehyung later saw Jeongyeon finish up eating and was going to leave before saying goodbye to him with a wave. He waved back at her giving a full smile and saw her walk out but then saw someone crash into her before running in the restaurant. The person said a quick apology before running to Jungkook’s table.

Taehyung then realized that the person was-

“Kyongsu!” Jungkook greeted loudly.

Kyongsu was breathing sporadic, his face was red, and he was sweating all over. His eyes were also wide and the color on his face was drained. He came and took a seat next to Jungkook, who was looking at him strangely.

“You okay?” Jungkook asked him.

“Y-yeah I’m good just fine!” He said quickly nodding his, everyone looked at each other but didn’t question. 

Taehyung saw him look at the window a few times, it was like something was the window but nothing was there. Taehyung was tempted to look out the door to see if anything was there but had no time with the number of costumes that showed up all at once.

He looked at the clock to see that it was rush hour and many came inside the restaurant, Taehyung quickly got to work with seating everyone at a table and taking their orders. 

As rush hour started to slow, Taehyung was finally about to have a break. He came back to Jungkook’s table to see they were talking about plans for a sleepover. They do this every week on a Friday and was just planning what they were going to do. 

Jungkook then turned to Taehyung and asked him, “are you going to join us?”

“I’ll have to ask Konu, but they’re so many of us. Whose house are we staying at?”

“We usually stay at Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place,” Jimin explained.

“We shouldn’t though, our house is small, and we’re all usually crammed,” Namjoon said bitterly with crossed arms.

“I don’t hear Yoongi complaining,” Jin sassed.

“That’s because he likes tiny areas!” Namjoon shook his hands furiously and made everyone else at the table laugh. Taehyung saw him sigh in defeat and even heard him grumble under his breath.

“But seriously you should join us, it’ll be a lot of fun!” Kyongsu said to Taehyung.

“I’ll ask Konu after my shift.” they nodded and continued talking.

As time passed, they decided to head to Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place early because some more people started to show up, and they were running out of places to sit. Jungkook suggested he stay behind and talk with Taehyung but Kyongsu grabbed him and dragged him out the door.  _ Seems like he gets dragged a lot… _

They all waved Taehyung goodbye and left, Taehyung had pouted a bit when they were leaving but thought about having a sleepover with them. Except that he never had one before so what the hell does he bring and what does he do. He decides to worry when the time comes.

Customers came and went and served as many as he could, soon it was getting late and his shift was about to end. Taehyung had asked Konu if he could sleepover at Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place in which he responded with, “I swear one-day you’re just going to leave here and live with them.”

Taehyung laughed. “Maybe I will.” 

Konu rolled his eyes but smiled. “By this point, I don’t think you need to ask.”

Taehyung smiled. “Thank you!”

Taehyung still had a few more minutes before he could go, he quickly helped any customer and made sure everything was good. His shift was almost done but then a tall woman in a black suit and high heels came through the door and greeted Konu with a tired wave. She had long black hair, bold red lipstick, and looked close to Yeonseong’s age.

“I'm going to need multiple bottles of soju after today,” she tiredly said to Konu while taking a seat.

“Something happened at work?” He asked her.

“Nothing, life just caught up with me.” She huffed.

Konu shook his head. “I’ll get you a bottle but only one, don’t want you crying and complaining like last time.”

“Yes sir~,” She said, saluting and sighed. She then looked at Taehyung. “Do you work here?”

Taehyung jumped a bit from the sudden question. “Y-yes I do.”

“Never seen you before, is Konu letting kids work here?”

“I’m his nephew…” Taehyung awkwardly said.

“Nephew? Wait are you-”

“Here’s your bottle of soju Yuni.” Konu came back and placed a bottle in front of her. She took one last glance at Taehyung before opening the bottle and taking a huge swig. 

“Konu,” Taehyung called.

“Yeah?”

“Can I go now?” He asked him.

Konu looked at the clock. “Yeah get out of here kid, don’t want you to wait any longer.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded his head, he ran upstairs and got whatever he needed. He quickly grabbed his black hoodie and ran downstairs, said one last goodbye to Konu before running out the door with a wide boxy smile. Konu tenderly smiled as he watched Taehyung leave, he turned to Yuni who was staring out the door.

“Say Konu,” she said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Is he Minsu’s son?”

Konu paused. “...he is.”

She hummed. “Is the kid okay?”

“Better than I expected but…”

“You can tell he’s been through some stuff?” She said with the soju bottle close to her mouth.

Konu nodded. “You think he’s going to be okay?” He asked, leaning forward. 

“Konu,” she said, taking another swig of her bottle, “this town is the nicest town I’ve seen. He’ll be okay.” She flicked Konu on the forehead. “Besides, we turned out okay.”

Konu smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back. He grabbed a soju bottle, and they both shared a drink and took a swig. Both cheered and laughed while stupidly smiling at each other.

**—————————————-**

Taehyung had already passed by so many houses, he wasn’t exactly sure if he was going the right way. It was getting dark and the sun was going down, the sun was setting as he ran towards Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place. He didn’t even realize how big his smile was as he ran.

He almost ran pass MinMin if that cat wasn’t right in the middle of the street. Taehyung stopped and blinked at the dark cat. It seems like the cat was surprised as well. Taehyung smiled and crouched down to pet it like last time.

“I can’t pet you for long MinMin, I’m going to hang out with friends today!” After petting for one last time, Taehyung got up and waved MinMin goodbye as he started to run again.

When he got to the apartment, he hurriedly knocked on the door. He waited a few moments, shifting from one foot to the other. He heard the door unlock and the door swung open and there was Jungkook in the doorway with hopeful eyes. His eyes shined brightly at Taehyung and the warm light from the sun made him look even more bright. 

Jungkook instantly grabbed Taehyung’s hand and pulled him inside to see that everyone was sitting near the couch and was playing a game. Jungkook pulled into the living room so fast, Taehyung barely had time to take off his shoes.

He dragged Taehyung to the floor where Jimin and Kyongsu were. Taehyung saw Incheon sitting between Namjoon and Yoongi and was happily waving his tail

They looked at him and said a quick hello before going back to playing the game. The game they were playing was Mario kart and Jin was currently beating them all, Yoongi was close behind him while Namjoon was struggling. Kyongsu was close to Yoongi, and he got a red shell and it hit Yoongi making him grumble. They were on their last lap and Jin was still in first, he was drifting across the map and stocked up on bananas to protect himself.

As the game ended, Jin ended up winning and jumped up cheering. He was blowing kisses like he was the king, everyone else in the room gave him an annoyed look. They switched with the person next to them which means Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook, and Taehyung had to play next. Taehyung didn't know how to play but got the hang of it. Jin explained it as he was panicking over being hit with a green shell.

Jungkook was in the lead while Jimin and Hoseok were close behind, sadly, Taehyung was struggling. Jin tried his best with helping him because apparently,, Jin wants Taehyung to win against Jungkook. In the end, Taehyung somehow got second place which made Hoseok cry a little, and Jimin complained. They decided to have Jin go up against Jungkook so see who’s the real Mario kart champion. 

They saw the screen count down and saw Jin lead in the first round with Jungkook very close behind, Jin was quick with getting bananas and protecting himself while Jungkook kept getting green shells and trying to hit Jin. In the second lap, Jungkook finally hit Jin, and Jin screamed.

He heard Jungkook laugh at him and desperately tried to win back his spot. When it was the last lap, everyone was watching closely. Nobody was saying anything as they were so busy watching and seeing who will win.

Just as the finish line was just in front of Jungkook and Jin, both we kept switching from first to second. Just as they were about to pass, Namjoon moved his foot too hard and accidentally unplugged the TV. 

The room burst in a bunch of screams and groans, Jungkook and Jin got up and started to yell. They all started to yell at Namjoon who was just apologizing as best as he could. 

“Come on! Joon why the hell is it always you?!” Jimin complained.

“Not my fault the plug was right there!”

“How did you even unplug it, the plug is hard to pull out the hell?!” Hoseok looked at the plug on the ground and looked at Namjoon who was shrugging.

“Let’s play another game, any suggestions?” Yoongi asked tiredly.

Everyone tried to think of something, there were small mumbles of what games they could play. Then, Jungkook suggested the play Uno. Jin got out the card game and started to pass out the cards. 

Taehyung didn’t know how to play and tried asking questions but one of them kept explaining, then drifting off and forgetting when it’s their turn. Taehyung sighed and just accepted defeat without even knowing how to put down a card. 

He kept asking Jungkook who was next to him, what card could he place. “Tae you’re not supposed to show me your cards.”

“Oh.”

They continued the game without ever explaining how the game worked to Taehyung, he sadly looked at them with a pout and shook his head. He ended up leaving the game after having to take 15 cards because he couldn’t stack. 

Taehyung cried a bit on the inside as he took 15 cards. He heard Jungkook laugh at him and was honestly ready to fight him.  _ He could see it now… “17-year-old almost fights a 10-year-old.” _

As the sky was getting, they decided to start making dinner. Yoongi, Jin, and Jungkook went into the kitchen to start cooking food. Jimin and Kyongsu were playing a solo uno match. Taehyung got up and sat on the couch, he saw Namjoon petting and playing with Incheon. Namjoon then picked up Incheon and sat next to Taehyung with Incheon in his arms. 

“Hello,” he greeted.

“Uh hi…”

Namjoon smiled happily at him, Incheon also seemed happy with how Namjoon was petting him. Taehyung felt like he was in the same place as last time but didn’t have that sinking feeling twist in him. For once, he felt like he was okay. 

He suddenly felt Incheon climb into his lap and lay his head down on his thigh. The fluffy white dog rested peacefully and Taehyung hesitantly petted its head. He looked up at Namjoon who was watching with a wide peaceful smile, dimples and all. Both shared a nice smile at each other as they both petted and cooed at Incheon.

“You know, I’m happy you’re okay now,” Namjoon said, looking at Incheon. “I’m sure Jungkook told you but we were all very worried.”

“S-sorry…” Taehyung scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t be sorry for something that wasn’t your fault,” he softly said, “I do wonder why you ran out though.”

“They didn’t tell you?”

Namjoon tilted his head. “Whatever you told them, they didn’t tell us. If they didn’t tell us then it is already solved and there isn’t a need to tell anyone else.”

Taehyung stared with wide eyes, he looked at Jungkook who was casually talking to Yoongi and Jin. He then smiled and felt a warm feeling flip in him, he looked down at Incheon and petted his head. 

He could start to smell the tasty food that the three of them were making in the kitchen, even Incheon’s ear perked up, and he lifted his head. Incheon got out of Taehyung’s lap and made his way into the kitchen where Jungkook bent down and patted him. 

The three of them kept moving in the kitchen and occasionally almost stepped on Incheon because of how they couldn’t see him. 

Incheon had tried a few times to grab the food that was close to the edge of the counter but Jungkook scolded him. It was entertaining to see Jungkook try to scold Incheon but soon falter because of how cute Incheon is. 

“Yoongi said you take care of Incheon more than him, is that true?” Taehyung asked him, shifting in his spot.

Namjoon adjusted his glasses, he chuckled. “Yeah... I tend to give him more attention than Yoongi…”

“Isn’t it hard to take care of him?”

“Taking care of Yoongi can be hard at times but give him a surprise hug, and he’s okay,” he said, waving his hand.

Taehyung stared at him.

“Oh. You meant Incheon.”

Taehyung stared more.

“Uh yeah, Incheon is mostly easy to take care of. I take him on walks and play with him when he wants, he hangs with me when I’m writing music or vise versa for Yoongi.”

Taehyung nodded his head, still confused why Namjoon thought about Yoongi first but brushed it off. They talked about other things, like how Taehyung learned that once Yoongi cooked crabs for Namjoon but completely forgot that Namjoon loves crabs. (Yoongi still ended up eating them in front of Namjoon)

Soon, the three in the kitchen finished eating dinner, and they set the tables with chopsticks and plates. They all sat down as Yoongi brought a dish full of meat, there was also kimchi and tteobkokki.

Jungkook, Jimin, and Kyongsu sat on one side, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi sat on the other. Jin sat at the head of the table while leaving the other chair at the other side of the table open. Taehyung sat in it with Jungkook and Namjoon on either side of him.

They thanked Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jin for the food and immediately grabbed whatever food they could get. Taehyung took one bite of the tteobkokki and was blasted with jaw-dropping flavor, he tried the kimchi next and it made his mouth water. 

He had some meat which was also well seasoned and was juicy. They all ate like they haven’t eaten in years, only taking a few minutes before there was no more food left.

They started to clean up with Jungkook wiping the table, Jimin putting away dishes, and Jin washing the dishes. Taehyung wanted to thank the three of them for the food, so he offered Jin that he can wash the dishes instead.

“Huh? Why?” Jin asked.

“It’s the least I can do…”

Jin gave him a lopsided smile, he nodded his head and let Taehyung wash the dishes. Soon the whole kitchen and table were cleaned, and they decided that it is time for bed. They changed into whatever pajamas they had and grabbed out of futons and moved the couch out the way. Taehyung saw them get pillows and blankets and laid them down.

“We’re…going to sleep on the floor?” Taehyung asked with a tilted head.

“Well of course! It’s unfair if one of us has a bed while the others don’t!” Jungkook exclaimed, rolling onto the futon and looking up at Taehyung while laying down. He smiled at Taehyung. “What? You’ve never slept on the floor?”

Taehyung shook his head. “No, I have it’s just that... I’ve ever slept with people…”

“Well try not to kick in your sleep, Hoseok does that quite often,” Jungkook quietly said but Hoseok still heard him.

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” Hoseok complained, throwing a pillow at Jungkook’s face.

Jungkook grabbed two pillows and stood up. “Now you’re going to get it!”

The room burst into a huge pillow fight with Jungkook grabbing whatever pillow he had and threw it hard at Hoseok’s face. Hoseok grabbed a pillow and tried to hit Jungkook again but accidentally hit Jimin in the face.

Jimin glared at him before taking a pillow and running up to him and smacking him multiple times. Hoseok screamed and had Kyongsu come up behind Jimin and smacked him against the back of his head. 

As they all fought, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jin joined later, Taehyung was then attacked by Jungkook. He scooped up 4 pillows and threw them into Taehyung's face who stood there and took it without even flinching. 

Taehyung stared at Jungkook and Jungkook stared at him, both not moving until Taehyung caught a pillow that was thrown his way, and he wailed it at Jungkook. Jungkook screamed while giggling and got another pillow and threw it at Taehyung who caught it again and threw it.

Soon the room was messy with pillows all over the place and the futon kicked around. They calmed down and decided that it was officially time to go to bed. They put the pillows, blankets, and futons back to where they were, and they all laid down. 

4 of them on one side with the other 4 were on the other side. Jungkook begged Taehyung to sleep next to him in which Taehyung thought it wasn’t going to be that bad. (He was wrongly mistaken)

Jungkook ended up clinging to him and Taehyung couldn’t get out of his hold, Jimin and Kyongsu were right next to Taehyung while the other four were on the other side. The room was pitch black, you could only hear the sounds of breathing and loud snoring. 

Everyone seemed like they were sleeping, even Jungkook's grip on Taehyung softened and had his mouth parted. Taehyung couldn’t sleep for whatever reason, he kept his eyes close but still couldn’t go to sleep. He looked at the other sleeping to find their faces rested and breathing slow, he quietly sighed.

As quietly as he could, he got out of Jungkook’s hold and got up. The wooden floor creaked a few times in which Taehyung panicked and quickly looked at everyone’s face to see if anyone was going to wake up. Thankfully no one did, and he swiftly made his way to the door, he slipped on his shoes and opened the door. 

He stepped out feeling the cool air, he quietly shut the door behind him and placed his arms on the railing. The night was quiet, the sounds of bugs outside could be heard softly and only a few cars passed by. Taehyung shut his eyes feeling the air and hearing the soft noises of crickets. He felt at ease as he smiled softly and stretched his body. 

As he breathed in the cool air, he heard the door behind him open. He quickly turned his head towards the door to see Kyongsu in the doorway. He stared at him with wide eyes, he saw Kyongsu close the door behind him and rested his arms on the railing right next to him. Kyongsu was looking at the sky again like the first time they met.

“Did I wake you up?” Taehyung asked.

“Nah, I just wanted fresh air.”

Taehyung nodded his head, looking back at the sky. The sky was bright with its stars, every single one twinkling. The moon was out and it shined on their faces.

“Stars are nice today,” Kyongsu said after a few seconds of silence.

“You really like your stars huh?” Taehyung responded with a smile.

Kyongsu laughed. “Oh shut up.”

Taehyung laughed along with him. “They are gorgeous though.”

“Say Tae,” Kyongsu suddenly said.

“Huh? Tae?” Taehyung responded, surprised by the nickname.

Kyongsu furrowed his eyebrows together. “Jungkook has been calling you ‘Tae,’ did you not hear?”

“He had?!” 

Kyongsu laughed while covering his mouth. “Guess you haven’t been paying attention.”

Taehyung scratched the back of his head. “I’m not used to being called Tae...” Taehyung smiled slightly. “My mom is the only one who does.”

“Can I call you ‘Tae?” 

“Uh yeah sure that’ll...that’ll be nice.” 

Kyongsu smiled at him. “Say Tae if you had one day left to live, what would you do?”

“One day left to live? Hmm, I don’t know.” He shrugged his shoulder.

“Wow, very cool answer,” Kyongsu said sarcastically.

Taehyung smacked him on the shoulder. “I’m serious I wouldn’t know!”

“Come on! Would you hang out with friends? Maybe go back to Seoul? Come on you must have something?!” Kyongsu shook Taehyung by the shoulders, urging him.

“See my mom?? Hang out with friends??? I don’t know?!”

Kyongsu sighed. “You’re terrible at this.”

“Not my fault…” Taehyung mumbled.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, the wind blew ever so slightly. The moon was covered by clouds so it was hard to see. The streetlights didn’t provide much either. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to leave…” Kyongsu said so quietly that you wouldn’t be able to hear if you weren’t paying attention.

“Huh? Leave? Leave where?” Taehyung looked at him, stunned. 

“I haven’t told the others, I’m probably not going too…” He said, completely disregarding Taehyung’s question.

“What? Why not?”

“You’ll understand later.”

Taehyung tilted his head and frowned. “You at least told Jungkook right?”

Kyongsu sadly laughed. “No, I haven’t.”

Taehyung shook his head while his mouth was open. “What?! But he’s your brother!”

Kyongsu then dug into his pockets, he took a small white letter. He held it in his hand and gazed at it before pushing it towards Taehyung. Taehyung gulped while staring at Kyongsu.

Taehyung hesitantly took it. “What is this?”

“A letter.”

Taehyung gave him an unimpressed look. “Yeah, and what’s in this letter?”

“A paper,” Kyongsu said, trying hard not to laugh.

“Alright, I’m opening this then-”

“DON’T!” 

Taehyung’s hand instantly stopped, confusion and shock was written on his face. 

“Don’t open it yet...not until you hear the news.”

“What news?”

Kyongsu looked at the sky again, Taehyung saw him sigh.

“When I leave, please take care of Jungkook. He may act strong, but he’s the biggest baby I ever met- err well… grew up with. Promise me you’ll take care of him?” He looked at Taehyung with shining eyes.

“Why does this sound like a goodbye…?”

Kyongsu chuckled sadly again. “Because it might be…”

Taehyung saw him look down, he had a frown on his face, and he looked tired. Kyongsu then stuck his pinky out. “You promise me right?”

Taehyung tried to say something, but he kept opening and closing his mouth. He ended up nodding his head and stuck out his pinkie, and they shook on it. 

Kyongsu then stretched his body. “In the morning I’ll be gone, so don’t tell anyone one about this until you get the news.” He was about to open the door but stopped. “Oh! And take this.” He handed Taehyung a pin that had the design of a crown.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at him but saw him already closing the door behind. Taehyung stayed a few minutes more outside trying to figure out what Kyongsu means. 

He shook his head and placed the letter and pin in his pocket and entered back in the apartment. He looked at Kyongsu before getting back to his space next to Jungkook. Taehyung held the other close, almost like he was keeping his promise to Kyongsu.

Then, he fell asleep.

**—————————————-**

**February 9, 2019** **_early morning_ **

Taehyung was awoken to the sound of Jungkook screaming in his face and shaking his body, he whinnied as Jungkook shook his body. 

“TAE! WAKE UP!” 

Taehyung then tiredly smacked Jungkook across the face and rolled over to the other side, he heard Jungkook gasp and huff. He mentally laughed as he heard Jungkook grumble and whine.

“Tae if you don’t wake up then you’ll miss out on breakfast!” Jungkook smacked him on the back.

“Fine by me,” Taehyung responded in a deep and groggy voice. 

Taehyung heard shuffling behind him, he slightly opened one of his eyes to look at what Jungkook was doing. He then instantly woke up as he saw Jungkook hang Incheon over his face.

“If you don’t get up then I’m dropping Incheon!”

“WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING TO INCHEON,” They heard Namjoon scream from the kitchen.

They saw him start to run over. “I’ll drop him if Namjoon gets here!”

Taehyung instantly got up and put his hands up. “Okay okay, I’m awake!”

Jungkook smiled and put Incheon down, Namjoon came over and scooped the fluffy dog up and glared at Jungkook before walking away. Jungkook shrugged and got up, his hand was out for Taehyung to grab. 

Taehyung huffed before taking his hand and was brought up. Taehyung rubbed his eyes and looked around the room to see everyone was here except Kyongsu. 

“Where’s Kyongsu?” Taehyung asked while following Jungkook behind to the table.

“He said he had to go somewhere, I don’t know where though.”

A sick feeling twisted inside him, he reached his hand into his pocket and felt the pin and letter still there. He looked at Jungkook who was peacefully eating his food on his plate. 

He saw his hand resting on the table, Taehyung felt a sickening feeling turn in him. Taehyung then slowly took his hand into Jungkook’s and hid their hands under the table. Taehyung looked away, feeling his face heat up while also feeling a bit better.

Jungkook looked at him with wide eyes before smiling contently and squeezed Taehyung’s hand tight. Everyone else was talking but Taehyung was too focused on how warm and soft Jungkook’s hand was, he almost felt like a creep honestly. They ate with one hand and never let go until they were finished eating. 

When everyone was done eating, they decided that they needed to go back home. Jungkook, Jimin, and Jin said that they need to start heading home. Hoseok said he’ll stay behind, Taehyung threw him a knowing look as Hoseok looked at Yoongi. Pretty sure he saw Namjoon make a disgusted face though. 

Taehyung went with Jungkook, Jimin, and Jin and had walked home with them. He was walking with Jin as Jungkook and Jimin were right in front of them talking. Both them watched Jungkook and Jimin with amusement as they had their daily petty fights and resulted in one offending the other and having to say sorry. Jin sighed at them, having a disappointed mom face.

Jin and Taehyung walked side by side in silence, they weren’t sure what to say to each other as they weren't familiar with one another.

Jin then leaned over to him. “I know we don’t know each other that well but... I’m here for you if you want to talk,” Jin said, breaking the silence.

“I-” Taehyung smiled. “Thank you.”

“But I need to ask, how did you meet Jungkook?” Jin asked.

That made Taehyung remember how he first acted towards Jungkook when they first met, he’d cringed at those memories. Taehyung simply laughed. “I met him because of Incheon.”

Taehyung heard Jin mumble something. “Lucky, I had to win Jungkook over with food.”

“Well, your cooking really is good.”

“Thank you- but still!” He looked towards Jungkook. “Koo isn’t one to actively go up to a person and talk with them, he’s a shy person after all.”

Taehyung looked at Jungkook, as he looked at him, Jungkook then made eye contact. Jungkook immediately looked away, Taehyung raised an eyebrow. Taehyung then heard Jin hum like he was analyzing something.

“Do you like Taehyung, Jungkook?” Jin asked out loud.

“W-what?” Jungkook froze, turning his head towards Jin.

Taehyung felt his face heat up, and he was also sure Jungkook was embarrassed. He heard Jimin start laughing while Jin looked at Jungkook with a determined look. Jungkook's whole face became red, his lips quivered trying to say something.

“You’re not talking to Tae anymore!” Jungkook grabbed Taehyung by the hand and glared at Jin. 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook who was looking away and still hadn't let go of his hand. A warm feeling bubbled inside Taehyung as he smiled and walked beside Jungkook. Jungkook heard Jimin and Jin teasing and talking about them, he quickly flipped them off. Taehyung was still clueless but smiled nonetheless.

Jimin and Jin had to go a different route as their houses were away from Taehyung’s, so they said goodbye to both of them. Taehyung waved them goodbye and Jungkook quickly dragged him by the hand, he held Taehyung’s hand tight and didn’t let go. They walked in silence until they got to Taehyung’s house.

Jungkook was going to let go but Taehyung held tight, Jungkook looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did Kyongsu ever tell you anything yesterday?”

“Kyongsu? No, did he say something to you?”

“Ah never mind, I’ll see you later Jungkook.” Taehyung waved him goodbye while Jungkook tilted his head but said goodbye and left.

Taehyung opened the door to find Konu, once again, working and serving customers. He greeted Taehyung with a smile and told him to take a shower before working again. Taehyung nodded and took a quick shower before coming downstairs and helping Konu as he usually does. 

**—————————————-**

**February 10, 2019**

Taehyung was working downstairs and heard the door slam open, there were Yoongi and Hoseok in the doorway. They looked at Taehyung before running up to him, it looked like they had been running for a while. Their faces were flushed red and sweat was shining off their forehead. 

“Have you seen Kyongsu?” Yoongi hurriedly asked. 

The mention of Kyongsu sent a chill up Taehyung’s spine. “I haven’t why?”

They both grumbled. “Jungkook said he hasn’t returned home since yesterday, he and his mom are getting really worried,” Hoseok said, scratching his head. 

“I haven’t seen him, I’m sorry…” Taehyung said softly.

“It’s fine, Kyongsu has done this before, but he usually tells us if he's sleeping over at another friend’s house…” Yoongi said, holding his chin.

“I’ll tell you guys if I see him anywhere.”

“Thank you so much, Tae! We’ll give you updates!” They both said goodbye and left the restaurant.

Taehyung felt a pit feeling in his stomach, he remembered that he still has that letter with him. Is this considered the news? Taehyung doesn’t know if he should tell the others.  _ I wonder how Jungkook is feeling… _

**—————————————-**

Over the next few days, Taehyung didn’t see any of his friends. He was quite disappointed when he woke up to see nothing but quietness downstairs. As the days went by, even Konu began to notice the slumped shoulders and constant frown on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung even thought about calling Jungkook to see if he was okay. 

It wasn’t until almost a week later when he heard something. 

The restaurant had few people today, not many regulars showed up either. It was still a bit cold since they’re in Korea. The weather was getting better but it took way too long. Konu had the heater on and had all the windows closed. He opened it a few times because it gets hot when you’re cooking constantly.

The TV was showing the recent news. Taehyung wiped the sweat on his forehead, and he refilled the water for another customer. He was going to grab another bowl of ramen for another customer but stopped when he heard the news lady talk. 

“Another person went missing, ‘Jeon Kyongsu’ went missing as of Sunday. Police officials say they are looking for him,” the lady said on screen. Additional information about him showed up on scream but Taehyung had already felt his heart stop. 

Taehyung suddenly couldn’t breathe, his eyes widened. He felt his legs give out as he dropped to the ground. He heard voices but none of them was clear to him, his vision was cloudy, his hands were shaking, and he couldn’t feel anything. Taehyung looked at the screen one last time to see Kyongsu's face on it.

Then, he blacked out


	5. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

“ _ I can’t take it anymore  _

_ Because you are crying _

_ I want to cry in your place _

_ Although I can’t” _

_ Begin- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**February 15, 2019** **_late night_ **

By the time Taehyung woke up, it was dark outside with little to no light. Taehyung rubbed at his eyes, feeling the way his head pounded. He looked to the side of him and noticed a cup of water, as well as the letter and pin Kyongsu, gave to him.

The memories from earlier came back to his mind as he sat horrified by the letter and pin. He felt how his heart had sped up and his breathing was becoming shaky. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down.

Taehyung reached over and took a sip of water, he looked at the letter from the corner of his eye. The letter was a simple white letter with nothing fancy on it. Still, it made him feel uneasy. Taking one last sip, he stood up and looked downstairs to see the lights are still on.  _ Konu must be closing up soon _

Walking downstairs, Taehyung saw Konu washing the dishes with a stern look. He must have heard Taehyung come downstairs as he looked up at him. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“Yeah...”

“Gave us quite the scare kid.”

“Sorry about that…” Taehyung scratched the back of his head. 

“Do you know why you blacked out?”

“On the news...it said uh K-Kyongsu he…” Taehyung struggled to get the words out. 

“Ah right, you were friends with him…” Konu paused. “I knew the Jeon brothers for a while, I still remember when they moved in.”

Interest hit Taehyung. “What was Kyongsu like?”

“Shouldn’t you know kid, you both were friends after all.” Both of them sat down at the single table that didn’t have its chairs on top.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t able to talk with him that much…” Taehyung still remembers the conversation they had that night before he left.

Konu hummed. “Well, the Jeon brothers were quite the opposite bunch.” Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “They often came in here to eat with friends, but Jungkook would always stay quiet while his brother did all the talking.”

“Was he shy?” Taehyung asked, leaning forward attentively.

“Pretty much, he didn’t talk much and his brother always tried to include him in conversations. I remember the one time when I got the chance to talk to him, and he kept stuttering and looked like he was scared.” Konu laughed. “It took him a while to start and become comfortable in this town, even now, I can tell he still struggles with talking with others.”

Taehyung nodded at every word he said, he didn’t let his mind drift either. Afraid he was going to miss something that Konu said. “I don’t know Jungkook that much still...but he doesn’t seem very shy. Every one of his friends says that he is but I don’t see it.”

“What was your first impression of him?” Konu asked him with a tilted head.

“...well I thought he was a nerd.” He heard Konu laugh. “He was nice to me even if I kept glaring at him…”

“Some first impression you got kid,” Konu said amused.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Still, they kept on saying how weird it is how he is ‘affectionate’ with me, whatever that means,” He put air quotes with saying affectionate. 

“Hmm who knows, maybe what they’re saying is true. Or maybe the kid is finally coming out of his shell.”

“I don’t know,” Taehyung grumbles, “I just find it weird how they keep saying that to me.”

“Well, they know him better than you do.”

“That’s true…” Taehyung said, deep in thought. 

“Well, we still have to clean up,” Konu said, getting up and stretching. “You rested enough to help?” He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung stood up stretching. “I should be good.”

Konu nodded, and they both got to work with cleaning up. Konu did most of the work before Taehyung came down, so they didn’t spend a long time cleaning. Taehyung had to wash the dishes because Konu told him that is his job from now on, Taehyung had just sighed and nodded. 

By the time they finished the outside was dark and almost everyone else was asleep. Konu and Taehyung had said goodnight to each other and both went into their rooms.

Taehyung was left in his room looking at the letter and pin once again. He knew he had to open it but it would be better if Jungkook knew about it. Would Jungkook be mad at him? Would he blame Taehyung? All Taehyung knew was that he had to tell or show it to Jungkook one way or another. 

Taehyung was already tired once again, his head was hurting a bit, and he wanted to lay back down. He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, the plain white top was nothing yet Taehyung felt like it was too much. He laid to his side and finally closed his eyes, letting himself drift asleep.

**—————————————-**

**February 16, 2019**

The next day Taehyung got up a bit worried about today. First, he needed to tell Jungkook about the letter and pin his missing brother gave him. And second, Taehyung isn’t sure what kind of reaction Jungkook could have. 

He wonders if he should ask the others to come as well. They are just as close to Kyongsu as Jungkook so it might be nice for the others to know. But Taehyung has no idea what’s in the letter so what if it’s only for him and not the others? Or for Jungkook but not the others?

Too many questions boggled Taehyung's mind as he took a breath to calm down. His leg was bouncing up and down as he sat nervously, he still needed to go downstairs and help Konu. He’ll ask Konu if he can get Jungkook and everyone else over later, for now, he needs to do work.

He got up and headed downstairs to see that there was no one, the chairs were still on the table and only a single yellow note was sent on the counter. Taehyung walked up and picked up the note.

_ “Hey Tae, _

_ I had to go somewhere so no work today. _

_ You can do whatever you want as long  _

_ as you don’t ruin the shop. _

_ -Konu” _

Taehyung sighed, at least he doesn’t have to work today. Finally, a break for once…

He looked at the phone on the wall, it’s been a while since his mom called him. Taehyung wonders if he should call her instead. Thinking about it, he decides not too. He might worry his mom if he calls first, it’s not every day you get a phone call from Taehyung anyways.

He did need to somehow talk to Jungkook and the others to let them know how the letter and pin. Problem is, he doesn’t have their number...but he does Jungkook’s. 

Taehyung then suddenly remembered the note that Jungkook gave him with his phone number on it. Taehyung ran back upstairs, looked through his many hoodies, and finally found the paper. A bit crumpled up but still readable.

He rushed back downstairs, putting the numbers into the phone and was about to press call before hesitated. The uneasy creepy feeling was behind Taehyung’s back, like a breathing monster right next to him. 

Taehyung still wasn’t sure if it was the right choice to tell Jungkook, but he is Kyongsu’s brother after all, and he needs some sort of closure. Hitting the call button and taking in a deep breath.

It rang once, then twice, then a third time before.

“H-hello…?” a tiny shaky voice came through the phone. It sounded like Jungkook but small, not like his usual loud bright voice.

Taehyung took another deep breath before exhaling. “Hey, Jungkook.”

He heard Jungkook pause, probably surprised by the fact Taehyung was calling him. “Tae?”

“That’s me…”

“Wha-what are you doing calling me?”

_ Ah, there’s the question. The one question he answers with telling him about the letter and pin. Telling him about the fact that his missing brother left things for a person he barely knows and not his brother. _

Taehyung wanted to tell him but his mouth was shut. He started to speed up again, and he felt sweat running down his face. “I uhh w-wanted I t-tell you that…”

He could hear that Jungkook was waiting, waiting for what he was going to say but nothing came out. It was like something was stuck in his throat, he took another breath. “Can you come over?” Taehyung asked instead.

“Come over?” He heard a small sniffle.

“Can you also bring everyone else? There’s something that I think you should see,” Taehyung heard Jungkook sniff again. 

“...okay then.”

“O-okay…?”

“Yeah...okay.”

“I’ll see you and everyone else soon then…” Taehyung heard Jungkook hum before ending the call.  _ Not even a goodbye… _

Taehyung sighed once again and set the phone down. He looked around the kitchen to see if anything needed cleaning in the meantime while he waited. Spotting the dishes, he grumbled but got to work.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the wooden sliding door. Drying his hands, Taehyung went to the door and slid it open to see everyone there standing with a stern look. Jungkook was in front, with red puffy eyes and an oversized hoodie. Everyone else looked tired or annoyed, Taehyung felt a little bad about having everyone here, but he needs to tell them.

He leads them upstairs to his room, Hoseok tries to lighten the mood by saying how nice his room is. But everyone still had the same sad and serious expression. Taehyung told them to sit down on the ground, he grabbed the letter and pin that was at his nightstand. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he placed the letter and pin in the center of everyone.

“These were left from your brother…” When Taehyung said that, he saw Jungkook’s eyes widen. Everyone else looked confused, while Jungkook brought the items into his hands carefully. He held them like they were a baby.

“Your brother gave these to me before he left…” Taehyung scratched the back of his head.

“You mean you knew about my brother disappearing?!” Jungkook yelled, getting up.

Everyone else panicked and told Jungkook to calm down. Taehyung was on the ground, scared and panicked. “No! I didn’t know he was going to disappear!” 

Jungkook was red in the face, Namjoon held him back in case Jungkook was going to do something stupid. “You should read the letter first,” Yoongi said bitterly. 

Jungkook scoffed before ripping open the letter, they saw him scan over the letter. Namjoon and Jimin who was sitting next to him were also looking over the letter. When Jungkook put the letter down he had a confused face, everyone else grabbed the paper and proceeded to read the paper as well.

All of them had the same face, their heads were tilted and none of them reacted differently. Jungkook was staring at the ground, confused with his eyebrows knitted together. The paper got past around and Taehyung was finally able to read it.

_ “Dear everyone, _

_ I’m sure by now that you know that I went missing. _

_ I do have a reason for it but I cannot tell you. _

_ I am writing a letter as a way to tell you that whatever you find about me, may it be about what I did or was going to do, please do _

_ not think any less of me. _

_ I’m sorry Jungkook for not telling you but I had my reasons. _

_ I’m sorry Taehyung for having you be the one to give this letter to everyone. _

_ If you try to search for me, please try to understand the whole story and not one. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Kyongsu” _

Taehyung sat confused as well.  _ What is Kyongsu talking about? And is this all that’s in the letter? No saying I love you or goodbyes to any of them? Not even to Jungkook? _

“Is this everything he gave you Taehyung?” Jungkook asked him, looking directly at his eyes. 

“This is everything that he gave me, I didn’t even open the letter up until now.” Jungkook looked at the pin, rotating it around to look at it all over.

“I didn’t know Kyongsu had this pin…” Jungkook squinted at the pin suspiciously. “Did you guys see this pin on him?” Jungkook asked everyone else. Everyone shook their heads. “Then why would he give this…?”

“We should take these to the police, these might help them find him,” Jin suggested.

“NO!” Jungkook screamed, making everyone look at him with wide eyes. “Me and my mom went to the police station every day to see if they found anything! But all they kept asking was ‘are you sure he didn’t run away?’ So no, we’re not going to the police.” He said sharply, bitterness dripping from his tongue.

“But what can we do? Look, the only way we can find him is by the police,” Namjoon tried to reason.

“So what?! We’re just going to let the lazy police do nothing and hope they find him somehow?! My brother is out there! And what if he’s in danger huh?! What if he gets hurt or worst killed?! Then what?!” He screamed at him, red piercing his eyes.

“Jungkook…” Jimin said softly.

“So then what do you suggest huh?! What, are WE going to try to find him?! Be reasonable Jungkook!” Yoongi fought back, he was red in the face as well.

“IF TRYING TO FIND MY BROTHER WITHOUT THE POLICE IS WHAT IT TAKES THEN I’LL FUCKING TAKE IT!” He screamed, he had tears streaming down his face. His face was red with a piercing glare.

Jungkook then got up. “If none of you will help me then I’ll do it myself!” He ran downstairs, leaving everyone with a shocked face. 

Namjoon was quick to call after him. “Jungkook! I’ll go after him!” He told the others.

“I’ll go too.” Jimin agreed and Hoseok followed behind, both of them left with Namjoon as they ran downstairs.

Everyone else was left in silence, they were still trying to process everything that just happened. Taehyung heard Yoongi sigh. “Fuck…” Yoongi said softly, with his face in his hands. 

Jin came over to Yoongi and patted him on the back, looking just as sad. Jin also had tears in his eyes but did his best trying to cheer Yoongi up.

“Jin…” Taehyung called softly, making Jin look at him. “Is Jungkook going to be okay?”

Jin looked down and rubbed Yoongi’s back. “I don’t know Tae…”

The letter and pin were left on the ground, the letter was a bit crumpled because of how hard Jungkook held onto it. Jin rubbed circles into Yoongi’s back, they didn’t share any words as Jin rubbed him gently. 

Yoongi then slowly got up, making Jin get up with him. “We’ll talk about this more later just…” He sighed. “For now, we’re just going to calm down…” He started to walk downstairs.

“Don’t blame yourself Tae…” Jin said before leaving with Yoongi.

Taehyung stood, staring at the door as they left. After they left, everything was dead silent. Taehyung looked at the letter and pin, he picked them up and put them into one of his drawers. He read the letter then put it into the drawer. He was still just as confused as the first time he read it.

Part of him wishes he never showed the letter to Jungkook, but he knows Jungkook deserves to know. But he wished it wouldn’t end with them arguing, Yoongi looked like he regretted the words he said. He can’t even imagine what Jungkook felt, Taehyung could only hope that Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok are there for him. 

Taehyung then went downstairs, to see Konu is in the kitchen looking like he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Konu cleared his throat. “Is uh your friends okay…?” 

Taehyung grimaced. “I don’t know…”

“I must have come back at a bad time then…” He tried to laugh but it sounded too forced. 

“Did they notice you down here?” Taehyung asked.

“Only the last two, the four others ran out too fast to even notice me.” Taehyung nodded.

“Do you think you’re okay enough to work?” Konu asked Taehyung.

Taehyung sighed. “Sure.”

**—————————————-**

Over the next few days, no one ever visited Taehyung. It was weird and almost disappointing when Taehyung would come downstairs and hope to at least see Yoongi or anyone, but there was no one. Taehyung knows that they probably aren’t mentally okay, and to be honest, Taehyung isn’t either. But it still hurts when no one is there for you.

Taehyung thought he'd be okay with a few days without them, but he didn’t realize how attached he had become. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Taehyung and Konu had just finished working and were closing up the restaurant. They then heard the phone ring. “Hey kid, can you get that?” Konu nudged his head towards the phone.

Taehyung nodded and walked up to the phone and picked it up. “Hello?” He called.

He heard a gasp. “Hey, Tae! How is my baby doing?” Taehyung heard Yeonseong over the phone.

“O-oh hey mom,” he said, surprised that she was calling. “Uh, I’m doing fine? Maybe not fine actually.”

“Oh? Did something happen?” She asked, concerned. “Does it have to do with your friends? Did you fix things with them?”

“Well, I did fix things with them again but…” She waited expectantly but Taehyung did say something else. “Mom, how did Minsu solve missing people cases?”

He could tell how surprised she was when he mentioned Minsu by how she stuttered. “U-umm well... I’m not exactly sure what he did, but he did talk to anyone related to the missing person. Then he would check any places the missing person went too, even if they don’t mean anything to the person.” Taehyung hummed, deep in thought.

“Why are you asking this Tae?”

“... I was just curious, is all mom.” He could tell she wasn’t convinced, but she didn’t say anything else.

“Anything else you want to tell me?”

“Well... I guess I can talk about my friends…” Calling them friends still felt weird for Taehyung. “There’s Yoongi who looks intimidating the first time you see him, but he’s really nice, and he’s from Daegu as well!” He said excitedly.

He heard her giggle. “And there’s Hoseok who’s his- uhh he’s his f-friend…” He stopped, not sure how his mom will react to Yoongi and Hoseok dating.

“They’re friends?” She said she found it strange how Taehyung said it.

“Y-yeah friends! Uh moving on! Hoseok he’s also very nice, he’s also a very bright person. He dances and is the dance leader and teacher! He’s kind of cool…!” Taehyung said softly, a bit embarrassed about how he’s talking about them. 

“Then there’s Jin who is a pretty good-looking guy, he has  _ super  _ broad shoulders like super wide. You can honestly probably use him as a shelf.” 

He kept telling each one of them, sometimes even stuttering by how much he had to say but kept talking. He didn’t realize the big smile he had one while talking about them, and he certainly didn’t know how happy his mom was. 

“Oh! And there’s Jungkook who introduced me to everyone! He is also very nice like the rest of them, but he can sometimes be a brat. He can be annoying but I can’t hate him no matter how much he’s a brat. He’s also very talented! Like he can sing, dance, draw, and probably many more things!” He felt like a little kid talking about their favorite superhero. He was even making hand motions even though he knows his mom can’t see.

“And then there’s his brother Kyongsu-...ah his brother is....umm…” He quiets down immediately as he mentioned Kyongsu. 

“Hmm? What’s Kyongsu like?” Yeonseong asked, not knowing what kind of battle Taehyung is facing.

He took a deep breath. “Kyongsu is...he’s a great guy. He likes stars apparently, and he’s also really funny. I wish I got to talk to him more…”

“Huh? Did something happen to him?” He heard her question over the phone.

He hesitated. “He...he moved.” Taehyung lied, though he doesn’t know what his mom would say he just said he went missing. 

“Moved? Aw, Tae…” She sighed. “Can’t you still talk to him over the phone?”

He clenched his fist. “No...he didn’t give me his phone number…”

“What about Jungkook, can’t he give his number to you?”

“He...Kyongsu changed his number and no one can get in touch with him…”

“What about their parents? Shouldn’t the parents have his number?”

“I don’t know…”

She hummed. “Ask them when you see them okay? It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“I know mom…”

She hummed once again. “Ah! I need to go Tae! I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Okay bye, mom!”

“Bye Tae!”

He heard the phone go silent. Taehyung sighed, he still isn’t sure what to do about that pin and letter. Konu then called for him, and he had to go help Konu clean up.

**—————————————-**

**February 21, 2019** **_5 days later_ **

Today, Taehyung still saw no one downstairs. He had tried to convince himself to not be so sad, but with the way Konu was giving him pity looks, it wasn’t working. 

Some customers even noticed he wasn’t his usual self even though he has a natural face when serving. Konu had patted him on the back one time and told him to cheer up knowing full well that probably won’t help much.

Konu got so fed up that Konu just flat out told him to go outside for a few hours and do something else besides looking sad in a restaurant. Which is why Taehyung is currently outside the restaurant with a surprising look. Konu had dragged him outside and closed the door on him.

It was almost humorous in a way, with how quick Konu dragged him out and shut the door in his face. All Taehyung could do was slump his shoulder and sigh in defeat, he turned around and decided to walk away since there’s not much he can do. Might as well listen to Konu and do something besides be sad.

He walked in whatever detraction his feet decided to take him, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He could go visit Yoongi and Namjoon, but he decided against that. As he was walking, he came across the park. Thankfully there weren’t any kids as it would be weird for a teenager to sit down and watch. He sat on the brown bench under the tree.

It wasn’t that hot today, there was some wind and the sun didn’t feel like it hates Taehyung. He’s a bit thankful that he didn't wear his hoodie today, but looking at his scars isn’t something he likes. He looked at the distant farmlands, the workers were working hard. The wind blew ever so slightly as the leaves on the tree danced.

It was calming to hear the wind blow, so calm that he rested his head against the back of the bench and closed his eyes. This isn’t his ideal place to rest, but he had far worse so this isn’t much.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt something wet lick his face, he instantly woke up. He opened his eyes to see a black and brown dog in front of him, the little fluffy dog sat on his lap as it had his head tilted at him. Taehyung stared strangely at it, he felt like he knew this dog.

“Sup,” he hears to the left of him, he jumped, not expecting anyone else to be around.

He turned to the side of him and was faced with the girl Jeongyeon, she had a nice smile on her face. He stared at her with wide eyes as she went to sit next to him. The dog let out a small bark, making Taehyung look at the dog. No wonder he recognizes the dog, he saw this dog when he first saw Jeongyeon.

“His name is Yeontan,” she said, petting the dog.

“Yeontan...?”

“What? Is it not a good name?” She looked almost a bit offended.

“What? N-no! I just didn’t expect you to tell me its name.”

“First of all, it's a ‘him,’ and second of all, as a pet owner I always want to tell people his name.”

“Uh, that’s nice…?”

“Geez, you sure are bad at talking.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are excused,” she said with a smug face that even Taehyung wasn’t amused by.

“Anyways.” She rolled her eyes. “What are you doing at a park?”

“I’m temporarily kicked out of my own home for being too ‘sad,” he said sarcastically.

She squinted her eyes at him. “Hmm yeah, I definitely see it.”

“See what?”

“Sadness,” she said, like a statement.

“I’m not even making a face!” He argued.

“Yeah, you are!” 

“Okay, what face then?!” He shouted.

“This face!” She made a dumb sad face to the point where she has a double chin.

“That- that is not what I look like!” He yelled, trying not to laugh.

“That is exactly what you look like!” She complained, also trying hard not to laugh.

“Just shut up already!” Taehyung huffed with a smile.

He heard Jeongyeon laugh and eventually calm down. “So Mr. Sad why were you so sad?”

“Seriously? The best name you come up with is ‘Mr. Sad?” He said unimpressed.

She rolled her eyes and grumbled. “Then what do you suggest?”

“Mr...hmm…” He tried to think hard, “yeah never mind I got nothing.”

Jeongyeon huffed. “Then we’re continuing with ‘Mr. Sad’ alright?” Taehyung sighed but nodded his head. “ _ Anyways _ , why are you so sad Mr. Sad?”

“I miss my friends,” he complained.

“Ah right, I forgot you hang around them.”

“What do you mean by ‘them?” He asked almost he was trying to defend them.

“Don’t get me wrong! I don’t mean ‘them’ in a bad way, it’s just that I don’t know how to describe them,” she explains, “I work for the school’s newspaper and it’s just easier to categorize everyone but it’s hard for them.”

“School’s newspaper?” He questioned.

“I know newspapers are outdated, we don’t use newspapers,” she whispered. “But we do write whatever stories that we can find.”

“What kind of stories?”

“Anything that’s school safe so no rumors but there are accounts like that on Instagram and Twitter that I don’t suggest you go through. To be honest, I find those disgusting especially when those accounts are the ones spreading rumors.” She made a fake gagging sound.

“Well I don’t have a phone so it looks like I don’t need to worry.”

“You may not have a phone but you are a person that’s going to school and a new one by that. So you may or may not have people start talking about you, especially since you have colored haired, and you look kind of mean.”

Taehyung looked down at himself. “I do?”

“Well, to be honest, you look more like a dog up close but most people would keep away just because of how you look no offense.”

“Should I take ‘dog’ as a compliment or…?”

“Well are dogs a bad thing?”

“Uh, no…?”

“Then there’s your answer.”

Yeontan snuggled closer to Taehyung who just sat peacefully. Jeongyeon would pet the dog a few times, but Taehyung wasn’t sure if he could pet him.

She leaned towards him. “You can pet him, you know.” 

“Huh?”

“You have the face that screams ‘I WANT TO PET!” 

Taehyung rolled his eyes but happily petted the dog in front of him. Yeontan seemed quite content with how much he’s being petted.

“Say, what are they like?” She turned and asked him.

“They?”

“Your friends?” She gave him a plain look.

“Oh! Right.” He scratched the back of his head. “They’re a...odd bunch I guess. I guess I understand why you said you can’t categorize them. They’re a nice group to be around, a bit funny and silly but I do like being around them.” Taehyung smiled as he remembered the fun times he had with them.

“They seem like a fun group to be around, they’re mostly loud when I see them.” She looked annoyed. “Though, you somehow became friends with Jungkook.”

“You know him?”

“Tae I work for the school’s newspaper, I know everyone.”

“Oh… but what do you mean ‘somehow?”

“Jungkook is the quietest in the group at school. Even though he’s on the student council, not that many people have heard him speak. I was surprised when he talked to you so easily especially since you’re new to their group.”

“Everyone tells me that, they say he’s shy and quiet but I don’t see it!”

“You should be happy Tae, many girls would want to be close to Jungkook like that,” she said with a grin.

He huffed. “What? Is he popular with girls?”

“Hmm something like that, at first, some liked him because they found it cute how he was so shy but then…” She took out her phone and it looked like she was scrolling through something. Her phone was pink with a tiny charm attached which was a cute penguin. “Aha! Look!” She showed her phone to him. 

He squinted his eyes but then his eyes grew 10 times wide as he realized what was on screen. It was a picture of Jungkook, but he was shirtless and was smiling. It looked like he was at the pool, his body was wet but that’s not why Taehyung was shocked. 

Taehyung didn’t even know he had these kinds of muscles, he had assumed Jungkook was fit, but he didn’t think  _ this  _ fit. To say Taehyung was red in the face is an understatement.

“Oh my god! Are you blushing?!” He heard Jeongyeon laugh.

“I just wasn’t expecting that!” He tried to explain.

She laughed more. “But yeah, that’s why a lot of girls like him.”

“Do you like him?” He asked her, a part of him was scared of what her answer was going to be.

She immediately stopped laughing. “W-what? HUH?! WHAT THE FUCK, OF COURSE, I DON’T LIKE HIM!”

“Okay, You don’t have to shout though!” He said covering his ears.

She huffed while crossing her arms. “No, I don't like him. I have my eyes for someone else anyways.”

“Oh? Who?” He questioned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Mr. Sad.”

“Uh, I would like to know?”

She sighed. “Maybe I’ll tell you one day,” she looked a bit sad. “ _ Anyways _ .” she rolled her eyes. “What are your hobbies, Mr. Sad?”

Taehyung cringed a bit at the question. “I don’t have one,” he said quietly.

He saw Jeongyeon’s mouth make an ‘o.’ “Come on! There has to be something!”

He scratched his head. “Not really…”

“Is there anything you are interested in?” She asked, curious.

Taehyung paused, he remembered as a child he used to paint. “Maybe painting?”

Jeongyeon’s face lit up. “Then there! That’ll be your new hobby!”

“But I don’t have any paint or brushes for that matter.”

“Do you have a friend who has paint? You can ask them,” she suggested. Taehyung remembers Jungkook saying he draws, maybe he has paint if he does art. He can ask, but he’s not sure if Jungkook would answer.

“I’ll ask them later.” Taehyung waved her off making her huff.

Sooner or later, the sun started going down. The street lights were starting to turn on, Jeongyeon and Taehyung both stood up. Taehyung gave one last pet on Yeontan’s sleeping body that was in Jeongyeon’a arms.

“Want me to walk you home?” He offered.

“What a gentleman, but no I’m good. I have little Tannie to keep me safe, isn’t that right?” She nudged the dog with her arm, but it kept on sleeping. She huffed. “Never mind…”

Taehyung gave her a small smile. They waved each other goodbye before going their separate ways. The street lights were starting to turn on and the bugs were starting on making noises. Taehyung walked through the streets peacefully as he tried to remember where he came from.

Eventually, he came to a street he recognized and mentally left out a sigh of relief. He walked to the restaurant and was happy to see that Konu was just cleaning up. He opened the door and greeted Konu who was wiping the tables.

“I had thought you were kidnapped,” Konu joked.

“Nah. You’re stuck with me old man.” 

“Hey! I’m not that old!” Taehyung laughed and helped Konu with cleaning. Soon enough everything was cleaned and both shared a drink of cold water.

“So what did you do today kid?”

“I made a new friend I think.”

“That’s good to hear, can I expect you to not be so gloomy now?”

“Hmm, nope!” Konu sighed.

They both said goodnight to each other and sleep overtook Taehyung as he laid down.

**—————————————-**

**February 25, 2019** **_4 days later_ **

Taehyung was still dreading like every other day, he still hasn’t heard anything from Jungkook or anyone else. He was washing the dishes while having thoughts swam his head. He’s realized that he tends to think a lot especially if he’s washing the dishes, as weird as that sounds, it’s quite nice. Mostly nice, sometimes he has too many thoughts that hurt his brain like right now,

_ What if something happened to Jungkook after he ran out? What about the others? How are they feeling? Should I go check on them? Am I close enough to check up on them? Should I give them a call? I only have Jungkook's number though… _

Taehyung then felt something hit his back. Startled, Taehyung quickly turned his head to be faced with Konu’s concerned face and his hand on his back. “Kid, you’ve been scrubbing that plate for 5 whole minutes.”

Taehyung looked down at the plate, he was indeed continuously scrubbing this plate for a while. “Oh… I didn’t realize…”

“Kid you’ve been thinking too much again, why don’t you go outside for a change and meet someone like last time?”

Taehyung tilted his head. “Erm, I don’t feel like it…”

Konu crossed his arms and huffed. “Then give one of your friends a call, I’m sure they would appreciate hearing from you.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

“Why? Do they hate you?”

“Um no, I’m just not sure…”

Konu rolled his heads. “Kid the phone is right there, use it.” He patted Taehyung’s back and left to serve most customers.

Taehyung finished washing the dishes, he didn’t spend any more time thinking while doing them. He went over to the phone, he paused to think if he wanted to call Jungkook. He knows his answer is yes, but he’s not sure if Jungkook would even pick up or even want to talk to him. Maybe it’s best if he mops around and just pretends he doesn’t miss them, but that hasn’t worked well. 

Too many thoughts were in his head, he huffed and grabbed the phone before putting Jungkook’s number. He held his breath as he heard the phone ring a few times. He thought Jungkook wasn’t going to answer by how long it has been ringing. Right as he was about to put back the phone, he heard a small, “hello?”

Taehyung sucked in his breath before quickly bringing the phone to his ear. “H-hey Jungkook!” He sounded too excited and mentally cursed at himself.

“Oh… hey Tae,” his voice sounded a bit hoarse, also a little tired. “Why are you calling?”

Taehyung leaned his head against the wall. “I just um… I missed you…” He said so softly if Jungkook heard what he said. Taehyung didn’t hear Jungkook reply, he panicked. “I meant like I missed hanging out with you and- uh I just-!” 

“Do you want to come over?” Jungkook asked him, cutting Taehyung off while also making him blink in surprise. 

“C-come over…?”

“If you want to, I have Jimin here actually.”

He heard Jimin’s voice come through the phone. “Hey, Tae!” He said cheerfully.

“Oh! Hey Jimin.”

“I can send Jimin over to pick you up since I’m pretty sure you don’t know where my house is.”

“Uh yeah, that would be great.” Taehyung heard Jimin quietly complain on the other side, he was also sure he heard Jimin start to leave. 

“Alright sweet, Jimin is coming, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

That sounded like a goodbye and Taehyung panicked. “Uh actually! C-can you stay on call?”

“Um sure I guess…” Taehyung mentally cried in relief.

He wasn’t sure what to talk about to Jungkook, but then he remembered the conversation he had with Jeongyeon. “Do you have paints?”

“Paint? Uh yeah, why?” Taehyung lit up.

“Can you teach me how to paint?”

“You want to learn how to paint? I mean sure but I’m not the greatest.”

“That’s fine, I just want to paint is all.” Taehyung smiled to himself, happy to finally do something.

“Why do you want to paint anyway?”

“I just find interest in it is all!” He said happily.

“Well I’m not that good of a painter, but we could follow a Bob Ross tutorial…” Jungkook started to mumble the last part. “Maybe Jimin would want to learn with us too.”

Taehyung had hopeful eyes. “I’ll just be happy to paint anything!”

He heard Jungkook chuckle. “Alright, then I’ll get my old paints out. Hopefully, I have some canvases left…” Taehyung heard him shuffle some things around. He heard a loud ‘aha!’ Before he heard Jungkook’s voice again.

“I have exactly 3 canvases so that all three of us could paint, and I should have enough paint and brushes as well.”

“Thank you by the way…” Taehyung blushes a bit saying thank you. He doesn’t say it often, most often then not, words can’t describe how thankful he is sometimes.

“It’s honestly nothing besides, Jimin wants me to do something besides sleep and stay in bed.”

“Do you want to sleep instead?”

“Sleeping is easier than facing your problems,” he said so bluntly that Taehyung was taken aback. Though he can’t blame him, he is not sure how Taehyung would act if he lost his mother. That’s a thought he doesn’t want to think about.

Taehyung heard him stretch. “It’s fine though, if it stops making Jimin from scolding me then it’s fine.”

Taehyung can’t help but wear a frown, he knows that Jungkook is still not the best right now. But it still hurts him knowing that Jungkook is trying to seem like he’s fine when he is not. Jungkook seems fine talking with Taehyung, so he assumes Jungkook isn’t mad at him or at least doesn’t hold anything against him.

“Have you only been sleeping?”

“Mostly, either that or I just stay in bed not wanting to get up,” he so casually said that Taehyung wanted to see immediately.

“Have you been eating?”

“What are you, my mom? You're starting to sound like Jimin too…” Taehyung heard Jungkook bitterly say. He felt a bit hurt, but it’s nothing he hasn’t felt before. 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay…”

He heard Jungkook sigh. “Yeah, I know… it’s just that I’m tired is all... I’m not thinking straight…”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook softly says.

Taehyung then heard his name be called, he turned his head to see Jimin in the doorway. Jimin was waving at him with a smile, Taehyung waved back. 

“Ah, Jimin is here, I’ll see you soon Jungkook.”

“Bye,” was the last thing he heard before the phone hung up.

Taehyung quickly told Jimin he needed to grab his hoodie, he rushed upstairs getting whatever he needed which was not much. He was about to leave before Konu stopped him.

“Where are you going?” Konu asked with a raised eyebrow. Taehyung had completely forgotten to ask Konu before agreeing. Taehyung mentally slapped himself.

“I forgot to ask, can I go over to a friend’s house?”

“You don’t need to ask, you just need to tell me where you are in case something happens. I don’t want a scolding from your mom you know,” he laughed.

“I’ll remember to tell you next time,” he said goodbye to Konu and left with Jimin.

Looking at Jimin up close, he has bags under his eyes and his hair is a bit messy. You can tell he tried to brush it but his hair won’t work, he also looks a bit skinnier than last time. Taehyung didn’t want to comment though.

“Were you still on the phone with Jungkook?” Jimin asked, looking ahead.

“I wanted to ask him if he could teach me how to paint.”

“Oh! So we’re painting then? Sweet! Jungkook can finally do something!” He didn’t realize but Jimin's voice also sounds tired.

“We might follow a Bob Ross tutorial.”

“I haven’t watched one in a long time.”

Taehyung hummed.

“Why did you call Jungkook though?” Jimin asked, looking up at him.

Taehyung looked away. “Just wanted to know at least one of you guys was okay…”

“Did you miss us?” Jimin smugly said.

Taehyung looked at him. “Of course I did.”

Jimin stared at him but then smiled. “We missed you too.”

Taehyung felt his face heat up, he made sure not to look at Jimin in case Jimin saw his face. He had his hands in his hoodie pocket, he had only brought his hoodie and a single chapstick. He’s thinking of getting a phone, but he realized how expensive that would be.

“Did you call the others?” 

“No, I only had Jungkook’s number.”

“He just gave it to you…?”

“Uh yeah…? Is something wrong with that?”

Jimin grinned. “Nope!”

Taehyung tilted his head, confused about why Jimin is acting weird. Then again Jimin is weird in general sometimes. 

“You’ve just been staying at Jungkook’s place for the past few days?” Taehyung asked Jimin as he happily walked.

“Yeah, just been keeping him company. Jungkook tends to think a lot in serious situations and that doesn’t do well for his health.”

“So you’ve just been taking care of him?”

“Well taking care as best as I can… It’s not exactly easy doing that when we both aren’t mentally okay…” 

For a second, Taehyung wanted to pull him into a hug. He looked at him with a frown, it’s no wonder why Jimin looks tired. Even in Jimin’s eyes, you can tell something is not right. Taehyung wonders how everyone else is doing if they are as tired as Jimin or is acting like Jungkook.

The rest of the walk was quiet with only a few words exchanged in attempts to not be awkward. When they made it to Jungkook’s house, Jimin took out a key and pushed it in. Opening the door, Jimin called for Jungkook.

He came out of his room while rubbing his eye, his hair was all over the place, he looked a bit paler than from the last time Taehyung saw him. He also looked thinner and had dark bags under his eyes. Taehyung frowned at him, he didn’t like how Jungkook looked so defeated. Jungkook greeted Taehyung with a small wave, Taehyung waved back and saw him sit down at the island counter’s chair.

“Were you sleeping?” Jimin asked Jungkook.

“No, I was just laying down in my bed not doing anything.”

“Did you eat while I was out?”

“You were out for a short time, so no I didn’t,” Jungkook’s words had a hint of bitterness.

Jimin sighed. “I’ll start making dinner then.” He went to the fridge and opened it up to see what they have.

“Can you help me with dinner?” Jimin asked Taehyung. 

He took one last glance at Jungkook before nodding his head and helping Jimin. As they were cooking, Jungkook stood up. “I’m going back to my room, call me when dinner is ready.”

Jimin frowned at him but nodded his head, Jungkook didn’t even spare Taehyung a glance as he left. They heard the door close softly then they were left in silence.

“What’s he going to do in his room?” Taehyung questioned looking at Jungkook’s door.

“He’s most likely going to lay in bed,” Jimin answered.

“He’s going to sleep...?” It was late in the afternoon so taking a nap now would be weird.

“No…” Jimin shook his head, “he’s just going to lay down and not do anything.”

Looking at Jimin’s face, he had a look of pity. Jimin didn’t have his easy-going eyes that he always has when he’s around friends. His face made Taehyung feel horrible and wished he could do something.

“How long has he been doing that?”

“Ever since you showed him the letter and pin.”

Taehyung felt instant regret and guilt, he knows Jungkook deserves to see those but it still hurts knowing he’s acting like this because of that. He wished he could go and comfort Jungkook, but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t even know where to start on trying to cheer someone up. 

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time they cooked. Taehyung wanted to say something but couldn’t. He still had many questions but it’s probably not the best time to ask. 

When they finished, it smelled drooling good. But even those it smells as those it came from the heavens, that didn’t stop the negative atmosphere. Jimin placed all the food on the table, he turned over to Taehyung.

“Can you go tell Jungkook dinner is ready?” He politely asked.

Taehyung nodded his head, he headed towards Jungkook’s room before seeing another door down the hall. The door had a big name tag placed over that said “Kyongsu,” with stickers. There were stars and planet stickers, even a green alien waving was on his door. Taehyung felt his heart clenched, he wondered if Jungkook went into his room after he went missing.

Taehyung still had to tell Jungkook dinner was ready. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to see Jungkook lying on his bed faced up with his blanket over his body. He had his eyes closed and it looked like he was sleeping. Taehyung stepped into his room, taking a look around his room. He noticed various photographs taped to his walls, a few paintings here and there, and a shelf with few tropes on it.

Clothes were all over the place and there was even a mountain of cup noodles near his bed. Taehyung had a strong urge to clean up his room, but he suppressed that urge. He stepped closer to Jungkook’s sleeping body, short breaths were let out as he slept peacefully. For once, he looked calm and not all over the place. Taehyung felt like a creep looking at him like this and decided to tap him on his head.

He felt a bit bad having to wake Jungkook up from his peaceful slumber as he looked extremely tired earlier. He tapped again when he didn’t get a reaction, Jungkook groaned in his sleep. Taehyung tapped again and Jungkook rolled over so his back was facing towards him.

_ Even when he’s sleeping, he’s still a brat… _

Taehyung huffed, he grabbed Jungkook by the shoulder and shook him. “Come on wake up already!”

Jungkook groaned once more and pouted. Taehyung slumped in defeat, he sat on the edge of Jungkook’s bed. Jungkook held his blanket close to him, it was almost covering his face. As much as he was sleeping, his shoulders were tense.

Taehyung looked at his hair, it was getting a bit long. He reached out his hand and before he knew what he was doing, he threaded his hand through Jungkook’s hair. His hair was soft but had many knots in it, Taehyung honestly wanted to brush his hair. Jungkook slowly stopped being tensed, his shoulder wasn’t as high, and he let out a soft breath.

Taehyung then realized what he was doing and stopped, heat instantly covering his face as he realizes what he is doing is weird. He was about to pull away before the door slapped open and in the doorway was Jimin.

“WAKE UP- ....am I interrupting something...?” Jimin stood in the doorway with a surprised face then transforming into a smirk. 

Taehyung instantly pulled his hand away. “Y-you weren’t interrupting anything!” Taehyung stood up from Jungkook's bed and saw that he had awoken, he looked dazed and confused as to what was happening. Taehyung quickly got out of Jungkook’s room, passing Jimin with a red face.

He sat at the table taking a deep breath, confused as to why he was even touching Jungkook at all. Is Jungkook weirded out? Does he even know Taehyung was doing that? It’s creepy and weird to do that to someone but why did it feel right? Taehyung had many questions but huffed in defeat.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Jungkook and Jimin coming to sit down. Jimin still had a smirk on as he looked at Taehyung like he knows something that he doesn’t. Jungkook, on the other hand, looked fine and didn’t look at Taehyung with any negative reactions.  _ Maybe he doesn’t know what I was just doing _

They sat down at the tiny table and started to eat. With Jimin on his left and Jungkook on his right, Taehyung felt like he was trapped. Jungkook didn’t seem to glance at Taehyung, but he didn’t look at Jimin much either. Jimin glanced at Taehyung a few times and looked at Jungkook with a concerned face. Jimin even offered his food a few times to Jungkook, but he would always refuse.

Jungkook didn’t that much, he still ate, but he was mostly picking at his food. Even Jimin seemed to take notice and kept telling Jungkook not to play with his food, Jungkook frowned but stopped. As much as the food was good, it felt awkward sitting here in complete silence. 

Taehyung set his chopsticks down. “I’m done eating,” he said even though he still had food in his bowl. “I’m full so you can have this,” Taehyung offered to Jungkook who again refused. “Take it, please…”

Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes, he slowly took the bowl and ate the rest of what Taehyung had. He looked over at Jimin who looked happy that Jungkook was eating and even gave him a thumbs up.

After they were done eating, Taehyung and Jimin helped clean up. Jungkook offered to help, but they politely refused, Taehyung saw Jungkook pout. They finished up cleaning and went into Jungkook’s room. Jungkook immediately plopped onto his bed, he wrapped himself around his blanket and shut his eyes. Taehyung raised an eyebrow and looked at Jimin who shrugged.

“A-are we still going to paint…?” Taehyung hesitantly asked.

“Oh! I forgot.” Jungkook got up and grabbed the three canvasses.

He handed them to Jimin and Taehyung and then got some paint out. Jimin, on the other hand, went to turn on the TV to play a Bob Ross tutorial. Jungkook stayed on his bed while Jimin and Taehyung stayed sitting on the ground. Jimin pressed played and they all started to paint.

Taehyung never followed a Bob Ross tutorial before, he didn’t know such a wholesome guy can casually make art so good. A small smile formed on Taehyung’s face as he painted. It’s been a long time since he painted, he misses it.

“Hey Tae,” Jimin called making Taehyung turn to him. “Why did you want to paint?”

Taehyung hummed. “It’s been a while since I painted and I wanted to see if I’ll like it again.”

“When was the last time you painted?” Jungkook asked while asking Jimin for white paint.

Taehyung tilted his head. “Maybe… when I was 7?”

“Oh! Why did you stop?” Jimin questioned leaning over towards Taehyung.

Taehyung remembers how much he enjoyed painting, he painted pictures of his family. He remembers his mom’s reaction when he would give her a painting, she would have the biggest smile. He also remembers how he made paintings for his father, most of which he would never see again. Taehyung assumed that since he never saw those paintings again, his father liked him.

One day when he was going to leave one of his paintings in his father’s room, he saw something colorful in his father’s trashcan. When he looked in it, he realized that all the paintings he created were in the trash. His most recent on was one top of all the other paintings, Taehyung painted a picture of him and his father. The words “keep up the good work!” were painted but spelled wrong.

He never painted again after that.

“I just grew up is all,” Taehyung simply said.

Jimin and Jungkook stared at him, they looked at each other. The wondered why Taehyung looked so sad when he said that.

They continued painting in silence, pausing the video every few often to catch up. When they finished they created a painting with mountains in the back, and a forest in front. A long river stretched across the painting.

Jungkook laughed at Jimin’s painting, it wasn’t that bad but Jungkook stilled teased him. When they looked at Taehyung’s they all stopped and stared. By their silent reaction, Taehyung had assumed that it was really bad.

He was caught surprised when Jimin took his canvas and started to scream by how good it is. Even Jungkook was screaming at Taehyung how good it was. Taehyung scratched his head while blushing at the compliments. He didn’t expect them to think it was that good. 

Taehyung looked outside to realize it was dark. The sun was down and the streetlights were turned on. 

“Ah it’s late, I should be going home,” Taehyung said.

“Why not sleepover?” Jimin suggested.

“Do you want me too?”

Jimin looked at Jungkook. “Jungkook?” Jimin called.

He moved his head so that his face is stuffed in his pillow. “Yes…” He softly said with a muffled voice.

Taehyung smiled. “I still need to ask Konu.”

Jimin took out his phone. “Here just call him.”

Taehyung took his phone and dialed Konu’s number. They heard it ring once then twice and then a third time before Konu picked up.

“Hello?” They heard a weird sloppy voice. It was Konu, but he sounds a bit dizzy?

“Uh, Konu?”

“Oh! It’s you Tae,” he hiccups, “what are you calling for?” He was about to answer, but then he heard a loud almost vicious voice cut through.

“Hey hey! Stop drinking! I thought he could your alcohol more than me!” An angry female voice scolded him. Taehyung recognizes that voice, he believes her name was Yuni?

“Oh give me that phone already!” They heard the vicious woman yell. “Hello?” Yuni said over the phone.

“... Uh, I wanted to ask Konu if I could sleepover at a friend’s house…?”

“Is this Taehyung?” She asked, sounding a bit tired.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Yeah yeah you can it’s not like Konu can give you a proper answer.”

“Oh okay-”

The phone hung up before he could say anything else, Jimin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Jungkook seemed to have opened his eyes during this and looked a bit shocked and surprised. 

Taehyung scratched his head. “Well, looks like I can stay.”

“I still need to take a shower though, you can take one after me. I’m sure Jungkook had clothes you can borrow,” Jimin offered.

“You don’t have to!”

“Well unless you want to smell like beef then sure.”

Taehyung paused, “alright fine.”

Jimin chuckled and left to take a shower. Taehyung was left alone with Jungkook still laying in his bed. The paintings were left on the side to dry all the way.

“Jimin sure likes to act like a mother.”

“You got that right,” Jungkook agreed.

“Are we all going to sleep on your bed?” 

“No, we have a futon that fits three people.”

Taehyung nodded, and now they were back to complete silence. Jungkook was in his bed while Taehyung was still on the floor. Taehyung looked around the room again, as much as it was messy, he felt that it was comfortable.

“Now then, where is that futon, so I could get our bed ready?” Taehyung looked at Jungkook expectantly. 

Jungkook blinked. “Oh! Uh, it’s under my bed, here.” He crawled to the edge of his bed and tried to pull it out but struggled from the position he is at.

Taehyung stepped closer and helped pull it out, the futon was white but stained in certain areas. One spot was blue, Taehyung gave Jungkook a raised eyebrow who told him it was because of a drink. Taehyung proceeded to ask where the blankets and pillows were and started to make the bed. He didn’t ask Jungkook to help, he looked like he was comfortable from where he is.

When Taehyung finished making the futon nice, he sat down on top of it. He looked at Jungkook who was smiling at him. They then heard the door open with Jimin in his pajamas, they saw him blink at the futon already set out.

“Did you already set it out?” He asked Taehyung.

“Jungkook told where everything was.”

“Did you help?” He looked at Jungkook.

“If you mean by help like telling where things are then yes.”

Jimin sighed. “Sorry Tae…” He glared at Jungkook, “this brat doesn’t help.”

Taehyung chuckled, “It’s okay! Besides, I’m used to him being a brat.”

“Hey!” They heard Jungkook complain while pouting.

It was Taehyung’s turn to take a shower, he offered that Jungkook goes, but he said he already did today. Taking whatever clothes Jimin gave him, he went into the shower. Coming out of the shower was nice, the clothes that he was wearing were a simple shirt and shorts, but they were light enough to be comfortable.

As he opened Jungkook’s door, Jungkook and Jimin were seen yelling at each other. They instantly stopped when they heard Taehyung come.

“Did something happen…?” Taehyung asked, seeing how heated they were.

“No, nothing happened,” Jimin said with a sharp voice. 

Jungkook scoffed and laid down at the edge of the futon with Jimin on the other edge. They both had their backs turned and it looked that none of them wanted to talk about it. Taehyung turned off the lights and laid down between them. 

Jungkook was holding most of the blanket so Jimin pushed, but he pushed too much to the point where Jungkook had nothing. Angry, Jungkook pulled the blanket harder towards him and now Jimin doesn’t have part of the blanket. Before Jimin could do the same again, Taehyung grabbed the blanket and pulled it slightly so that both have an equal amount.

“Let’s just go to bed okay…?” He heard Jimin scoff and Jungkook huff, but they both stopped. Relieved Taehyung was finally able to close his eyes and sleep.

**—————————————-**

When Taehyung had awoken, it was still dark. The moon shone brightly through the window but what woke up Taehyung was the sound of crying. He heard crying to the right of him, he slowly turned his head to see Jungkook was shaking and crying. He was sitting up and was trying to wipe his tears with his hands but it looked like they weren’t going to stop.

Jungkook tried not to make any sounds with how little he whimpered and sniffed. Taehyung instantly sat up, scaring Jungkook in the process. Jungkook quickly turned away from Taehyung, still trying to wipe his tears.

“Jungkook...why are you crying…?” Taehyung said in a low soft voice, careful to not wake up Jimin.

Jungkook didn’t answer and kept his back faced towards him. Taehyung tried to turn him by grabbing his shoulder but Jungkook pulled away. Taehyung tried again but Jungkook still didn’t face him. 

Coming up with an idea, Taehyung silently scooted closer and wrapped his body around Jungkook as his back was facing him. He felt Jungkook tense up immediately, but he still kept his arms around him.

Taehyung wasn’t sure if this was the right way to comfort Jungkook but his mom used to hug him a lot as a child, and he always felt better after them. He didn’t say anything else and Jungkook was as silent as ever. 

Taehyung was going to let go of seeing how tense Jungkook was but then Jungkook’s slowly stopped being tense. He let his shoulders rest and leaned his back towards Taehyung. Taehyung also heard Jungkook stop sniffing and whimpering as he held him, it would seem that he was calming down. 

Jungkook then placed his hands over Taehyung’s. “I’m okay now,” he softly said.

Taehyung smiled. “Go back to sleep?”

Jungkook nodded his head, Taehyung was going to let go but Jungkook didn’t let him. “Cuddle me,” he said as he laid down looking over his shoulders to look at Taehyung.

Taehyung blinked but laid down and wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s back. Jungkook had his face right under Taehyung’s, his arms curled up so that they were pressed against Taehyung's chest. Taehyung felt Jungkook snuggle closer before he closed his eyes and his breath even out.

Taehyung then closed his eyes, knowing Jungkook was okay was enough for him to sleep peacefully. 

  
  



	6. 2! 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ “Let’s only see good things  _

_ I can’t say that either  _

_ Saying that there will only be good things from now on  _

_ Saying that you won’t get hurt _

_ I can’t say that _

_ I can’t lie like that…” _

_ 2! 3!- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**Middle of January 2018** **_A year before_ **

It was a cold night in Seoul, snow was falling and the night was dark. Taehyung and Yeonseong were walking home together, they had gone out to go shopping for food. Taehyung had a simple shirt on, a black one his mom bought for him that he always wears. Even Yeonseong had scolded him to wash it every once in an awhile.

Yeonseong had a large light brown coat on, she had a warm scarf on as well that she had made. She was much warmer in terms of clothing compared to him but it’s mostly his fault. Yeonseong did warn him that it was cold today, so he can’t complain much.

Walking home, they felt the cold breezy air, puffs of their breaths can be seen. The sound of snowing crunching from underneath their shoes. It was like a day like every other, nothing interesting happened. Taehyung stayed out with his mom to do errands, not even sure the exact reason his mom asked to go with him.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Yeonseong asked with a raised eyebrow towards Taehyung. 

He scratched his head. “Mom, I’ve been on this street many times before, we’re good.”

His mom got quiet, “is it because of how many fights you’ve been on this street…?”

Taehyung glanced at her. “... Yeah.…”

Taehyung thought that was the end of their conversation but Yeonseong had more to say. “You know Tae… it’s okay to run away instead of fight…”

“You know I can’t do that mom…”

Yeonseong chuckled. “Right… you only fight when others need help.” Taehyung hummed. “You sound like your father you know that?”

Taehyung paused. “Don’t compare me to him.” He heard her sigh but say nothing else.

As they were walking down the street with many beer bottles and trash on the side, they were passing a bar. Some were waiting in the front while others were heading right inside with big smiles. Others were coming out drunk, their faces pink, and bodies limp. 

Taehyung and Yeonseong tried to pass as quickly as they could, it wasn’t until they had thought they were far enough when two drunk guys had bumped into them. One of the dudes had way too many drinks for a normal person and the other seemed to enjoy how his ‘friend’ looks. 

The drunk one looked older than the other man with him, the drunk had looked around late 20s while the other man looked young enough to be around early 20s. The drunk looked all over the place while the other seemed calm and well-kept. It was strange to see as young as him with an older guy, but something about that younger guy didn’t seem right.

Taehyung had kept Yeonseong close even go as far as to hold her hand but as they were trying to pass the drunk guy. But Yeonseong had accidentally bumped into him. 

“Hey!” the dude yelled, making Taehyung and Yeonseong look back. 

Taehyung pushes Yeonseong behind him. “Need something, sir?” 

“You’re bitch just bumped into me!” Taehyung’s eye twitched at what word he describes his mom. Taking a glance at the other man, Taehyung could see him grinning. An ugly twisted feeling surge through him as he looked at him.

“So? You bumped into her first.” Taehyung felt his mom pull at his arm.

“Huh?” The drunk looked almost amused, even letting out a sarcastic chuckle. The drunk took a step closer to Taehyung, he was almost the same height as Taehyung. “I want your bitch to say sorry.”

Taehyung clenched his fist, nostrils flaring. “Not going to happen.” He heard a concerned “Taehyung!” From his mom.

“Oh? You know the young should respect their elders you know?” The drunk threaten it made Taehyung scoff. “Oh? Not going to say sorry?”

Taehyung kept quiet, his jaw shut closed and wasn’t going to budge. He pushed his mom a little further back, he could tell how worried she was just from her look alone.

“I guess you’re not going to say sorry…” The guy turned around almost like he was going to walk away. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson!” The man turned back around and punches Taehyung right square in the face. 

Taehyung staggered back, he heard his mom scream his name and rushed over to him. He looked back at the man who had a big smile on his face. Pain pulsed on his face, as much as he didn’t want to fight, looks like he’s going to have too. Spiriting, he ran towards the guy bring up his fist and punching the guy right in the face. 

He saw the drunk almost fall back, his lip was bleeding, and he didn’t look too happy. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” He yelled before trying to punch Taehyung again but missed and Taehyung took the chance to hit him in the stomach.

The man coughed but was back to hitting, he hit Taehyung in the stomach then face. Pain bursting through his body like fireworks. Taehyung kicked the drunk hard enough to knock him to the ground. 

Taehyung was about to kick him but heard his mom scream his name. Turning his head, Taehyung looked at his mom who had a knife to her neck and an arm around her.

The younger man was the one holding the knife, and he had a shit tooth grin. Taehyung stared with wide eyes, anger took over him, and he tried to step closer but the man held the knife closer to her neck. “Wouldn’t take another step if I was you.”

Taehyung kept his mouth shut, glare on his face and fist clenched. “What do want then?”

The man laughed, a laugh that annoyed Taehyung to his very soul. “Get up,” he ordered to the drunk that was on the ground. He immediately got up looking nervous. “You know… it’s been a while since I’ve seen a good beating…” A psychotic grin was on his face, it almost shook Taehyung to the bone. 

Taehyung watched as the man nodded his head to the drunk then, he saw the drunk raise his fist and strike Taehyung in the face. The pain exploded on his face like he was just hit with a brick. Taehyung groaned in pain, he was about to strike back but the younger guy yelled.

“If you hit back, then I’ll cut this lady!” Taehyung saw the knife pressing closer to Yeonseong’s neck. Her eyes filled with tears, her body was shaking and Taehyung has never felt so angry before. “Get on your knees and hands behind your back,” the man ordered.

Taehyung fist was shaking but seeing Yeonseong have a knife to her throat was enough for him to listen. “Taehyung!” Yeonseong called out but that made the man threatened her to stay quiet.

“Now watch,” he whispered in Yeonseong’s ear. “Beat him up!”

The drunk looked shook and hesitated but punched Taehyung in the face. The next punch was the other side of his face then it was his stomach. Each punch made it harder to breathe and see. But still, he never once hit back.

As each punch and kick made him was to puke and fight back, he didn’t want Yeonseong to ever be injured. She had hurt enough times, she deserves a break. 

Another swing to the face that knocked Taehyung to the ground. The hard cold concrete felt uninviting, and he wanted to scream. He felt more kicks and punches, each felt like it was worse than the last. Taehyung then coughed out blood, a splattered next to his face. Even the drunk that was beating him grimaced.

“Hmm alright stop,” the man order. Taehyung had thought that he had his fun and was going to let them go. “You, get up,” he ordered once more but towards Taehyung. 

“Stop! Can’t you see he can barely even sit up!” Yeonseong yelled making the man slap her in the face.

“SHUT IT!” The man screamed in her face, knife close to her face. Taehyung felt his whole body flare-up, he had eyes that said to kill. “GET UP I SAID!” The man screamed once more forcing Taehyung to get up. 

Everywhere hurt, simply trying to move hurt more than anything. Rising slowly, almost falling, he stood up holding his stomach. His whole body was swaying and even his eyesight wasn’t clear. Blooding was coming out of Taehyung mouth, the side of his head full of punches and blood. He didn’t even want to know what his stomach looks like.

“You see that bottle?” The man nodded his head towards a beer bottle. “Break it against the ground.” Taehyung was curious about what he was going to do, he was sure whatever it is, it’s not good. They all watch the drunk grab the beer bottle and smash the bottom against the ground. The part he was holding was perfectly fine but the other end had sharp edges.

Then Taehyung realized what he’s going to do with that and it seems like Yeonseong knows to from the way she gasped. Yeonseong had started to plead for him to stop, begging him that they will do anything but just don’t do that. The man wasn’t even listening to her, he was too focused on what’s going to happen. At this moment Taehyung realized that he is faced with a psychopath.

“Now, don’t move,” he said to Taehyung. He could only helplessly watch as the man had a knife pressed to Yeonseong’s throat in hopes he won’t hurt her next.

Then, Taehyung felt something be cut through his back. The bottle being slid across his skin was like swords. Taehyung wasn’t even sure how deep it was, he just fell to the floor. Everything was growing cold, he could tell that there was blood, maybe too much for a normal human. He watched the snow fall right in front of his eyes, snow falling ever so peacefully. 

They say your life flashes before your eyes before death. Taehyung guesses that they are right, though, the only thing he sees is his mom. He doesn’t see anything else, not even anything that made him happy besides his mom. Just his mom’s smiling face. He remembers what she had said that him.

_ “Don’t you want to be happy Tae...?” _

He never answered her when she said that. If he did, he wouldn’t even know what his answer would be. Happiness was a strange thing to Taehyung. Happiness is common within people, even simple moments as little as being happy to see a dog was happiness. But Taehyung always wanted more. More than happiness, more than what he thought was the best thing.

He would call himself selfish for that.  _ Why would I want more than happiness when happiness is all I need?  _

People say all you need is happiness to have a good life but Taehyung never truly knew what it meant to be happy. There were moments where he was happy as distant as that sounds. But if he has felt happiness before, why does he want so much more?

Taehyung didn’t find that answer, but he knew he couldn’t go just yet. Taehyung didn’t even remember his last words right before he fell unconscious. But his last words were:

_ I need to live to find out _

**—————————————-**

**February 25, 2019** **_Present day_ **

Taehyung had heard a distant voice call for him. First, it sounded soft then it turned loud, almost annoying in a way. He didn’t realize someone was trying to wake him up before he felt something soft be smacked on to his face.

He woke up instantly, his eyes wide, and body ready if something bad is happening. Then he heard laughing, as his eyes started to focus. He realized that he’s in Jungkook’s room and that Jungkook is the one laughing. Taehyung gave Jungkook an annoyed look, he even grabbed his pillow and smacked Jungkook with it. 

Jungkook giggled. “Finally you’re awake! You sure sleep like a rock.”

Taehyung looked around the room, Jimin was to be found nowhere. “Uh, where’s Jimin?”

“He’s in the bathroom, he told me to wake you up.”

Taehyung nodded, he then got up. Stretching, he took a look outside to see the sun out. He remembered during the night that Jungkook was crying, a sudden wave of worry washed over him.

“Uh, are you feeling alright?” He asked Jungkook was sat there confused.

“Hmm?” Jungkook blinked at him.

“Last night you were…” 

“Oh!” Jungkook didn’t say anything else, he just smiled at Taehyung and got up. “My mom is making breakfast, you want to join us?”

“Breakfast?” It has been a while since Taehyung had something else besides ramen early in the morning. “Sure!”

As Jungkook turned to leave, Jimin had walked through the door. “Oh, I see you woke him up,” Jimin said, but he said it in a deep voice. His tone didn’t sound correct like there was something hidden. “Take a shower, you smell,” Jimin said to Jungkook, but he almost had a glare on his face.

Taehyung heard Jungkook scoff. “Sure.”

Jungkook passed by Jimin not before purposely knocking into him. Jimin gave him one last glare before he sighed. He looked at Taehyung who had a confused face.

“Come let’s go eat,” Jimin told him.

“Wait!” Taehyung called making Jimin look back with a raised eyebrow. “Did something happen between you two?”

“What do you think?” Jimin said back, surprising Taehyung. Jimin sighed once again and rolled his eyes. “Yes, something happened! Just- ugh! He’s annoying sometimes…” Jimin had looked hurt, there were still bags under his eyes.

“What happened?”

Jimin looked at Taehyung in the eyes. “Nothing you need to worry about.” He walked out of the room not looking back if Taehyung followed. Taehyung was left in the room confused about what happened between the two. He hopes they can figure it out soon.

Taehyung walked out to see a lady with brown hair in the kitchen, and Jimin already eating. The lady had shoulder-length hair, her eyes similar to Jungkook’s. She was shorter than Jimin only by an inch. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Taehyung.

“Oh! I didn’t know we have a guest here,” she giggled. Her voice reminded Taehyung of Yeonseong’s voice. Their voices weren’t the same but the comfort from their voices was clear.

Taehyung bowed down. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Jeon.”

“I didn’t know you and Jungkook have brought a friend over,” she said looking over at Jimin. “Should have told me.”

“I’m Taehyung, thank you for having me.”

The woman laughed. “Please, no need to be so formal.”

Taehyung sat down at the table to see that food was already made. Many side dishes, was around the table. Beef, vegetables, and rice were set all around. Taehyung was relieved that he didn’t have to eat ramen today, he was starting to get sick of it. They all sat down to start eating, Jimin had joked that Jungkook wasn’t going to have anything.

Jungkook later came out of the bathroom with damp hair, he looked refreshed. He sat down complaining about how half the food is already gone. Laughing, Jimin stole some of his food. In the end, Jimin kept stealing Jungkook’s food while Jungkook kept stealing Taehyung’s food.

Ms. Jeon didn’t seem to care or maybe she was used to this since she didn’t bat an eye. Taehyung did wonder about Ms. Jeon, it’s sad that she has to work when her other son is missing. She had looked fine at first glance but take a better look, he can tell she was tired just like Jungkook and Jimin. Her eyes seemed like they didn’t have much life left while her body seemed a bit small.

Ms. Jeon must have felt Taehyung staring at her from the way she looked up at him, smiling at Taehyung. Taehyung continued eating without staring at Ms. Jeon, he didn’t want to seem like a creep after all.

When they finished eating, Taehyung offered to help clean up. Shaking her head, Ms. Jeon said it was fine. But Taehyung wasn’t going to take no for an answer, he felt bad after all. He can’t imagine what she feels like knowing her son is missing while she needs to go on with life like every other day. Jimin and Jungkook offered to help as well but Taehyung said he can take care of it.

Taehyung was good at cleaning, at times, he found it to be somewhat pleasant. Since Yeonseong was at work most of the time or was too tired to clean up, Taehyung would do it for her. It was the least he can do since if he wasn’t at school then he was most likely home. Now, Yeonseong had relied on him for cleaning, he did quite a good job especially when folding clothes. 

Jimin and Jungkook had given him a weird look but shrugged their shoulders and went into Jungkook’s room, waiting for Taehyung. When they entered, the atmosphere had changed and was now tense. Even though Jimin and Jungkook were joking with each other at the table, they still haven’t solved their problem.

Jungkook sat down on the bed with his legs held close to his body. Jimin closed the door and looked Jungkook. “I still don’t know why you don’t want to tell the police.”

“And I’ve already told you why,” Jungkook responded.

“They’re the police! That’s their job!” 

“Well they didn’t help when I-...” Jungkook was suddenly quiet.

“When you what huh?!” Jimin yelled, “when you what?! Answer me!”

Jungkook kept his mouth shut, fists shaking. 

“Answer me I said!” Jimin yelled once more.

“WHEN THEY DIDN’T HELP WHEN I WAS GETTING BULLIED!” Jungkook screamed making Jimin step back.

With wide eyes, Jimin stared at him. Jungkook looked small, almost looked like he was trying to become as small as possible. “You… were getting bullied...? When?! When did this happen?!” 

Jungkook looked away. “It’s in the past… it doesn’t matter....”

For the many years that Jimin had known Jungkook, he never once heard of him getting bullied. If it was in the past then could it be around the time he met Jungkook or maybe before? Did this happen when Jimin was friends with him? 

Jimin wanted to scream at Jungkook for the answers but never Jungkook wouldn’t say anything. In these moments, he felt like he truly didn’t know Jungkook.

It hurt him seeing how Jungkook isn’t willing to tell him anything, it hurts when you are left in the dark. Jimin was always there for Jungkook but it always seemed one-sided. Jimin had thought he was closer to Jungkook than anyone else, but now, he’s starting to rethink that.

“Why didn’t you tell me…?” Jimin asked, desperate for an answer.

“I just didn’t want to worry you… it doesn’t matter anyway…” Jungkook stared at the ground. “I won’t have to see them again…”

Jimin wondered if Kyongsu knew, maybe he protected Jungkook. At least, he hopes he did.

Soon enough, Taehyung had finished up and was coming back into the room. When he opened the door, he saw Jimin and Jungkook silent as ever. Jimin had a pained expression while Jungkook was more tired than ever.  _ Did they have another fight? _

“Did something happen…?” Taehyung questioned looking at Jimin was an answer.

“No…” Jimin rubbed at his temples. “Nothing happened…”

A pang of betrayal hit him, Taehyung knew something was happening, but they won’t tell him. He may not be that close to them but it would be nice to know what they’re even arguing about. 

Taehyung felt once again like he didn’t belong, a feeling he had thought he wouldn’t feel while being with them. It loomed over him like a giant shadow, waiting to ruin everything.

Taehyung scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been here long enough… I think I should go…”

Jungkook immediately looked at Taehyung with wide eyes and a pout. Even Jimin seemed surprised and even a little hurt. Jungkook looked like Taehyung betrayed him.

“You’re… leaving already…?” Jungkook asked almost like he was whining.

“Uh...yeah… I need to get back to the restaurant anyways.”

“We’ll... We’ll walk you to the door then…” Jimin said looking defeated.

Taehyung had felt bad. “We can hang out tomorrow if you like?”

Jimin and Jungkook looked at him in shook. “Really?” Jungkook said with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, I have nothing else to do after working anyways. Though, I get off at work at four.”

“Hmm? I thought you get off at any time,” Jimin said.

“I work for a while because I have nothing else to do besides help Konu so…”

“Then you better call us tomorrow to hang out then, right?” Jimin winked at him. 

Taehyung smiled. “Of course.”

Taehyung walked out the door saying and waving goodbye to Jungkook and Jimin. Painting in hand, he looked at it and smiled. He hoped that they would figure out whatever problems they had but for now he should go home. Thinking about it, Taehyung realized he never got to paint. As disappointed as he was, maybe they could paint together when they aren’t a mess.

As he was walking home, he came across the street to get to Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place. Taehyung wondered how they’re doing, a part of him wanted to say hi. A bigger part of him is pushing him to go to their place and see how they’re doing. That wouldn’t be crossing a line right? Taehyung is close enough right?

Deciding to not give a fuck, Taehyung changed directions and was heading to Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s place. As he came closer, he to feel a bit tensed. It’s not weird to simply check up on friends right? Should he have brought a gift of some sort? Taehyung does not know how to be a normal friend.

Before he knew it, he was in front of their door. Raising his hand, he nervously knocked on their door. He shifted awkwardly as he waited for them to open the door, even biting his lips. When the door opened up, he came face to face with Jin. Surprised, Taehyung blinked at Jin not expecting him here.

Jin compared to Jimin and Jungkook, looked far better than them. His hair was fine, he didn’t seem that tired, and overall looked mostly normal.

“Tae?” Jin questions, just as surprised as Taehyung.

“H-hey Jin! I was expecting you here…” Taehyung scratched the back of his head.

“I wasn’t expecting you either,” Jin responded.

“Who’s at the door?” They heard from behind Jin who turned out to be Hoseok.

“Hoseok?” Taehyung questioned once more.

“Huh? Tae?” The two of them shocked to see Taehyung.

Hoseok also looked better than Jimin and Jungkook. He did have bags under his eyes, but he looked more focused? Something about his eyes says that he’s doing better than Jimin and Jungkook.

“What are you doing here?” Jin asked Taehyung.

“I was coming back from Jungkook’s house,” he explained.

“Huh? Jungkook?” Hoseok said.

Jin and Hoseok proceeded to whisper things to each other. To weird things like “should we ask him?” To stuff like “do you think they’re like....?” Taehyung was sure they had forgotten he was even there but luckily he heard Yoongi calling for them.

“Who’s at the door?” They heard Yoongi call.

Jin turned back to Taehyung. “You want to come inside?”

Taehyung nodded his head and let him through, he walked in to see both Yoongi and Namjoon looking a large piece of paper. They both looked up at Taehyung, and he saw their eyes widen. Seems like everyone was shocked to see Taehyung. 

“Oh? Taehyung?” Yoongi said taking a step back.

Taehyung gave a shy wave. Incheon was seen sleeping on the couch, curled up.

“We haven’t seen you in like forever!” Namjoon exclaimed, he had a smile on his face, “it’s good to see you again.”

Taehyung suddenly felt warm inside. “Uh, what’s all of this?” He asked pointing to the large piece of paper with pictures and words. There was even a red string connecting to pictures and names. It looked like something out of a mystery crime movie.

The thing that caught Taehyung’s eyes was Kyongsu’s name written and was in the middle of everything. Everything seemed to connect back to Kyongsu, but most of the things they were connecting were pictures of places. Most of which had question marks near it.

Namjoon left out a long hum. “Well… after hearing what Jungkook said we felt really bad and after going to the police ourselves… what Jungkook said was true.”

“Besides,” Hoseok cut in, “it’s not like we’re going to lose anything if we help to look for him. He’s our friend, and we won’t stop until we find something.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to give the evidence to them just in case?” Taehyung asked.

“They’re apparently working on other cases which is why they have a missing person case on pause,” Yoongi said.

“What kind of cases could they be trying to solve in  _ this  _ town?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Jin complained, throwing his hands in the air.

“So the police really won’t help?”

“Currently? I don’t think they will,” Namjoon said, shaking his head.

Taehyung hummed, looking at the paper. “Do you mind if I help you guys?”

“You want to help us?” Hoseok asked.

“I have nothing better to do anyway.” He shrugged. 

“Then-” Hoseok pulled Taehyung into a hug- “you’re part of our team now!” 

Taehyung was thrown off guard at first but came to smile slightly at Hoseok. 

“If we’re all a team, then what is our team name?” Jin asks, having a hand on his chin.

They all hummed to think. 

Then Hoseok gasped. “What about the 4 hyungs and the babie!”

“Huh? Who’s the babie?” Taehyung questioned while tilting his head.

Then the room burst into laughter with Taehyung the only one not laughing. Taehyung stood there confused and wondering what’s so funny?

“Then it’s settled! 4 hyungs and the babie!” Jin announced while still chuckling. 

“But who’s the babie?” Taehyung asked again, making everyone else snickered.

Hoseok threw an arm over Taehyung. “Come on! Do you really not know?!” 

Taehyung shook his head, making Jin laugh at him. “Then you’ll figure it out on your own,” Jin said making Taehyung complain.

“Come you two,” Yoongi said, making Jin and Hoseok stop teasing Taehyung. “Stop messing with him, besides we still have other things to do,” he said, pointing at the huge paper.

The two of them grumbled but stopped, they all looked at the paper trying to find theories. Namjoon had explained to Taehyung what each place was and how important it was to Kyongsu. 

One of them was the bridge that Taehyung and Kyongsu talked on and another was a store that he worked at. Namjoon had also explained that they checked these places out a couple of times already, and they still found nothing. 

Taehyung hummed. “Maybe…” He mumbled.

“Maybe what?” Hoseok questioned.

Taehyung shook his head. “No, it can’t be that…”

“Just tell us already!” Jin said, impatient. 

“What if…” Taehyung started, “what if Kyongsu is connected to the other missing person…?”

They all stared at his wide eyes, Jin even gasped. “Other missing person? You mean Irene?” Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean both of them went missing around the same time or at least close,” Taehyung reasoned, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Well as far as we know, Kyongsu never talked to Irene. I mean not to be rude but Irene was kind of a bitch,” Hoseok said grimacing.

“You guys went to school with them so you could have at least known her,” Namjoon said, head towards Hoseok and Jin

“Still, we knew Irene as that one girl no one liked but people still hanged around because she was popular or something,” Jin said nonchalantly.

“Maybe they talked to each other in their 1st or 2nd year,” Yoongi suggested.

“Wait, what grade were you guys when you met Kyongsu?” Taehyung asked, looking at all of them.

“I met Kyongsu when I was 16, but me and Yoongi were going to a different school,” Namjoon explained.

“I met him in my 2nd year and Jin in his 4th,” Hoseok said, making Taehyung hum.

“And Jimin?” Taehyung asked.

“I think he became friends with Jungkook when they were in middle school,” Jin said, looking a bit uncertain.

“Do you guys know anything about Irene then?” Taehyung asked, trying to see if he can piece anything together.

“Wait! Wasn’t there an incident with Irene and another girl?” Hoseok looked over at Jin.

“Oh yeah! Wait… didn’t that other girl commit suicide because of her…?” 

The other three were caught off guard and had wide eyes. “W-what?!” Namjoon exclaimed making everyone jump.

“There was an incident where I think Irene was bullying this girl who later committed suicide…” Hoseok softly said.

“Wasn’t that on the news a few years back?” Yoongi asked Namjoon.

Namjoon frowned. “I think I remember seeing it on the news…”

“What happened to Irene after that?!” Taehyung rushed to ask.

Hoseok tried thinking, “I think… I think she dropped out but I’m not sure what happened to her after that. All her friends stopped talking to her too.”

Namjoon huffed. “Did the police do anything?”

“They just did a normal investigation but I don’t think anything serious happened to Irene. To be honest, I don’t know the whole story that much…” Hoseok explained, shying away.

Namjoon’s eyes sharpened and his hands turned into fists. “You mean the police didn’t do anything?!” 

Hoseok panicked. “I don’t know that much but Irene did have a lot of money thanks to her parents…”

Namjoon sighed. “Fucking disgusting…”

“What about the girl who committed suicide?” Taehyung asked Hoseok and Jin.

“I don’t remember her…” Hoseok said softly, making Taehyung look at Jin next.

“I didn’t know her that much either,” Jin sheepishly said.

“Can one of you go a try to search her up on the internet or something?” Taehyung asked everyone.

“How are you sure Irene is connected to Kyongsu?” Yoongi questioned Taehyung

“I’m not sure but it doesn’t help to look.”

Yoongi nods, and they go on a search about what they can find. They searched through multiple articles and reports that were written about this. 

They learned that Irene bullied a girl named Ryuwon, but they don’t know the reason for it. Neither Ryuwon nor Irene would say. The police did an investigation, but they didn’t give much of punishment towards Irene. 

From the reports, Irene’s family made a lot of money especially since her parents were lawyers. They couldn’t find too much about Ryuwon though. She was just a normal high school student who sadly got bullied and ended her life. 

Not much could be found within the people she knew either. Most of the students that were interviewed had some useful information. Some said that Ryuwon and Irene used to be friends. That made all of them stop and question the motive for Irene turning on Ryuwon. 

Upon reading more, there were also interviews with students that appeared on the news. They hid their faces so Taehyung and the others didn’t know who was talking. 

Yoongi pressed play and the video started. 

“Do you know the reason as to why this girl bullied another when they used to be friends?” The interview asks a student. 

“I… I don’t know…” the student responds. They couldn’t tell who was talking because they edited the student’s voice so that it’s deeper.

“We heard from other students that you were close to Choi Ryuwon.” The interviewer shoves the mic to the student’s face. 

“Uh.. yes… we were close…” Everyone could tell the student wasn’t comfortable. 

The interviewer asked more questions but the student didn’t have vague answers. They didn’t seem comfortable talking about it and that is understandable. 

Then, there was another student. All of them had a raised eyebrow when they saw the king pin on the student’s shirt.

“Hey, isn’t that…?” Yoongi pointed out.

“Yeah that’s the pin,” Taehyung breathed out.

“Do you think that’s Kyongsu?” Hoseok asked looking at up Taehyung.

“Maybe… let’s just continue watching.”

The rest nodded and Yoongi pressed play again.

“Do you know the reason for Bae Joohyun to bully Choi Ryuwon?” The interviewer asks again with his fake enthusiastic voice. 

“No, I don’t.” The voice says with a hint of anger. 

“We heard from other students you were close with both Ryuwon and Irene. Is that correct?”

“Yes…” It sounded like the student was gritting their teeth.

“Did Ryuwon ever do something to Irene?”

“I don’t know,” they bluntly say. 

“If you were close to Ryuwon then why did you let her get bullied?”

They all listened closely, waiting for what the student would say. But in the end, they never opened their mouth. The interviewer laughed awkwardly and continued with questions that weren’t all that helpful. 

Then there was one last person. Judging from the body, they were a boy. They were carrying a guitar case, one that had a lot of stickers on it. One of the stickers that caught Taehyung’s eye was one with an alien in a ship.

A guy’s voice speaks with anger. “Irene was a bitch.” 

The interviewer laughs awkwardly again. “We heard that you were close to Ryuwon. Is there any information as to why Ryuwon was bullied?”

The guy snatched the mic out of the interviewer’s hand. “Irene is a bitch and had nothing else to do! She can rot in hell for all I care!”

The interviewer tries to grab the mic out of her hands. 

“IRENE IF YOU’RE WATCHING THIS THAN I’M FUCKING COMING FOR YOU! YOU HEAR ME, YOU BITCH!” The guy screams right as the camera cuts and the video ends. 

The room was silent, none of them didn’t know what to say. Their mouths gaped open and their eyes wide. 

“Well… it seems like this dude was really close to Ryuwon…” Jin quietly says. 

“I wonder who these people are?” Taehyung questioned.

They had the same question as well. They decided to stop and go home. 

Jin, Hoseok, and Taehyung said goodbye to the other two and left. Taehyung he was sure he saw Hoseok slip in a quick cheek kiss to Yoongi when no one was looking. Jin ended up walking Taehyung home just because he didn’t want Taehyung to walk alone. 

“Do you really think this is related to Kyongsu going missing…?” Jin asks, rubbing his arm. 

“I’m not sure… but it seems like that student with the pin could have been Kyongsu. And if that’s true then he knew Ryuwon and Irene.” Taehyung shrugs. 

“It’s weird that they didn’t say anything when that interviewer asked why they didn’t try to stop the bullying…” Jin frowns. 

“I mean it’s not exactly uncommon that people don’t help as sad as that is true…” Taehyung whispers. 

Jin kicked a rock on the ground. “Yes! But if this is Kyongsu then this is just weird! I know you didn’t know him that well but the Kyongsu I know would help everyone! He’s not the type to watch as something like that happens!” Jin’s hands get balls up into a fist. 

“So if that was Kyongsu then… fuck I don’t know! If that’s really him then it seems like I didn’t know him that well…if that’s him then why didn’t he help Ryuwon…?” Taehyung could only watch with big wide eyes and frown. “It doesn’t make any sense to me! If Kyongsu is connected to Irene and Ryuwon then this could be a lot of worse than we thought…”

“Hey…there’s still a possibility that he has nothing to do with this,” Taehyung suggested, “for all, we could know, they were just friends but still weren’t that close…” As much as Taehyung said that to comfort Jin, he wasn’t too sure with his answer.

Jin scratched his head and huffed. “I wonder if Jungkook or Jimin knows anything.”

Taehyung hummed. “When did Jimin become friends with Jungkook?”

Jin tilted his head, deep in thought. “Uhh, maybe middle school years? I never really asked them so I assume.”

“They’ve been friends for that long? Hmm.…”

“Something wrong?” 

“Not really… well just- argh they both got into a fight I think.” 

“Huh?” Jin said shocked, “really?! Do you know what happened?”

“No... I kept asking if something was wrong, but they kept telling me everything is okay...”

Jin patted him on the back. “They’ve been friends for forever, they’ll figure things out.”

“I hope so.”

“Speaking of Jungkook and Jimin, how are they?” Jin asked Taehyung.

“They’re... mostly okay I guess. Though, I still think they need time.” Taehyung scratched the side of his face. “Jungkook hasn’t been the best...”

“Well that’s to be expected, to be honest, we’re not that good either. “Jin sighed. “As much as we’re trying to seem like we’re okay, we just want Kyongsu back. I’m just confused about this whole thing...”

“Yeah... me too...”

When they finally reached the restaurant, Jin waved Taehyung goodbye and started to walk away. Taehyung watched his figure disappear into the night as he sighed and headed indoors. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted to see Konu and Yuni talking. This time there wasn’t soju, and they seem to be having a nice chat. Both of them turned around to see Taehyung in the doorway. 

“Oh, I was wondering when you were going to come back,” Konu said, “you’re lucky Yuni had told me.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes while smiling. “Yeah yeah I’ll make up for missing today, tomorrow.”

“You better! I had to wash the dishes all by myself!” Konu complained making Yuni snicker at him.

“Who washed the dishes before I came here huh? You may be old but not old enough to complain that much,” Taehyung smirked.

Yuni whistled. “Yeah, old man, you can still wash the dishes by yourself.”

Konu huffed. “Whose side are you on?”

“The winning side,” she said flipping off Konu which made Taehyung laugh.

Konu placed a hand over his heart. “The betrayal...”

Yuni looked at the clock on the wall. “Ah, it looks like it’s time for me to go. I’ll see you again Konu, you too kid.”

She got up and waved them both goodbye as she left. Konu let out almost a dreamy sigh as she walked out the door, making Taehyung raise an eyebrow at Konu. Taehyung shook that thought away and helped Konu clean up the last things around the restaurant

When they finished, both of them sat down and had a drink of water. Feeling cold icy water felt refreshing after being out for so long. Konu also looked blissful after drinking, most likely from working all alone. Can’t imagine the hangout he had in the morning as well, that though made Taehyung chuckle.

“So what do you do today kid?”

“I did things that kids do.”

Konu rolled his eyes. “Very specific kid.”

Taehyung laughed while covering his mouth. “I hung out with a couple of my friends, learned about a girl who was bullied and then committed suicide.”

Konu raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Mind telling me why you learned that?” 

“I think the girl who bullied her had to do something with Kyongsu.”

“And how are you sure of that?”

“I’m not, but we found a lot of things connecting them,” Taehyung explained taking one last sip of his water.

“Kid, you might be looking in a place that’s not for you...” Konu hesitantly said.

“What’s the harm? Look, I know saying that sounds crazy but what if we collect evidence of  _ something  _ that could possibly help the police?” Taehyung said with hope in his eyes.

Konu hummed, unsure. “I don’t know kid... if what you’re saying is true then trying to search could lead somewhere bad. I mean think about it, if Kyongsu was connected to the girl who made another girl commit suicide, then what are the chances it’s a lot more complicated case.”

“How would it be more complicated?”

“Think about it! The girl who made another girl commit suicide never got a good punishment, that I know well of. And that is already a good enough motive to… let’s just say to do bad stuff to her.”

Taehyung stared at Konu in concentration. “Are you saying she was could have been kidnapped because of revenge?”

“You tell me, kid, you’re the one who did the research.”

_ If she really was kidnapped because of revenge, then who could it be?” _

Konu sighed. “Kid, it’s getting late. Let’s head to bed alright?”

Taehyung nodded his head and both of them went upstairs. Taehyung set down the painting he created next to his Tata plushie. He got ready to go to bed and face planted onto his bed. Many thoughts surrounded his head, many of which he wasn’t sure if they were any use. 

Konu is right though, revenge is a good motive for anything. Many cases are born because of revenge which makes Taehyung question who could it be.

Then Taehyung stopped.  _ Wait, why do I care so much? I didn’t know Kyongsu that well, I don’t even know Jungkook or Jimin or anyone really that well. This has nothing to do with me, so why do I care so much?  _

Taehyung growled. “Argh! Too many thoughts!”

Taehyung ended up sleeping while complaining about this whole situation.

**—————————————-**

**February 26, 2019**

Like other days, Taehyung woke up, got ready, and proceeded to go work downstairs. Taehyung is not exactly sure when Konu wakes up and to be honest, it almost seems like he gets up in the dead of night. Taehyung wonders if Konu is a vampire sometimes and if that was true, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“Morning kid,” Konu greeted with a wave.

Taehyung gave Konu a quick nod before putting on his apron and getting to work. Looking around the room, it was still early in the morning so not many people were here yet. Around noon when more people start to show. 

Today was a special day, not because it was snowing but because Taehyung didn’t feel too annoyed today. Usually, in the mornings, Taehyung would feel like he was a rock, and he honestly wished he was one. 

He never liked morning, getting up early with having no idea what he’s going to do was never a good feeling. He would prefer to sleep through most of the day and hope to not have thoughts that constantly keep him up at night. 

But today, he felt something would be different. Maybe it was the fact that yesterday he found things that were pretty messed up, and he’s surprised that he even slept remotely well. Or maybe it’s the fact that Jeongyeon has come through the door with a big smile.

“Sup,” she greeted making Taehyung stare at her. Taehyung proceeded to keep staring at her. “Hellooo?” She waved her hand in front of his face making him snap out of his trance.

“Oh my god, I thought I was still dreaming,” Taehyung said.

“Aww, you think of me in your dreams?” She teased in a high-pitched voice.

“No, you’re in my nightmares.”

Her face instantly fell, and she flipped him off which Taehyung responded by doing the same.

“Alright old hag what do you want?” Taehyung got out his tiny notebook to write her order.

“Hey! How do you know if I’m older than you?!”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Okay, how old are you?”

Jeongyeon crossed her arms. “You know it’s impolite to ask a girl her age.”

“I don’t care,” he responded making Jeongyeon huff.

“I’m 17.”

“What month?”

Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow. “November.”

“Ha! You’re older!” Taehyung laughed at her.

“Mother fucker!” She then flipped off Taehyung again who did the same. “Wait when’s your birthday?”

“December 30th,” he said smugly.

“Oh, I want to slap you so bad right now.”

They flipped each off once again which got Konu is yell at them. Jeongyeon ended up ordering food and sat down eating peacefully. Sometimes glaring at Taehyung when he would pass by, and she did the same. Occasionally flipping each other off when no one is looking. (By ‘no one’ they mean Konu). After a few minutes Jeongyeon had finished eating her food, then she called Taehyung over. 

“If you’re done eating, go pay and leave,” he said with a straight face.

“Brat,” she responded. “But I came here to ask you something.”

Taehyung tilted his head. “What is it?”

“My friend is part of a band, and he and his band are coming to play tonight at a place.”

“And by ‘place’ you mean a bar?”

She sighed. “Yes, but come on it’ll be fun!”

“And you asked me out of everyone that you know?” He pointed to himself.

“You were my last resort,” she mumbled.

Taehyung face fell. “Was I really…?” He asked softly.

Jeongyeon started at him. “Goddammit, now you’re making me feel bad! No, you weren’t my last resort brat! I just wanted to tease you…” She pouted.

“Oh.”

She huffed again. “So you want to come or not?”

“Can I bring friends with?”

“Which friends?”

“Jimin and Jungkook.”

She paused, “isn’t Jungkook still 16?”

“He looks old enough.” He shrugged.

“Eh, the bar probably doesn’t care that much. Most of the people that go there are teens anyways.” She got up. “Anyways, give me your phone, so I can text you where the bar is.”

Taehyung scratched his head. “Uh, I don’t have a phone…”

She blinked at him and sighed. “I’ll just pick you up then.”

“But wait! What time are they playing?”

“4:30, is that fine?”

_ 30 minutes after I get off of work _

“Yeah, that’ll be fine.”

“Then I’ll be here at 4 so get ready before that.”

He nodded his head and watched her start to walk out the door. They waved each other goodbye not before flipping each other off and saying bye. He turned and saw Konu looking at him, Konu shook his head.

During his break, he went to the phone and called Jungkook’s number. It rang a couple of times before answering.

“Hello…?” He heard Jungkook say. His voice was groggy, it sounded like he just woke up. Taehyung looked out the window, he sees the sun was just beginning to set.

_ Did he just wake at this time? _

“Hey, Jungkook…” Taehyung said softly.

“Tae!” Jungkook immediately perked up.

“Hey, I said we could hang out today yesterday, so I wanted to ask if you want to go see a band play?”

“A band?”

He hummed. “It’ll be at a bar though, so I hope you don’t mind breaking the rules a little.”

“I’m starting to think you’re a bad influence on me Tae,” Jungkook teased making Taehyung blush a little.

“Uh-” Taehyung could only blink. “So d-do you want to come?”

“Hmm, I’ll ask Jimin first and I hope he’ll agree to lie to my mom.”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want too, I mean it’ll be my first time going to a bar.”

“Wait, you never went to a bar before?”

Taehyung stuttered, “uh, n-no.”

“Maybe I’m the bad influence,” Taehyung heard Jungkook say.

“I’ll have one of my other friends with us if you don’t mind.”

“Other friends?”

“It’ll only be Jeongyeon, she said her friend is part of the band that’s playing.”

“Jeongyeon…?” Jungkook said in a weird tone.

“Uh yeah, is that a problem?”

“Huh? Nope.”

“You sure…?”

“Yup!” He said a little too enthusiastically.

“Umm, alright then. Jeongyeon said she’ll pick me up, so we’ll probably past by your place before we go.”

“Okay! See you later Taetae~”

_ Taetae…? _

Taehyung scratched his head. “Alright uh bye.”

He heard the phone line end with a beep. He put the phone down with a blank face while he’s eyes darted around, confused.

_ Why did he sound so weird...? _

Taehyung shook his head trying not to think too much into it. He went back to work by the sounds of Konu complaining about the dishes. 

**—————————————-**

By the time Jeongyeon had come back, it was dark and people started to leave. Jeongyeon walked through the door wearing all black, a long leather jacket, shorts on, and boots. Taehyung is sure that she had many a few people look at her. 

She walked up to him and looked him up and down. “This is what you’re going to wear?”

“Jeongyeon I’m still in my apron.”

“Go change already then!”

“I don’t get off until 4 though!”

Jeongyeon looked at the clock to see that it is 30 minutes before he gets off. She had given him a plain look and smacked him on the arm. Taehyung scurried to run upstairs to not get hit again.

When he came back down Jeongyeon had a raised eyebrow. “Wait this is what you’re going to wear?”

Taehyung looked down at himself. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” He was wearing his normal clothes, a black hoodie, and jeans.

“Nothing is wrong it’s just... you don’t exactly look like you’re going to party.”

“I thought we’re just going to watch a band?”

“Taehyung I love you but please.” She pinched her nose while shaking her head. “Okay no you’re going to change and this time I’m choosing your clothes.”

“Huh?” 

Jeongyeon made a motion to get him upstairs and when Taehyung wouldn’t move she had pushed him lightly. When they got upstairs Taehyung headed to his room with Jeongyeon right behind. She looked around his room with a blank face.

Her eyes caught the heart plushie and painting on his drawer. “Plushie?”

“I got it because it was cute. Plus, my mom would like something like that.”

He heard Jeongyeon sniffle. “Why are you such an annoyingly cute brat…” She shook her fist at him.

He blinked at her, not knowing what the hell she is talking about.

She then went back to looking through his drawers. Sometimes she would simply take out a piece of clothing and just toss it to the side. Taehyung had complained many times even though he knew she didn’t care.

“Oh my god, do you have any other clothes that aren’t black and isn’t hoodie?!” She complained while holding up number 6 of black hoodies.

Taehyung shrugged again and Jeongyeon huffed. “We’re going to go shopping next time because it is clear you know jack shit about fashion.”

“That’s very rude you know.”

“Yeah and so is you calling me ‘old hag,’” she barked back.

“At least I was telling the truth,” he mumbled. 

He had a shirt thrown into his face.

After tossing and lots of yelling, Jeongyeon had finally given Taehyung an outfit. A black sweater and black jeans with an old cap. Jeongyeon had thrown these clothes and told him to try it on.

Taehyung stood awkwardly. “You... you gonna leave or...”

Jeongyeon sighed and turned around. “I have brothers you know.”

“You make that very clear from the way that you act,” Taehyung jokingly said as he tries on the outfit.

“I take offense to that.”

“Good.”

“That means I’m going to smack you when you’re done.”

“Oh.”

When Taehyung was finished, he did get smacked.

Sooner or later they went back down and Taehyung told Konu he was going out. Konu just gave him a raised eyebrow but nodded and told him to go. Taehyung wondered if Konu was ever worried when he was out considering his mom always was worried. When they went out, Taehyung had told Jeongyeon that they needed to get Jungkook and Jimin.

“You know where they live?” She asked him.

He nodded his head, and she told him to lead the way.

“Say, I have to ask but how did you become friends with them?” She asked looking up at him.

He hummed. “Well… I’m not sure either.”

“Huh?”

“My first impression wasn’t exactly friend material when I first saw Jungkook.” He chuckled lightly.

“Why? What was your first impression?” 

“I kept glaring at him whenever he tried to talk to me,” he said sheepishly.

“If someone was glaring at me I would punch them,” Jeongyeon said shaking her fist.

“Would you really?”

“No, I’m too much of a pussy too.” She crossed her arms and huffed.

“Oh.”

They kept on walking and soon, they reached Jungkook’s house. Taehyung went up to the front door and rung the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Jimin behind the door.

“Hey Tae,” Jimin greeted.

“Hey.” He waved.

Jimin let them in with a raised eyebrow towards Jeongyeon. 

“Jungkook is still getting ready, we might have to wait a bit,” Jimin explained.

“Where’s Ms. Jeon?” Taehyung questioned, looking around.

“She’s currently sleeping, but she might wake up if Jungkook keeps making a ruckus.” Just then, a harsh bang sound was heard from Jungkook’s room, followed by a loud curse word.

“See what I’m talking about?” Jimin shook his head, annoyed.

“How long is he going to take? Because we need to get there at least 10 minutes before they start,” Jeongyeon said, impatient. 

Jimin sighed. “I already scolded Jungkook multiple times to change quicker. Taehyung you go.”

“What? Why me?!”

Jeongyeon pushed him towards Jungkook’s room. “Just go!”

Taehyung glared and flipped the middle finger at Jeongyeon, and she did the same. Knocking on Jungkook’s door, Taehyung waited patiently. 

“Jimin I said I was going as quick as I could but these pants are tight!” He heard from behind the door.

Taehyung blinked. “Uh, this isn’t Jimin.”

The door then swung open. Jungkook was staring at Taehyung and proceeded to even look him up and down. 

“You… you look good.” Jungkook nodded his head and flashed a thumbs up to Taehyung.

“Uh, thanks?”

Jungkook left the door open as he went back to trying on different clothes which Taehyung tool that as an invitation. He walked in seeing many clothes all over the place, from the floor to his bed.

“Jungkook you know you don’t have to dress so well. You can just wear your normal clothes.”

“The problem with that is that my ‘normal’ clothes are just my pajamas. Not exactly the best thing.”

“You don’t need to put so much effort though…”

“I know that! I just want to look good for-...” Jungkook looked away.

“Look good for…?”

“N-nothing…” 

The room was suddenly awkward, Jungkook seemed the shy away from Taehyung. All Taehyung could do was tilt his head, confused as to what is happening. 

Taehyung didn’t realize that Jungkook was shirtless until he caught himself staring at Jungkook’s back. He immediately turned his head away, not wanting to feel like a creep. But he couldn’t stop himself from feeling his face heat up.

“Okay, I’m ready…” Jungkook said softly, turning around. 

From a leather jacket to ripped jeans, Jungkook looked like a different person. Taehyung could only blink in surprise by how good he looks. He didn’t even know ripped jeans could make him feel a certain way. Shaking those thoughts away, Taehyung got up and tilted his head towards the door.

Both of them walked out to see Jeongyeon and Jimin were glaring at each other. Both had their backs turned and it looked like two kids were fighting.

“Are we finally ready to go?” Jeongyeon said a little too enthusiastically.

They all nodded their heads and headed out. Jimin went up to Jungkook and commented on his clothes. Both of them went on to bicker about something that Taehyung wasn’t listening about. 

“Some lively friends…” Jeongyeon had whispered to him.

She was going to say something else but then Jungkook cut his hand between them and went up to Taehyung’s side. Leaving Jeongyeon in the back with Jimin. 

“Hey!” Taehyung heard Jeongyeon yell behind them but Jungkook stayed by his side. Even linking his arm with Taehyung’s.

Taehyung looked at them, confused by everything. He’s not if he’s just slow but why are people always doing weird stuff around him. Taehyung heard Jeongyeon grumble and Jimin said something to her. And then just like dogs, Jimin and Jeongyeon went and started to yell at each other.

Taehyung couldn’t help but think this was a mess. He sighed but kept on walking. Eventually, they had reached the bar, they saw a bouncer in front letting people in. The 4 of them walked in hoping that the bouncer wouldn’t ask Jungkook for his ID. Thankfully he didn’t, and they were able to enter without any problem.

Walking in, music was playing, some people were dancing, but everyone seemed chill. The dim colorful lights were an added effect to the whole place. Taehyung was sure there was also a layer of smoke in the air, one that made the place cloudy. Most people had looked disinterested and Taehyung could only assume they’re here for the band.

Jeongyeon checked the time on her phone. “Sweet we’re here on time!” 

“Come on! Let’s grab some drinks before they start playing!” Jeongyeon eagerly said while rushing to the bar. 

The 3 of them looked at each other and shrugged while following her behind. They sat at the bar looking at the various drinks they could buy. The three of them ordered a simple beer. They looked at Taehyung expectantly, waiting for what drink Taehyung was going to get. 

Taehyung scratched his head. “Uh, I don’t like alcohol…”

“Come on just try something!” Jeongyeon complained.

Taehyung shrugged and shook his head. 

Jeongyeon huffed. “Fine! I’ll order you something!”

“You don’t have too-”

She had already whispered what drink Taehyung is going to get. Taehyung shrugged while the rest of them laughed and giggled at him. Sooner or later, all 4 of them got their drinks.

Taehyung blinked in surprise and confusion as to the only drink he got was Capri sun. He saw Jeongyeon snicker at him, Jimin and Jungkook were giggling too. Taehyung let out a sarcastic laugh and stared at Jeongyeon unimpressed. 

_ I didn’t even know they have Capri suns at bars… _

He still drank the Capri sun.

Then, 5 people came and walked up on the stage with various instruments. One was playing the keyboards, another was drums, and the other three were playing the guitar. People started to cheer and clapping, even started standing. One of the members Taehyung recognized see his face very clearly by the number of people getting in the way.

“Hey, guys! We’re Day6! Are you ready!” One of the members yelled into the microphone.

Everyone cheered including Jeongyeon, Jimin, and Jungkook. But something about one of the members looked way too familiar. The one on the keyboard started to play and eventually, the whole band was playing.

Everyone came to dance and was screaming their hearts out. For a small; band like them, they certainly look like they could make it big. Taehyung wasn’t sure which member was Jeongyeon’s friend but hearing her scream the same name over and over, he could probably assume it’s the one named ‘Jae.’

Taehyung couldn’t help but dance too, it was awkward at first, but he eventually stopped caring and danced away. All 4 of them were dancing together having a great time, swinging their heads, waving their arms, they couldn’t stop dancing. Jeongyeon did run out of breath and Taehyung made fun of her to which she flipped him off.

Soon, the band had finished playing and was currently backstage. Jeongyeon had dragged the 3 of them to the backstage where they saw two of the members arguing. One had white hair and the other had brown hair. They were both yelling about something but the brown-haired one seems more heated.

Soon enough, the brown-haired member stormed away. The white-haired one sighed and rolled his eyes. When the white-haired member turned to face them, his eye immediately set on Jungkook. The two of them were staring each with wide eyes, Jungkook even took a step back. Taehyung, Jimin, and Jeongyeon looked between the two of them.

“Uh, you two know each other…?” Jeongyeon asked looking between the two of them weirdly.

“I-” Jungkook took a step back, and then he spun around and bolted. Jimin called after him.

“That brat! I’ll go after him!” Jimin told them and rushed after Jungkook.

Taehyung and Jeongyeon turned back to the white-haired member who looked just as close to running away like Jungkook. From the way the member’s hands were shaking to the way, his breathing was shaky.

“Hey, Jae… you okay…?” Jeongyeon asked him, waving her hands in front of him.

He blinked. “I… sorry I need fresh air,” he started to walk away.

Jeongyeon urgently went after him, leaving Taehyung all alone. Taehyung looked back and forth between where Jae and Jungkook left. He wasn’t sure who to check on first. Since he didn’t know Jae that well compared to Jungkook, he sped walked looking for Jungkook.

He and Jimin ended up being outside the bar, Taehyung hurried towards them. Jungkook was sitting on the ground leaning against a wall with his legs up to his chest. His head was hiding between his chest and legs with his arms wrapped around himself. Taehyung looked at Jimin for an explanation but Jimin could only shrug with worried eyes. 

Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook. “Hey, Jungkook… can you hear me…?” He saw Jungkook nod his head. “Can you tell me what happened?” Jungkook shook his head which made Taehyung huff. “Do you know Jae?” He saw Jungkook still as he heard Jae’s name. That was enough of an answer for Taehyung.

Taehyung got up and looked at Jimin. “Take him home for tonight, make sure he gets enough rest.”

Jimin nodded at him and pushed Jungkook up. Jungkook ended up quickly hugging Taehyung with his face burden in Taehyung’s chest. Taehyung was caught off guard so much that he almost fell over. As Jungkook held him so tight, Taehyung stood there shocked. Jimin had the same expression as him, Jimin even tried to get Jungkook to let go who held Taehyung tighter.

“Let me stay here please… just for a little bit more…” Taehyung heard Jungkook say, his voice muffled and low.

Taehyung couldn’t say no to him after that, he ended up awkwardly patting his head. Whispering comforting words every few often, not sure what to say. Jungkook then started to let go, he was still looking down. Not being able to look up at Taehyung.

“Jungkook…?” Taehyung searching over Jungkook’s face.

“I’m okay now…” Was the only thing Jungkook responded.

Taehyung’s lips were pressed into a firm line. “Jimin, take him home for tonight.”

“What about you?” Jimin questioned.

“I’m going to check on Jeongyeon and Jae.”

Jimin nodded his head and took Jungkook into his arms. He waved Taehyung goodbye as he walked home with Jungkook. Taehyung huffed, wondering why Jungkook was acting this way towards Jae.

He went back into the bar to the backstage to look for Jeongyeon and Jae. While looking around he had spotted a guitar case on the floor. The brown-haired member was putting his guitar in his case as Taehyung was passing by. 

As Taehyung was about to look away, he spotted a sticker. The same sticker he saw when he watched that interview about Ryuwon and Irene’s case. 

“The alien in the ship,” Taehyung whispered with wide eyes.

The brown-haired boy looked up at him as he heard Taehyung say that. “Huh? Alien in the ship?” The boy raised an eyebrow at Taehyung.

“Oh! Uh… that’s a cool sticker,” Taehyung tried to play it cool.

“Thanks, a friend gave it to me…” The boy looked away, frowning. “I should get going, thanks for watching us tonight,” the boy smiled at Taehyung as he left.

_ Wait… I didn’t get his name! I can ask Jae probably… _ -

Taehyung eventually found Jae and Jeongyeon outside behind the bar. They were both talking, Jeongyeon worried written on her face while Jae looked like he was trying to reassure her. Taehyung walked up to them wondering if he’s intruding on a conversation.

“Jeongyeon I’m fine seriously!” Jae complained, trying to reassure her with a small smile. Jeongyeon wasn’t convinced but didn’t say anything else as they noticed Taehyung.

“Ah, Taehyung this is Jae, my friend.”

Jae gave a small wave to Taehyung who gave one back. “If you don’t mind me asking but do you know Jungkook?” Taehyung asked Jae. He could see the hesitation on Jae’s face.

“I do,” he confirmed with a convincing smile, “we went to the same school in middle school. I didn’t know he lived here though…”

Something that caught Taehyung eyes was the fact by how Jae’s face look. Jae’s eyes tell a certain feeling that Taehyung doesn’t know of. The good thing is that Jae doesn’t look like he has anything against Jungkook. 

“I also wanted to ask you what’s the name of the other person you were talking too.”

Jae looked surprised. “You mean the one I was arguing with?” Taehyung nodded his head. “Ah, his name is YoungK.”

“Can you tell me his full name?” Taehyung asked politely.

Jae blinked. “Uh, sure… it’s Kang Younghyun…”

And with that, Taehyung was satisfied with what he got. He nodded his head and thanked Jae.

“Well then, I still need to help clean up. It was nice meeting you Taehyung and it was nice seeing you again Jeongyeon.”

“I’ll help clean up too,” Jeongyeon urged.

“You don’t have too…”

“Please…” She begged quietly grabbing his arm.

He stayed quiet but nodded his head. Taehyung raised an eyebrow at both of them.

_ I wonder if Jae is the person she likes _

“Sorry Tae, it was supposed to be a lot more fun than this,” Jeongyeon apologized.

Taehyung shook his head. “It’s fine, I still had a lot a fun anyways. I’ll you later Jeongyeon and nice meeting you too as well Jae.”

Taehyung shared his goodbyes with the other two and started to head home for tonight. It was a cold night today, Taehyung was thankful he at least has a sweater. The moon was covered by clouds but still shined radiantly. Nights like these could appreciate the outside, it wasn’t often that Taehyung went out on his terms. 

He still remembers the nights he got into fights, most of which ended in a lot of bruises and sometimes scars. Taehyung sighed, is life is a whole mess. He wouldn’t even know where to start if someone told him to tell his life story.

Scratched his head, it’s better to not think about his past. As they say the past in the past no matter if you are worried about the inevitable uncertain future that you have. Taehyung opened the door to the restaurant where he sees Konu cleaning up with the help of Yuni. 

“Oh, you’re home,” Konu said.

“And I see you have Yuni over again.”

“Nice to see you again too, kid. Now come help us and I might treat you to candy.”

“I’m literally 17 Yuni, I am not that much of a kid.”

“I have butterscotch,” she said taking them out of her bag.

“...alright fine I do want butterscotch…”

When the finished cleaning up they all shared a drink, Yuni and Konu have a beer and Taehyung with water. They clinched their drinks and shared a smile.

“So where did you go?” Konu asked.

“A bar.”

“Huh?” Konu said shocked.

“A bar? Wow, kid didn’t know you had it in you,” Yuni said, patting him on the back.

“Don’t worry I only had a Capri Sun,” Taehyung told Konu.

“Wait they have Capri Suns?” Yuni asked.

“Apparently.”

“Wait wait wait, you and I mean  _ you  _ went to a bar?” Konu stared at him.

“Yup.”

“Huh…” Konu said in disbelief.

“So tell, what was it like?” Yuni asked him, curious.

“I went with friends to see a band, so it was fun.”

“Nice kid, I remember when I used to hang out with friends instead of this loser.” she pointed towards Konu.

“Hey! You were the one that asked if I wanted to hang out!”

Yuni slapped her hand over Konu’s face. “Don’t listen to him.”

Konu then started to complain at her and then Yuni started to yell at him. Taehyung couldn’t but stare at them with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t know if it’s him but something about they way Konu and Yuni looked at each other. 

Taehyung shrugged and got up to leave them to do whatever. He said a quick goodnight and went upstairs.

And just like other days, he proceeded to try to go to sleep but questions what the hell is even happening. From Jae and Jungkook to YoungK, Taehyung has a lot on his mind. He wasn’t even sure what he is doing with this information and is it even helpfully. 

Putting those thoughts aside, he finally fell asleep.


	7. Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (DISCLAIMER: Again this fic is unfinished and I will not update it. I'm only posting this because I wrote so much and I don't want it to go to waste.)

_ “Caught in a lie _

_ Find me when I was pure _

_ I can’t be free from this lie _

_ Give me back my smile _

_ Caught in a lie _

_ Pull me from this hell _

_ I can’t be free from this pain _

_ Save me, I am being punished” _

_ Lie- BTS _

**—————————————-**

**Middle of Fall, 2014** **_5 years before_ **

It was after school, the bell rung and all the kids ran outside to be taken home. Jungkook held his tiny red backpack close to him. It was raining earlier, there were puddles outside. Some kids were jumping in them, but Jungkook couldn't care less.

Jungkook never liked it when the last bell rang, it was a reminder for what was going to happen. As Jungkook was walking, he heard someone shout his name. His body instantly tensed and closed his eyes shut. 

“Hey look at him! He’s scared!” One of the bigger kids teased. A group of them surrounded him while pushing him every once in a while. They laughed and teased him, called him a coconut, and shouted names.

“Hey, guys stop!” One of the kids said. Jungkook remembers his name well, his name was ‘Jae.’

Jae made all the other kids stop, Jae got close to Jungkook so that they are at the same eye level. Then, Jae smiled but it wasn’t a friendly smile.

“God, you’re pathetic… I can’t believe someone like you still decided to come to school every day…” Jae laughed at him, laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach.

Jungkook was close to tears again, he should be used to it by now but it still hurts. Hurts more when there are kids passing by yet none of them stop to help, not even when Jungkook is screaming for them to help.

“Please… stop....” Jungkook begged.

“Look guys he’s begging!” They laughed and pointed at him once again. One kid even pushed him to the ground where there was a puddle. A mixture of mud and water never felt great.

Jungkook had tears running down his face, his clothes were wet, and he just wanted to go home. “Please…”

“He’s all dirty now!” All the kids looked at him with disgust. Jungkook wondered what he did to deserve this, he was sure he was a good kid. Maybe he did something to make them hate him. That’s the only reason they could be doing this.

Jungkook tried getting up but the kids kept him on the ground while kicking him. Their laughter and smiles were loud. Jungkook wondered why they’re laughing and smiling when he’s suffering. 

Then, they all heard someone shout at them. “What the hell are you doing to my brother!”

Kyongsu ran up to all of them with an enraged face, his fist-shaking and nose flaring. The kids looked at him with wide eyes, some even took a step back as he came closer.

“You’re all disgusting! Get the fuck away from him!” Kyongsu yelled once more at them.

“We didn’t do anything!” One of the kids screamed.

“Yeah! It was Jae who was doing everything!” Another one screamed while pointing at Jae.

“Wha-what! But you guys were also-” Jae tried to talk.

“Shut it! I can’t believe they let kids like you in school… fucking disgusting…” Kyongsu glared at Jae. 

“But you told me too…” Jae whispered.

Then Jae heard people whispering to each other. He turned to face them, their faces full of disgust and anger. Some adults were looking at him too because of the yelling. All of them whispering to each while staring at Jae.

_ Why? Why are they looking at me? I was just doing what he told me to do… I did nothing wrong… why? _

Kyongsu kneeled down beside Jungkook. “Are you okay?”

Jungkook nodded his head, tears still running down his face. Kyongsu squatted in front of Jungkook and told him to get on. Jungkook slowly got up and got on Kyongsu’s back and held tight. Jungkook squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to face anyone.

He felt Kyongsu start to move, he heard a teacher come up to Kyongsu and talk to him. Jungkook didn’t want to listen, he was tired. He had been tired.

After that day, Jungkook didn’t have to return to that school. Kyongsu told their mom what happened and they moved. Moved somewhere new, a place where Jungkook wouldn’t have to deal with kids like that.

And that’s how he met Jimin, met him at a new school, at a new place. A place where Jungkook didn’t need to face kids who were laughing and smiling at him. No, instead he was at a school where nobody would care about him because those bullies were right. 

He was pathetic...

**—————————————-**

**February 27, 2019** **_Present day_ **

Today was different for Taehyung. For starters, when he came downstairs he saw Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon at a table eating. Another thing was that he had the looming fear of school that was to start. It was almost March which means school is going to start soon. Taehyung never liked school and probably never will.

The 4 of them waved at Taehyung while he blinked at them. Taehyung walked up to them wondering why they’re here.

“Hey, Tae!” Hoseok greeted.

Taehyung responded back with a wave.

“We were wondering where you were,” Jin said while they noticed how blanked out Taehyung was.

“Uh, you okay...?” Namjoon asked him, wondering why Taehyung is looking at them like they’re ghosts.

Taehyung blinked again. “Holy shit, you guys are real.”

The 4 of them looked at each other then looked back at Taehyung. 

“Yeah... we’re real...” Yoongi side, tilting his head.

“What are you guys doing here?” Taehyung questioned.

“We just came here to say hi to you,” Hoseok said with a giant smile. A smile that could blind just about anyone.

“Besides, it’s been forever since we saw you,” Jin said while pouting.

“It’s... only been 2 days though...”

“Shh details details.” Jin waved his hand around.

“Though, we really did miss you,” Namjoon agreed.

“We wanted to ask you if you want to hang out with us today,” Yoongi said after taking a sip of his tea.

“Hang out? What are we going to do?”

Their faces fell. “We actually don’t know what we’re going to do...” Namjoon sighed.

“Well, I don’t get off of work until later so you have a few hours to think about that!” Taehyung began walking away as the 4 of them yelled at him.

Taehyung giggled his way to the kitchen where Konu was cooking away. Konu noticed Taehyung from his giggling while giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, kid!” Konu called. “Your mom called earlier, better call her back now, or she’ll be yelling at me.”

Taehyung nodded at him, he was almost excited to call his mom again. It’s been a while since he talked to her, and he’s wondering what’s she up too. He got up to the phone and dialed her number. It rang three times before she asked.

“Hello?” Taehyung heard her voice.

He smiled. “Hey, mom.”

“Oh! Hey Tae! I was wondering when you were going to call me back!”

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll make sure to call you back even if I’m busy.”

He heard her hum. “So tell me! What have you been doing?!”

“Not much actually... I’ve just been hanging with friends.”

“And what have you been doing with your friends?”

“I actually painted with two of them! It was fun we watched a Bob Ross tutorial and I have the painting in my room!” Taehyung grinned, happy with how his painting turned out.

“Anything else?” She asked.

“Hmm, I’ve just been hanging out with friends mostly.” He heard her hum again. “What about you mom? What have you been doing?”

She seemed surprised by his question. “Oh! I haven’t done much... mostly wake up and go to work. To be honest it feels empty without you Tae bear...”

Taehyung’s smile fell. “Ah! I-if it makes you feel any better, I got a weird plushie that has a heart on its head. It looks super weird and it reminded me of you because I know you’ll like something like that!”

He heard her giggle. “Did you name it?”

He hummed. “His name is Tata! He’s from outer space and his mission is to spread love everywhere!”

“Already thought of his whole story?” His mom giggled again.

“Ah... it probably seemed childish huh? I had a dream about him actually, a weird one but it fits with his character.”

“If you’re happy with it then I don’t think it’s childish. Plus, we all have a silly side to us.” He heard his mom let out a sigh of relief. “If anything, I’m happy. Happy that you’re finally letting yourself have fun... I’m relieved as a mom.”

Taehyung blinked. “Mom...”

“I’m sorry, I just needed to let that out. But I want to ask you something Tae...”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Remember when I said if you don’t like Gyeongsan then you can move back? Well, I’m still giving you to option to come back but I have a feeling you don’t want too huh?”

Taehyung scratched the back of his head. “Ah, I forgot about that... but yeah you’re right... I like it here. I’ve met good people who I don’t mind being with... and I’ve been having fun! I’ve done so many fun things that I’m sure doesn’t seem like much to others but I like it here... I feel happy here...”

“Then I’m happy Tae... you have no idea how happy I am.” He heard sniffles from his mom.

“M-mom! Are you crying?!”

She laughed. “Yes... I’m just so glad Tae... so so glad.”

“You should find happiness too mom... you look better when your smiles are real.”

“I’m happy that I have a charming son as well.” Yeonseong paused. “Ah, sorry Tae! I had work in a little bit! I’ll call you again!”

“Alright, mom! Goodbye!”

“Bye my baby bear!”

The phone hung up and Taehyung went to go put on his apron. Taehyung looked at Konu who was working hard at making ramen. Ramen was the stable dish of Konu’s restaurant. From what he gathered, Konu liked ramen as a kid so much so that he wanted to open a ramen shop.

“Hey Konu,” he called, “how long has this restaurant been open for?”

Konu paused. “Hmm, I started about 5 years after college.”

“5? What’d you do in those 5 years?”

“Just work, I needed money after all.”

“So you worked 5 years to open a restaurant?”

“Yup! Technically I went through 5 years of working to open a restaurant somewhere else like Itaewon or Seoul… but I was just lazy and settled to make my home a restaurant.” Konu shrugged giving Taehyung a sheepish look.

“So you wasted 5 years…?” He leaned against the wall.

“Well… I did need money for more furniture plus it’s just good to have more money than you need. No such thing as too much money.” Konu waved his hands.

Taehyung hummed. “Do you still want to have a restaurant in Itaewon or Seoul?”

“Hmm well considering I do have the money for it and the fact that those places are nice, I’m still not too sure. It would be nice but I spent so much time here and I like it here. This place is my home and as much it would be nice to be in Itaewon or Seoul, I don’t think I would want to leave here.”

Taehyung rested his head against the wall. “You really like it here huh?”

Konu laughed. “Of course! I wouldn’t have lived here if I didn’t!”

Taehyung smiled and was about to walk back out. “I like it here too,” he whispered.

He walked out to see Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon still eating a chatting. The 4 of them waved at Taehyung as they noticed him. Taehyung walked over to them with a small smile.

“Did you figure out what we’re going to do?” Taehyung asked them.

“Nope! Which is why we wanted to ask you if you have any idea BUT YOU WALKED AWAY FROM US?!” Hoseok screamed at Taehyung while shaking him by the shoulders.

“I’m sorry!” Taehyung tried pushing Hoseok away but ended up having him scream more at Taehyung.

“Alright buddy that’s enough,” Jin said pulling Hoseok off of Taehyung. He gave Jin a silent “Thank You” by a nod.

“There so many things to do! That we have not thought about…” Namjoon face faltered, it seems like he’s out of ideas. “I tired thinking but at last… nothing,” he says it like he’s in a play.

Yoongi patted him on the shoulder. “You have any ideas Tae?”

Taehyung tilted his head. “Uhh, what about…” He bit his lip. “Ah! I know! What about bowling?!” He shouted with bright eyes while his hands shook from excitement.

“Perfect idea!” Namjoon cheered, throwing a thumbs-up to Taehyung.

“Are we inviting Jimin and Jungkook?” Taehyung asked, innocent to the way their faces change.

“Ah… we haven’t talked to them in a while…” Jin confessed, scratching the back of his head.

Taehyung tilted his head. “So? I think they’ll like bowling,” he said with a smile.

Hoseok cooed at Taehyung. “How can we say no to that face,” Hoseok said, squishing Taehyung’s face.

“I can give them a call,” Taehyung beamed, voice muffled by the fact Hoseok is still squishing his face.

Yoongi sighed but smiled while waving his hand. “Yeah alright, go ahead.”

Taehyung cheered, throwing his arms over Hoseok who in return, hugged him back. Jin complained about not being the hug and was pulled in. Jin also grabbed Namjoon and Yoongi which they all groaned at the sudden hug. 

They let Taehyung go, so he could call Jimin and Jungkook. Both Yoongi and Namjoon were happy to be out of that group hug but Jin and Hoseok knew they secretly liked it.

Taehyung went back into the kitchen while happily bouncing. It hadn’t even been three days since he’d seen them, but he still misses them. He grabbed the phone and dialed Jungkook’s number. He heard the phone ring a couple of times before he heard Jungkook’s tired voice.

“Hello?” Jungkook groaned, it sounded like Taehyung woke him up again like before.

“Hey, Jungkook!” Taehyung greeted, a bit too chirpy. 

Jungkook groaned, maybe Taehyung’s greeting was too happy. “Is there something you need?”

“Do you want to go bowling? Yoongi, Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon are inviting me to go bowling with them and I wanted to ask if you and Jimin want to join us?” Taehyung’s body swayed as he was happy thinking about hanging out with even more friends.

“...uhh… I don’t know Tae…”

“Hmm? Why?”

“Me and Jimin haven’t talked to them in a while, so I don’t know…”

Taehyung huff, he pouted. “So? Who cares if you haven’t talked to them in a while, think about bowling! Don’t you want to go bowling…?”

He heard Jungkook chuckle. “Yeah, that does sound fun…”

“Then…?”

Jungkook hummed. “How badly do you want me to come?”

Taehyung tilted his head and frowned, he found it weird that Jungkook was asking this. “I want you to come Jungkook, isn’t that obviously by the fact I called you?”

The phone was quiet for a bit, Taehyung wondered if Jungkook had hung up. Right before Taehyung was going to speak to make sure Jungkook was still there, Jungkook spoke up.

“I’ll go.”

“Really?! Then Namjoon or someone else will text you about the place!”

“Alright then, bye Tae.”

“Bye Jungkookie!” Taehyung paused.

_ What the hell did I just call him…?! _

Before he could apologize, Jungkook had already hung up. Taehyung placed back the phone and planted his face against the wall. He wanted to slam his head against the wall which he did. 

He ended up getting scolded by Konu who screamed bloody murder thinking Taehyung was possessed by a ghost of some sort. Today is a day Taehyung will never forget.

He walked out of the kitchen with a smile so that the others wouldn’t worry. Konu ended had to take a break because he thought Taehyung was trying to hurt himself.  _ “Kids are so weird in this day and age…” _ Konu thought almost fainting.

“So what did they say?” Jin questioned, leaning over with a raised eyebrow.

“They agreed!” Taehyung jumped.

“Sweet! Then we need to get ready, so we’re going to leave. We’ll have one of us pick you up later,” Namjoon said getting up but not before he accidentally spilled Yoongi’s tea. 

The 3 of them look at Namjoon with a disapproving look before cleaning up and waving goodbye to Taehyung. He cleaned their table and went back to work, excited for later.

Later came sooner than he expected and before he knew it, someone was here to pick him up. Jin was standing in the doorway wearing a pink shirt along with a pink hat and glasses. Taehyung studied him up and down, even in pink Jin looks good.

Taehyung waved at Jin. “Nice outfit.”

“Thanks, it’s been a while since I wore pink,” he said, looking down at himself.

“Let me get ready then we can go.”

Jin nodded his head and Taehyung ran upstairs to go change. He slipped on whatever hoodie he found (black again) and simple jeans. When he went back down, he saw Jin talking with Konu. Both seemed to be catching up on things, Jin looks quite charming. Taehyung walked up to them, both noticed Tae and Konu said he’ll go back to work.

“Ready?” Jin asked him, eyeing him up and down. Taehyung nodded his head as they walked out. “Do you have any other clothes?” Jin questioned him.

“Huh? Well… most of it looks the same.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Ah, it’s just that you always wear the same clothes, so I wondering if you ever change it up.”

“No no really… Jeongyeon told me the same thing actually.” Taehyung laughed.

“Jeongyeon?”

“She’s someone I met recently, she’s really cool but is sometimes mean.” He chuckled.

Jin nodded his head. “Yeah, you need to go shopping one of these days. I could take you actually.”

“Really?” Jin nodded his head once more. Taehyung smiled. “Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking but… why did you want to invite Jungkook and Jimin so bad?” Taehyung tilted his head at Jin, almost offended why he’s even asking him that. “Don’t get me wrong! They’re my friends too and a fight won’t change that… but I’m wondering why  _ you _ exactly- if that makes any sense.”

Taehyung looked away. “Jungkook introduced to all you guys… of course, I would want him to be there with us. Plus, you need to apologize to each other… I want you guys to hang out together again…”

Jin smiled. “Then we’ll figure things out very soon,” Jin said tenderly and patted Taehyung’s head softly. Taehyung whined by the fact Jin patted his head and tried to swat Jin’s hand away but settled when Jin gave him an easy smile. Taehyung couldn’t help but smile as well.

As they walked, Taehyung suddenly saw a cat in the distance. The black cat looked back at him as it was laying on top of a wall. Taehyung gave MinMin a small wave as they pass it, the cat only stared at him.

They entered the bowling center and saw almost everyone waiting in front. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon were already there. Jimin and Jungkook were nowhere to be found. The 3 of them waved to Jin and Taehyung as both of them got closer.

“Where’s Jimin and Jungkook?” Taehyung asked them.

“They’re running a bit late, they told us to start without them,” Namjoon responded, checking his phone to see what exactly they said.

“Are you sure?” Taehyung asked again and Namjoon nodded.

“If they said we can start then let’s go!” Hoseok urged them to get inside with bright eyes. He even grabbed Yoongi by the arm and started to drag him inside.

“You guys can start, I’m going to wait for Jimin and Jungkook,” Taehyung told them.

“Huh? You don’t have to though, they said we can start without them,” Yoongi said staying in place as Hoseok tries to drag him inside.

“I’ll rather wait for them instead of playing.”

The 4 of them glance at each other.

“If you say so,” Hoseok responded while shrugging.

“I’ll wait here with you then,” Yoongi offered.

“It’s okay! You don’t have too!”

“Nah, I want too.” Yoongi shooed Hoseok away who pouted but gave him the quickest cheek kiss as the others were leaving. Blushing, Yoongi put a hand over his cheek. Taehyung both wanted to aw and also barf.

“You really didn’t have to stay Yoongi.”

“And I already told you, I want too.”

Taehyung huffed.

“Why did you want to wait for them anyway?” Yoongi asked him, as they stood a foot away from each other. 

Taehyung looked away. “I don’t really have a reason…” Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m just happy to see them again,” Taehyung said with a smile.

Yoongi hummed. “You really care for them huh?”

“Well, I care for all of you. If it weren’t for you guys then I would have moved back to Seoul already.”

“Huh?! Move back to Seoul?! But you just came here this month?!”

Taehyung laughed. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m glad you stayed then.”

“Yeah.” Taehyung smiled. “Me too.”

Taehyung leaned his body against the wall. “Yoongi, how did you and Hoseok start dating?” Taehyung saw Yoongi’s ear turn red but that question.

“Kyongsu was the one that introduced us. At the time, I was going to a different school from Hobi, so we couldn’t have met if it wasn’t for Kyongsu. I’m sad I couldn’t tell Kyongsu we were dating though…” Yoongi’s face faltered.

Taehyung looked down. “I’m sure he would have been happy. From the short conversations we had, he seemed like he would understand.”

“I guess we won’t know unless he comes back. I mean there’s still a chance he’s out there… we just don’t know where,” he said softly.

“Are you afraid of what the others would say about your relationship?”

Yoongi’s lips were pressed in a thin line. “I… to be honest… I don’t know…” He sighed. “I’ve known them for so long I’m sure they would understand but at the same time… I’m scared…” He leaned his head against the wall. “I’m scared they’ll see us differently… scared that they might even treat us differently… I sound like a coward huh?”

“What? Of course not! I don’t know what it’s like but you’re not a coward. I still think they’ll understand you but you should take things at your own pace.”

Yoongi faced Taehyung and smiled at him. “Thanks, that makes me feel better.”

Taehyung smiled as well, then they heard someone calling their name. They looked over the direction where they heard their names and saw Jimin and Jungkook walking towards them. Yoongi waved back to them as the two of them went up to them.

“Hey, Yoongi!” Jimin greeted. Jungkook, on the other hand, was looking away while hiding behind Jimin.

“Hey, guys,” Yoongi greeted back while glancing at Jungkook. 

Jungkook was wearing a simple gray hoodie with blue jeans, a simple look but one that looks good on him. Jimin was, on the other hand, was wearing a red striped shirt with black jeans.

“Come on! Let’s head in already! I haven’t done bowling in so long!” Jimin grabbed Taehyung and Yoongi by the arms and dragged them inside with Jungkook following behind.

As they stepped in, Namjoon and the others had already found a spot and were currently waiting. When they noticed Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook, they got up and Namjoon asked them for their size.

They had already split the bill among themselves and Namjoon was waiting for them to come in, so he can get their bowling shoes. Hoseok and Jin wanted to get food, so they left while Namjoon was getting their shoes. 

“Man feels like it’s been forever since we’ve been here,” Jimin breathed out.

“Tell me about it. The last time we were here we were celebrating Jungkook’s birthday,” Yoongi said while smiling at Jungkook.

Jungkook sat down only looking at the ground. He had his arms crossed and his shoulders were tense. Taehyung could look at him with pity.

Namjoon came back the many pairs of shoes, most of which he dropped while trying to carry all of them. Yoongi and Jimin ended up helping him. Hoseok and Jin came back with sodas and pretzels.

Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook, not saying a word. He watches the others as they were setting everything up, Namjoon setting up the game but somehow failing, Hoseok and Jin bickering each other about drink choices, and Yoongi desperately trying to help Namjoon. 

Jimin sat down with Taehyung and Jungkook, he looked over at Jungkook with concern. Jimin patted Jungkook’s back before getting up again and walking over the Namjoon and Yoongi. Taehyung glanced at Jungkook who only seemed to be interested in watching the ground.

“You didn’t have to come if you didn’t want too…” Taehyung softly said to Jungkook. 

Jungkook grumbled. “No… I wanted to come it’s just that… I’m not sure how I’m supposed to act…”

“Supposed to act? Why do you have to think about that? It’s just them, they’re not going to do anything to you.”

“Yeah but…” Jungkook scratched his head. “I feel bad for yelling at them during that time…”

Taehyung mentally let out an annoyed sighed. “They feel bad for not trying to listen to you too you know…” Taehyung crossed his arms. “If anything, it’s better to act like your normal self if you don’t want them to think you’re still mad at them.”

Jungkook looked Taehyung in the eyes. “Do you think I should apologize?”

“I think it would be nice if you did, though you had a valid reason to yell. They’re not mad at you for yelling at them, they understand how you feel.”

Jungkook shifted in his seat. “I still feel bad… they’re my friends and I shouldn’t act like I was the only one close to Kyongsu…”

Taehyung ruffed his head which made Jungkook complain at him. “Just apologize and go back to being their friend Jungkook.” Taehyung smiled at Jungkook, his boxy smile shining bright.

“Aha! I got it to work!” They heard Namjoon shout.

“You mean I! Got it to work!” Yoongi yelled at him which made Namjoon smile sheepishly at him.

Taehyung turned back to Jungkook. “Come on, let’s go play.”

Jungkook then smiled and nodded his head. They both got up and looked at the screen to see who was going first. They got all their bowling shoes on and we’re excited to play. 

Jin was up first who picked up a pink bowling ball and wink at everyone else before rolling the ball. Everyone let out an excited scream when Jin only had two pins left. Jin let out a victory scream and blew everyone a kiss.

Next up was Jimin who was fired up to get started. He grabbed a green ball from one of the racks and let it rip, he ended up only getting the pins on the side. A disappointed sigh was heard from Jimin as he walked back in shame. He sat down next to Taehyung who teased Jimin.

Eventually, everyone went one by one until only Jungkook and Taehyung were last. Taehyung was up before Jungkook, so he grabbed one of the many bowling balls they had and did his best. 

Taehyung tried to follow how Hoseok did it but ended up missing all the pins by having the bowling ball go all the way to the side. Everyone laughed at Taehyung who gave them all a glare. It was Jimin’s turn to make fun of Taehyung who almost got a drink to the face.

Last but not least, Jungkook was up. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what score Jungkook would get. From everyone’s faces, Jungkook seemed to be good at bowling. He got up and grabbed a bowling ball and stood in front of the bowling line. 

Everyone watches with wide eyes as they saw the ball go. At first, it seemed like it would go to the side but then it rolled straight into the middle, knocking down every single pin. Everyone let out an impressed scream while clapping. Jungkook walked back with a wide smile, his two front teeth showing with his eyes shining bright. 

They were for a few rounds up until it was Yoongi against Jungkook. Yoongi was surprisingly good at bowling even though he quotes ‘I’m too old for this’ which Jin responded with ‘I’M OLDER THAN YOU!’

Before they knew it, they were out of time and it was time to go home. They walked out outside with wide smiles, a lot of laughing and pained hands. They had all their food a while ago, but they were hungry again.

“Why don’t we go to Taehyung’s place and eat there?” Jimin suggested.

“We were there earlier but sure!” Hoseok beamed, already walking ahead of the group while bouncing. He pulled Yoongi with him, so they were in the front.

Taehyung watches as Yoongi and Hoseok talked, it was clear they both cared for each other. If Yoongi’s smile wasn’t so telling, he would assume they were just good friends. Taehyung grinned, he was happy for them, he really was.

He looked at everyone else, Namjoon and Jimin were talking while Jungkook and Jin were bickering once more. Taehyung’s heart felt full, almost like it was overfilling. He wonders how exactly happy his mom is, would she be happy knowing what he’s feeling right now?

He wishes he could on to this feeling forever.

They walked into a restaurant with loud voices and huge smiles. Taehyung walked in to see Konu was nowhere to be found. It was almost time to clean up when they came but Taehyung couldn’t find Konu anywhere.

Taehyung told everyone else to sit down as he went to look for Konu. He walked into the kitchen shouting Konu’s name as he scanned the room. He couldn’t find him in the kitchen, so he went upstairs to see if he’s in his room. 

The upstairs was quiet and pitch black, Taehyung turned on the hall light. Konu’s door was closed with no lights on. Taehyung had a sinking feeling, he slowly reached for Konu doorknob. His hand inched closer as his heart was speeding up.

When he creaked open the door he couldn’t see anything until he turned on Konu’s light. There, Konu was seen on the bed with his shirt open, and his hair ruffed. Konu stared at Taehyung like a deer before a car. Taehyung stared questioningly at him, wondering why he looks like this.

“Uh… were you sleeping…?” Taehyung asked, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

“UH… N-no…?”

“No?”

Konu looked unsure. “No… I was- I just don’t have clothes!”

Taehyung tilted his head. “But you have clothes in there,” he said, pointing at the loud closet Konu had.

“Yeah… but there was still nothing…”

Taehyung walked up to the closet. “Konu you have so many clothes-” He swung open the closet door- “see you have this shirt, all these jeans, oh look you also have Yuni-” Taehyung paused. “YUNI!”

Yuni was hiding behind clothes, she barely had anything on, her shirt was off and only her shorts and bra were on. Taehyung face exploded with heat, he instantly covered his eyes. “WHAT THE HELL!”

Taehyung found his way back to the doorway. “SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!” He yelled before running all the way downstairs looking wild.

Everyone else was staring at him, shocked and confused.

“Did… something happens…?” Yoongi asked him.

Taehyung was ready to faint. “Why… why is it always me…” He dropped to the ground.

Everyone let out a panicked yelp before going up to Taehyung. Jin had Taehyung in his arms, Taehyung seemed to be out of it, he’s there but not really. They were also sure they saw Taehyung’s soul leaving his body.

For the next few minutes, they would try to wake Taehyung back up, but he seems like he’s done. Done with what? They do not know and from Taehyung reaction, they don’t want too either.

In the end, they let out a tired huff and sat down. Taehyung, still on the ground not moving. Jin placed a hand over his heart and started to pray for Taehyung, Yoongi had a tear rolling down his face.

As they were trying to hold a mini funeral for Taehyung, Jungkook got up and walked over to Taehyung will determination. He looked at Taehyung with a pout and sad eyes. He brought up his hand and closed Taehyung eyes. He then brought up his hand again then he slapped Taehyung across the face. 

That woke up Taehyung but from how hard Jungkook hit him, he instantly fainted again. “TAEHYUNG!” Jungkook screamed, holding Taehyung body close to him.

For that night, they all had ramen as Konu came down with Yuni (fully dressed). They ate their ramen with happy faces as Taehyung was still on the ground almost dead. They cheered as Taehyung’s body groaned but did nothing else.

**—————————————**

The day after that, Taehyung saw them again. Their faces bright when he walked downstairs. This time, it had all 6 of them there. For once, he was happy for the next day to come.

As he was serving another customer, someone walked in. Taehyung turned his head to see Jeongyeon in the doorway. With a raised eyebrow, Taehyung waved at her, and she walked up to with determination.

“Sup,” she greets.

“Hey,” he greets back, “what are you doing here?”

“Was bored and wanted to bother you,” she simply says.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “You’re existence is a bother.”

She sits down at one of the tables. “Great! Gonna take my order or what?”

He shakes his head and takes her order.

“Say, you doing anything today?” She asks.

Taehyung looks at the table with all his friends who are staring right back at him. “Uhh... I have no idea?”

Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow as she sips her tea. “If you have nothing to do then hang out with me and Jae.”

“Jae?” He says, confused.

“You know the dude who you met when we went to that bar-”

“Yes, I know who Jae is!” He yells, annoyed.

She snorts. “Yeah him.”

“I mean…” He looks towards his faces who seem to be glaring at him. “I don’t think I can hang out…”

She looks towards where he’s looking at. All 6 of them pretend like they weren’t just trying to listen to their conversation. “Well… I’m sure you can convince them! Now then, where is my ramen?”

He sighs. “Coming right up,” he dreads.

He grabs her food and places right in front of her. Jeongyeon’s face lights up, she takes out her phone and snaps a picture of it. Taehyung then sees her send the same photo to a person she’s texting. 

_ Is she texting Jae? _

“Go now, I want to enjoy my ramen in peace,” she demands.

He flips her off as he walks away. A few minutes later, Taehyung goes up to Jungkook and the others who have been glaring at him.

“Stop glaring at me I did nothing,” Taehyung tries to defend himself.

“We were supposed to hang out today!” Jimin complains while pouting.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Taehyung bark backs.

“You should’ve known right when you came down!” Jimin crosses his arms and huffs.

Taehyung’s eye twitch. 

The 5 rest watch as the two bickers. All of them either amused or interested in the so-called ‘drama.’ 

“I don’t see the problem in him hanging out with others, it’s not like we’re the only people he talks too,” Yoongi says, taking a sip of his tea.

“But Hyung!” Jimin complains more.

“We can hang out with him on another day. Plus, it’s not like he’s gone forever.”   
  
Jimin pouts. “Fine.”

Taehyung takes a glance at Jungkook, he looks off. He has a pout a well as he eats his food. Part of Taehyung wanted to pull him into a hug but thinking that’s weird, he simply walks away. 

“Yes?” Taehyung questions as Jeongyeon calls him over.

“What time are you getting off?”

Taehyung tilts his head and looks at the clock. “I guess… in like 3 hours?”

“Can you convince Konu to let you off early? We have to meet Jae in like an hour,” she says looking at her watch.

“Why do you want to invite me?” Taehyung asks, genuinely curious. 

She sigh. “Even though we met recently, you have come to… be one of my favorites.”

“You say that like I’m your pet or something.”

“Eh wouldn’t be far from the truth.”

“What?”

“Anyways-” she waves her hand- “You and Jae are my two favorite people well besides for another.”

“Who’s the other?”

“I’m sure you’ll meet her soon.” She nods her head.

He tilts his head.

“I want you to become friends with Jae because well… you two are my friends and it’ll be nice to have all of us hang out and not be awkward.”

“Well, I guess that’s a good enough reason. I’ll try to convince Konu.” He leaves to go into the kitchen.

Taehyung leans on the doorway wall. “Hey Konu,” he greets, scaring Konu.

“Jesus! You scared me, kid,” he says, shaking his head, “What is it that you need?”

“Can I hang out with my friends in like an hour?”

Konu glances at the clock. “Ehh alright then, just don’t do anything stupid okay?”

“When have I done something stupid?”

“Kids tend to do stupid things.”

Taehyung can’t argue with that. “I won’t do anything stupid you can trust me on that.”

“I hope so kid or else I’ll get an earful from your mom.” He laughs.

Taehyung rolls his eyes with a smile. “Yeah yeah, I’ll get going now-” he takes off his apron- “thanks again!”

He leaves and glances at Jeongyeon who finished her food and is ready to go. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Did you convince him?” She asks, putting her phone in her pocket.

“Yup! We can go.”

She nods and heads towards the door. Taehyung looks over at his 6 friends that are still watching. He gives them a wave before heading towards the door. They wave back with a few of them having a pout.

“I wonder how close they are?” Hoseok questions.

“They seem pretty close to me,” Jin says crossing his arms.

“Do you think he...” Namjoon mumbles.

“Likes her? No way,” Jimin huffs, “he doesn’t look like he’s attracted to her at least.”

“What do you think Jungkook?” Yoongi suddenly asks, putting all the attention on him.

Jungkook stares wide-eyed. “I- uh- well…I don’t know…” He goes back to picking at his food.

“Is our little Maknae jealous?” Jimin teases making Jungkook blush.

“What?! Of course not!” He crosses his arms and looks away.

Jimin coos at him. “You seem pretty jealous to me.”

“Am not!” Jungkook smacks him which he gets smacked back by Jimin. “I don’t like him like that,” Jungkook says, final.

The 5 of them look at each other, not convinced but don’t press on it more. They shrug and go back to eating.

“Do you think…” Jungkook says out of nowhere, “do you think he’s straight?”

Jungkook looks up at his hyungs with big round eyes. They all look at him with shock, not knowing how to respond.

“Jungkook… let’s not assume anything until he says something okay? He might not be gay, but he not be straight either so let’s just not think about it much alright?” Namjoon says, patting Jungkook’s back.

Jungkook nods his head slowly. “Alright then Hyung…”

They go back to eating without saying anything else.

**—————————————**

Taehyung walks with Jeongyeon until they reach in front of a bus stop.

“We’re taking a bus?” Taehyung asks leaning over towards her.

“Nah, we’re just waiting here so Jae can pick us up.”

“He has a car?”

“Rented but yeah.”

He nods his head. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret spot so don’t tell anyone about it okay?” She has a finger over her mouth.

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. “Alright, whatever you say.”

They wait patiently, the weather was alright. Still on the cold side but nice enough that wearing a hoodie is perfect. The street was quiet, not much to see except nearby houses and trees. They suddenly hear a meow behind them.

They turn around to see MinMin. Taehyung eyes widen and he smiles big.

He scoops the cat up and snuggles it. “Hi, MinMin!” He says excitedly.

“MinMin?” Jeongyeon says, looking surprised but amused.

“What? It’s a cute name…” He pouts.

She snorts. “Yeah, but I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“Oh! She’s not mine, I just found her one day and befriended her.” He stares at MinMin as she stares back with her 

“Huh? Whose cat is that then?” She asks as she gently pets MinMin’s head.

“Not sure. Could be anyone’s but for now, she’s named MinMin.” She shrugs, careful with MinMin in his arms.

“How come you haven’t asked Konu to take her in?”

“Well, I’m not sure he’ll let me take any animals in. Besides, it’s a restaurant I’m not sure if Konu would want an animal in his restaurant.” He pets MinMin’s ear as she purrs.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

He shrugs again. “MinMin does a good job taking care of herself.”

Jeongyeon huffs. “Whatever you say.”

As they continue petting MinMin, a car pulls up towards them. The windows roll down to see Jae behind the wheel.

“Hey,” he greets.

Jeongyeon’s face lights up. “Sup Jae!”

Jae looks over at Taehyung who still has a MinMin in his arms. “Are we taking a cat as well?”

Taehyung looks at MinMin. “Want to come with us?” He asks the cat.

MinMin only meows which Taehyung takes that as a yes.

“Sweet! A cat and another human with us!” Jeongyeon cheers, jumping up and down.

“Come on then! Get in!” Jae urges, opening the door in the front.

Jeongyeon gets in, excited. Taehyung smiled at MinMin before getting into the back seat. The car starts to move and they start going somewhere. Jeongyeon then plugged in her phone and started to play music. Taehyung didn’t recognize the song, but then he heard Jae say something.

“Really? Going to play one of our songs?” Jae chuckles.

“What? It’s a good song! Come on let me hear your amazing voice!” Jeongyeon yells while nudging Jae’s shoulder.

Jae laughed but started to sing. “ Beautiful, just the way that you were calling my name but without you, it won't be the same.”

His voice loud inside the car, he really did have a good voice. Taehyung couldn’t help but think Jae will go far as a musician. Jeongyeon started to join in and both of them were singing together. It was a happy sight, Taehyung thought that they match well together.

Taehyung glanced down at MinMin who is napping peacefully in his arms. He wished he could sing along, but he doesn’t know the lyrics. He sat in the back smiling while looking out the window, still wondering where they are going.

After 5 songs (all of which were made by Jae’s band), they made it to the place. Taehyung got out looking around so see they’re in a junkyard? 

Taehyung looks at the other two. “We’re at a junkyard?”

“Yup!” Jeongyeon says walking pass him and walking through the half-opened gate with Jae following behind.

“Why a junkyard?” He asks looking around. There were piles and piles of trash, from old tires to even weird dolls scattered around. There was also a lingering smell that made Taehyung scrunch his nose.

“This is our secret place,” Jae explains as they walk further in.

Taehyung looked at them weirdly. “I’m pretty sure they’re better places than here that can make for a good secret place.”

The other 2 roll their eyes. “I know it doesn’t seem appealing you haven’t even seen our hang out spot,” Jae says.

“I hope it doesn’t have this smell…”

They walk a bit more, passing by various items. Broken glass bottles, a broke down car and a lot of old or useless things. Taehyung wondered why they chose this place out of this whole town but Taehyung shrugs and follows behind.

Soon enough, they reach a broken school bus. Taehyung sees Jeongyeon and Jae walk in through the tiny broken doors. With a raised eyebrow, Taehyung walks in. 

He looks around to see all the seats that are supposed to be ain a bus, aren’t there. Instead, they are replaced with a corner full of pillows and blankets. There’s even a guitar in the other corner and a tiny sun-powered lamp nearby. The place looked cleaned up, a lot of work must have put into this.

Taehyung places MinMin down. “What happened to all the seats?” Taehyung asks as the other 2 sit down near the pillows and blankets.

“Don’t know.” Jeongyeon shrugs.

“They were all gone when we found this,” Jae explains.

“So you guys found an empty bus and took it as your own?”

“Yup! Cool isn’t it?” Jeongyeon says, proud.

Taehyung smiles. “Yeah, it’s cool.” He sits down as well with MinMin right next to him.

Jae then took the guitar and started to play around with it. They watched as he tuned it, and then he started to play a song. Another he didn’t know but still enjoyed. 

“So you guys can hang around here whenever you want?” He asks Jeongyeon, not wanting Jae to stop playing.

“Yeah, it’s a great hang out spot. Plus, it’s a great place just to relax. Sometimes I come here alone just, so I can have time to myself.”

Taehyung nods as he looks outside. Everywhere you can see trash yet for some reason, Taehyung feels calm. Hearing Jae plays as they just sit there and relax, not doing anything in particular. MinMin looks to be relaxing as well as she places her head down and sleeps. Taehyung puts a blanket over her as he starts to rest as well.

Taehyung rested his head on a pillow, feeling comfortable, he closed his eyes. Hearing Jae plays another song he felt his heart calm down. A pleasant tune echoed through his body, and just like a spell, he fell asleep.

**—————————————**

Taehyung later wakes up to the sound of Jeongyeon and Jae talking peacefully. He hears them talk about something. First, it started to sound like mixed up words but then it became clear.

“I don’t know why, but he’s just trying angry all the time. He started to be angry about the tiniest of things, and he’s just being an asshole honestly.” Taehyung hears from Jae.

“Did something happen to him?” Jeongyeon asks in a gentle tone.

“Not that I know of. It’s just been getting the whole band angry, I worry if this keep ups then the rest of the band might want to quit…” Jae worried.

He hears Jeongyeon move. “Try to talk to him, maybe talking will help calm him down.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right. I just hope he won’t try to do something dumb while he’s angry.” Jeongyeon hums.

Taehyung then shifts which alerts the two others that Taehyung is awake. He sits up and looks at Jeongyeon and Jae. Jeongyeon smiles at him while Jae looks happy to see him awake as well.

“You’re finally awake! I was wondering how long we’re gonna stay here,” Jeongyeon jokes.

Taehyung looks outside to see it’s getting dark. “What time is it?”

Jae looks at his phone. “Almost 7.”

“I think it’s time we head home,” Jeongyeon says.

The other two nods and all 3 get up. MinMin is still sleeping so Taehyung grabs her ever so gently and leaves with her sleeping in his arms. They walk out the bus, Taehyung looks back at the bus one last time before catching up with Jeongyeon and Jae.

They all get into the car and wave goodbye to the junkyard. Jeongyeon puts on music once again, this time not from Jae’s band. This time Taehyung recognized the song, one from the artist IU. His mom really liked her songs, she would even sing them to him during those nights where he couldn’t sleep.

His mom wasn’t the most impressive singer but her voice could always calm him and make him feel safe. He remembers he wished he could sing, so he could sing one of IU’s song to his mom. A distant dream that the kid in him wanted to reach.

Maybe in an alternative universe where the stars aligned and Taehyung could sing. Maybe in that universe, he could give everything to his mom and maybe even be happy with himself. That sounds stupid to Taehyung but a part of him hoped for it.

As they reached Konu’s house, the lights were still on. They stopped right in front, Jeongyeon and Jae said their goodbyes as Taehyung got out, MinMin still in his arms. He saw them drive away as he waved.

He still had MinMin in his arms sleeping, he wasn’t sure he should wake her up. He ended up walking into the restaurant with MinMin in his arms hoping Konu will let her stay for the night.

When he walked in, he saw Yuni here talking with Konu. Taehyung felt weird that Yuni was here, the last time he saw her wasn’t very pleasant. 

“Hey,” Taehyung greets with waving his hand.

Yuni and Konu turn their heads towards him. “You have… a cat?” Konu says with a raised eyebrow.

“Can MinMin stay for tonight, she’s sleeping and I’ll feel bad if I wake her up.”

Konu laughed. “You left for a day and come back with a cat sleeping in your arms and you’re asking me if it can stay.”

“Cute cat,” Yuni said, cooing at MinMin, “you should keep it.”

Taehyung looks at Konu. “Can I keep it?”

“Are you sure this cat doesn’t have an owner?”

“It doesn’t have a collar and I haven’t seen it with anyone else,” Taehyung explains.

Konu hums. “Well…”

“Come on!” Yuni shouted, “let the kid have the cat! He looks responsibly enough to take care of it!”

Konu sighs. “Fine. You can keep it because I’m not going too.”

Taehyung eyes brighten. “Really?! Thank you! I’ll take care of her I swear!” Taehyung bows down to him before running up the stairs and setting MinMin on his bed.

Taehyung already started to plan what he needs to do tomorrow in terms of taking care of MinMin. He’ll have to go shopping for supplies, probably research what cat she is, and have to figure out all the vet stuff.

Taehyung went to bed that night with MinMin snuggled next to him as they both rested.

**—————————————**

The following week school is supposed to start soon. A bit too soon for Taehyung’s liking. When he went to school in Seoul he didn’t really do much. He wouldn’t call himself a bad boy because as much as he did get into fights at school, he had a valid reason for it. He did his work, at least most of it. His final grades were mostly C’s.

This year though, he’s going to a different school, but he has friends with him. He doesn’t how well he’ll do in school and if he’s honest, he doesn’t expect much. School was never his strong suit and the possibility of college seemed so far for him. He didn’t even expect himself to get this far in high school, he would’ve dropped out by now if it wasn’t for his mom.

As the days went by, hanging out with Jeongyeon and Jae here and there but mainly hanging out with Jungkook and the others. Soon enough it was the day before school, Taehyung went shopping with Jin and the others because Jin quotes, “as the oldest, I need to make sure my babies are ready.”

Jungkook and Jimin seemed excited for school. There were times when they all seemed sad. As much as Jungkook seemed better, he still has the lingering look of dread.

Taehyung still wished he could be sad instead of them. Today was a special day though, this time Jeongyeon would be joining them as well as one of her friends. Jae wasn’t coming for some reason, even Jeongyeon didn’t know why, but he was set on not coming.

MinMin was eating out of her food bowl as Taehyung was in the kitchen cooking. They planned that the restaurant would be closed so that it was only Taehyung’s friends. Taehyung also wanted to make all the food himself, he didn’t allow any help from Konu.

Yuni came by to try to help but only ended up setting the table where everyone will be sitting. He appreciated what Konu and Yuni were doing, but he honestly thought they should go upstairs and do whatever while he’s cooking. 

If Taehyung didn’t notice before but Konu and Yuni definitely like each other, they honestly look like high schoolers in love. Taehyung could only sigh as they made nervous glances towards each other. He wonders if they were going to do it the last time he walked in on them. Taehyung felt uncomfortable thinking about it. 

Not the thought of Konu and Yuni together but the thought of actually doing it. Taehyung shook those thoughts away, he needed to focus so this dinner will be perfect. MinMin came by and watched as he cooked. The little feline looking like she’s routing for him.

As the clock struck 6:30, Taehyung was finally finished with dinner. The only thing he had to wait for was for his friends, but he didn’t need to wait long. They all came early apparently they wanted food first, but they all came at the same time.

They sat down looking at the table with open mouths and wide eyes. The food looked jaw-dropping delicious according to Jin who was one that always cooks. Taehyung felt proud and relieved, wiping the sweat off his face he sat down next to Jimin and Jungkook.

Jeongyeon came in a little later with her friend. They both walked in looking dressed out and into fashionable clothes. There was a girl next to Jeongyeon, she had a nervous face and was almost hiding behind Jeongyeon.

“Sup Tae! This is my friend Mina!” She introduces.

“H-hi…” Mina politely waves.

“Come sit down and eat, we already started,” Taehyung says with a soft smile.

“Hey! Don’t eat without us!” Jeongyeon screams pulling Mina with her.

They eventually got to know each other, Jeongyeon was sitting with Mina who was sitting next to Jungkook. Taehyung saw Jeongyeon putting food into Mina’s bowl making sure she is well-fed. The two of them seemed really close especially with the way Jeongyeon is treating her.

A new side of Jeongyeon Taehyung had yet to see.  _ They must have been really good friends. _

The table was loud with everyone talking and sharing stories. Taehyung wanted to listen to every single one but sadly can only keep up with so many. He turned to the side to see Jungkook talking to Hoseok.

His bright eyes being big and round as he speaks to Hoseok, his bunny teeth showing as Hoseok makes a joke. Taehyung didn’t notice before but Jungkook has a scar on his cheek, a part of him wanted to touch it. His face shining as he speaks, Taehyung felt entranced by him.

Suddenly Jungkook turns and looks at him making Taehyung panic and look away. Taehyung bit his lip as he felt Jungkook eyes staring right at him.

“Hyung?” Jungkook calls only for Taehyung to hear.

“Y-yeah?” Taehyung asks not trying to look at him.

“Can you look at me?” Jungkook asks softly.

Hesitantly, Taehyung turns to the side and stares at Jungkook with a nervous face. It’s hard to look Jungkook in the eyes when he’s looking so? Even Taehyung can’t put words into it.

“Yeah? W-what is it that you need?” He says trying hard to not look at Jungkook’s eyes.

Jungkook then places both of his hands on Taehyung’s cheeks. “I said to look at me Hyung,” Jungkook whines as he pouts.

Taehyung mouth shuts closed as he stares at Jungkook with wide eyes, not being able to look away because of Jungkook’s hands. Both of them don’t say a word as they stare at each other.

“Hyung… you should eat more…” He picks a piece of meat with his chopsticks. “Here, open wide.”

Taehyung tries and reaches for the chopsticks but Jungkook pulls away making Taehyung grumble. 

Jungkook giggles. “Just open wide.”

“What? Are you going to feed me?” Taehyung complains, looking away.

Jungkook moves Taehyung faces, so he’s looking at him again. “Just eat it,” he says as he giggles.

Taehyung tries to quickly eat the piece of meat but Jungkook pulls away again. “Jungkook…” Taehyung says annoyed while blushing.

Jungkook laughs. “Okay okay, I’m sorry.”

Finally, Taehyung is able to eat the piece of meat peacefully. Looking away as Taehyung chews on the meat as Jungkook looks happy.

“Get a room you two!” Hoseok shouts, putting all the attention on them.

Taehyung face instantly turned red, he glances at Jungkook whose face looks the same. 

“We weren’t- I- shut up Hobi!” Jungkook screams at Hoseok as he laughs.

The rest of the table laughs as they see how embarrassed Jungkook and Taehyung are. Jungkook buries his face with his sweater paws.  _ He looks cute… _

_ Wait?! What?! He’s not cute! What the hell! Why did I just call him cute?! _

“Hey, you okay…?” Jimin asks him as he leans over.

“Huh? Uh yeah, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting that…” He scratches the back of his head.

“If we go too far in teasing tell us okay? We don’t want to make you both uncomfortable.”

Taehyung smiled. “Thanks, I’m fine for now. Just… was surprised is all.

Jimin nods and goes back to talking with Namjoon and Jin. Taehyung looks over at Jungkook who’s eating quietly, but he doesn’t seem too affected about what they said. His plump lips have sauce at the corner. Taehyung desperately wants to wipe it off. 

So, he does.

One moment he’s glancing at Jungkook and the next he’s his finger at Jungkook’s lips. Taehyung looks proud of himself when he wipes the sauce off. Not wanting to waste it, he licks it off his finger. He didn’t realize that would make Jungkook freeze.

He looks back at Jungkook who’s staring at him with wide eyes and his flushing slowly turning red. Taehyung tilts his head at him, questioning what’s with his reaction. He watches as Jungkook’s hand touch his lips. 

“Uh, sorry there was sauce there…” Taehyung says thinking that’s why Jungkook is acting weird.

“Thanks...” Jungkook says awkwardly.

The air was too awkward after that, they ended up sitting a few inches away from each other. Careful not to accidentally touch each other. As the night progresses, they slowly go back to where they were sitting, thighs next to each other as they talked to the others around the table.

Their hands being a bit too close to each other. It wasn’t until Taehyung moved his hand until it was on top of Jungkook’s. Both of them instantly look at each other. Taehyung was about to move his arm away but then Jungkook grabs it and links it with his own. 

Jungkook went back to talking, Taehyung stared at him for a few seconds shocked. His hand being linked together with Jungkook’s. His hand was warm, it felt nice Taehyung thought. He went back to eating and talking after calming down. Their hands linked together under the table as if there’s nothing there.

Taehyung then glanced at Hoseok and Yoongi. Their hands were linked together except they were showing it, they had their hands resting on top of the table. Taehyung looked down at the hand that’s holding Jungkook’s, theirs is under the table. Taehyung saw as Yoongi fed Hoseok a piece of meat, but he didn’t hesitate.

Taehyung wondered if Jungkook and he could be like that. He wanted to shake that thought away but it was shouting at him. Would that be so bad to want to be close like that? Maybe not dating but just close with each other. 

Taehyung never questioned his sexuality before, but he never quite thought as himself straight. He never saw girls appealing no matter how hot people say they are. But he never saw guys that appealing either. He wondered if he’s weird for being like that. Not knowing who or what you like.

That’s a question for another day. Maybe on that day when he finds out, he’ll know what to do about Jungkook.

Soon the night was ending, as sad as Taehyung felt to see them getting ready to leave. He was also excited to see them again. Taehyung and Jungkook let go of each other’s hands as they started to get up. Some of them helped clean up as a thank you to Taehyung. 

As they were leaving, a lot of them sayings their thank yous and teasing him for things that happened tonight. Jeongyeon and Mina were first to leave, Taehyung didn’t get to talk to Mina much, but she seems nice.

“Thanks for inviting us tonight Tae,” Jeongyeon said holding arms with Mina. 

Mina nodded. “Thank you so much for the good food as well,” Mina said, her soft voice made Taehyung feel relieved.

“I finally got to know some of your friends, I have to say, Jin is pretty funny,” Jeongyeon whispered to Taehyung.

Taehyung smiled. “I’m glad you guys enjoyed yourself.”

“Ooo! When are we going to do this again?” Jeongyeon asked, pulling a giant grin on her face.

Taehyung scratched his head. “I don’t know... it depends on when everyone is free.”  _ I suffered enough through cooking, I don’t want to cook again. _

“Well me and Mina are usually always free! Give us a call sometime yeah?” Jeongyeon hands her phone number that’s written on a piece of paper. “And you should also wash out that purple hair, the school will punish you for that.”

Taehyung shrugs. “Eh, I don’t care.”

“Living on the edge I see. Well, we’re going to go, bye Tae!” Jeongyeon and Mina waved goodbye to Taehyung as they left.

Everyone else was getting ready as well, only a few things were left to be cleaned. The 6 others were getting ready to leave before Taehyung offered to walk them out. Nodding they all went to leave. As they were all saying their goodbyes, Jungkook asked to speak with Taehyung.

With a confused face, Taehyung nodded. The other 6 seem to walk ahead to give them both space, Taehyung saw Jimin tease Jungkook about something. Jimin got smacked in the end. 

“So you wanted to talk?” Taehyung asked softly. It was quiet outside without the noise of the other 5. The moon was shining bright and the warm lights of the restaurant were the on;y thing providing light. 

Jungkook shifted to one foot to the other. “Yeah…”

Taehyung could swear he’s seeing a light blush on Jungkook but it’s hard to tell when it’s dark. “What do you want to talk about?”

Jungkook took a deep breath. “I apologized to the others!” He blurted out.

Taehyung paused but then smiled. “That’s good. Judging from how you all seem to go back to normal, they forgave you?”

Jungkook nodded his head. “But… can I ask you a question?” Taehyung saw Jungkook playing with his thumbs, refusing to look up at the older.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow. “Sure… what is it?”

“Do you think that things have really gone back to normal...?”

Taehyung tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Jungkook sighed. “Just- the hyungs look at me like- like- I don’t know! Like they pity me!”

Taehyung stared at him while blinking.

Jungkook started to shake. “It’s like they’re careful about what they say to me! I know I’m not okay! I lost my brother for crying out loud but it’s worst when they act or look like they’re walking on eggshells with me!” Jungkook screamed out, shocking Taehyung.

Taehyung started with wide eyes and a mouth dropped open.

Then, Taehyung saw a faint tear roll down Jungkook’s face. “I just want my brother back…” He let out a sob.

Taehyung stood there with a frown. Taehyung hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jungkook, feeling Jungkook as he shuttered. 

Jungkook shoved his face into Taehyung’s chest. “I miss him Tae… I miss Kyongsu so much…” He felt Jungkook grip onto him.

Taehyung patted his back. “I know…”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, none of them wanted to leave the other. Jungkook held onto Taehyung as his life depended on it. Taehyung heard him cry as he tries so hard to let Jungkook know he’s here for him.

Jungkook slowly backed away as he stopped crying. He wiped the rest of his tears as he was sniffing. “This is the second time you caught me crying…” Jungkook let out a weak chuckle.

Taehyung frowned at him. “And I’ll be there for you any time you cry.”

Jungkook looked shocked when Taehyung said that. Then, Jungkook let out a small laugh. “Quite the charmer you are.”

“Huh?”

Jungkook laughed again. “I just- I wasn’t expecting that! You’re really coming for my heart huh?”

Taehyung blinked, mouth opening and closing. “I-I- Well… I uhh-”

Jungkook hugged. “Thank you,” Jungkook whispers as he quickly pulls away and starts to walk away.

Taehyung watched the other walk away, his figure disappearing into the distance. Blush crept onto Taehyung after he realized what happened. Taehyung kept his mouth shut as he walked back inside.

Konu and Taehyung said goodbye to Yuni as she left, and gave a blown kiss to Konu. Taehyung almost threw up.

That night, when Taehyung was falling asleep, he imaged Jungkook smiling at him.

**—————————————**

Taehyung steps foot onto the hard ground, his face determined. His fist balled up and his bag tuck under his arm. Others were walking past him with a confused face but kept walking. Some others were whispering around him. Today, Taehyung had a mission.

That mission being, to survive the first day of school.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far... why? Just here to remind you it's unfinished but if somehow still liked what I wrote, follow me?
> 
> Twitter: MoonKasumi_  
> (I barely use this acc so I only have my artworks up there)


End file.
